The World of SAO
by Eleraan
Summary: Kayaba, god of the world Sao has stolen ten thousand youths and taken them to the ancient training ground Aincrad. He claims its to forge the future but is that really what he intends? Amongst them is Kirito, a teen boy ostracized for the rumored possession of a cursed power.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an AU style story in which SAO is not a video game but a world of its own. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, also since I wrote this mostly on my lunch break and edited once I got home there are probably a lot of errors I missed. (I'm the worst proof reader for my own stuff) Please feel free to point them out so I can attempt to fix them. Thanks for reading.**

The behemoth gave a back handed swing of its massive stone club. Kirito barely managed to get his sword up to block it. As stone and steel collided it sent powerful tremors running down both of his arms. Heels of his boots scrapping against the clearing's hard ground as he skidded backwards passing thru the dying embers of one of the many small campfires filling the air with crimson sparks before he finally came to a stop. Gritting his teeth and gripping his sword with numb hands he cursed, is this really what he wanted.

Kayaba Akihiko, God-King of the world of Sao appeared for the first time in centuries as a towering cloaked figure over every village across the world and made his decree.

"I shall take ten thousand youths of this era and from them forge the future of this world. And I shall do so within the ancient training ground Aincrad." The massive floating castle made up of one hundred giant floors was more like a small world than a training ground. "You have three days to prepare. Good luck." With that the giant figure simply faded away.

Confusion followed, why was he doing this now. Why even show up again after so long. The world of Sao had been at peace since his disappearance. What did he mean by the youths of this era, was he stealing away the children? Across the world chaos and panic ensued, but this could not hold back the passage of time.

Two days later sitting at the dinner table with his parents and sister Kirito ate in silence. Out of the corner of his eyes he glances at his family. Even though he wasn't related to them by blood he could never have asked for a better family. When his own parents had been killed they had taken in even someone like him. Eyes flickering over his younger sister he prayed that it was him not her that was taken, after all if he was gone maybe all of them could live a normal life. A better life. Mentally he sighed, if either of his parents heard such a thought both would have scolded him. Still it didn't change how he felt.

Sitting together at the dinner table, food already packed away Kirito and his sister sat dressed in worn leather armor hastily tailored to fit them. Hand me down swords sheathed and packs of supplies over their shoulders they waited with their parents. No one knew how or when they would be taken away. So they prepared for the worst. That both their beloved children would be snatched away and sent to the deadliest place left in their peaceful world.

Dozing lightly the entire family was startled awake by the chime of the village's church bell ringing in the dawn. The tension was just starting to fadewhen a blue haze rose up to engulf him, thru it he saw his parent's teary faces before everything vanished. When the light faded away he found himself sitting in an empty field, alone. In the distances the morning light reflected off a tower rising into the sky, no he corrected himself rising into the ceiling of this floor. Glancing around making sure he was truly alone, he sighed hoping his sister had been spared.

A huge bonfire burned in the center of a giant clearing, its light dancing off the surrounding trees. Around it smaller fires had already burned down to embers, the sun having set hours ago and night in full swing. Kirito watched it all from the branches of one of the surrounding trees. With no other land marks of notice he had headed towards the tower in the distances. Along the way he spotted others but he choose to distances himself out of fear that one of them might be from his village. In the end he had ended up in this clearing with nearly forty others. Unfortunately, he had spotted several others from his village and had decided it best to keep his distance. In truth being alone didn't bother him; he was used to it after least that's what he told himself.

Still, as the sound of laughter reached his ears he turned back towards the gathering. Even after being sent to this place so far from their families it seemed some were still able to find some sort of happiness. Looking over the camp he spotted an unfamiliar person staring at him from next to one of the camp fires. It was a stare he was used to, full of dislike. With a sigh he turned away ignoring him. Seems rumors have already spread.

He was just starting to drift into a light slumber when a scream split silence of night. Sitting up between the branches he had wedged himself between his hand snapped to the hilt of the sword sheathed over his shoulder. A huge monster was charging straight into the clearing from the opposite side of the woods swinging a giant stone club as tall as a man. It was unlike anything Kirito had ever seen, standing three meters tall and half that wide it was enormous. Its pig like face was split into a gleeful grin drool dripping from its chin as it swung wildly. Panic spread instantly thru those gathered and most began scrambling to escape while others sat frozen. As he watched the chaos he debated only a moment before deciding he would flee while he could. After all survival should be his first priority.

Just as he was preparing to drop down from his hiding spot within the trees a flash of white from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Charging straight towards the monster was someone dressed in nearly all white. As the monster brought its club down seeking to crush the white streak its attacker spun to the right before thrusting out surprisingly fast with their slender blade. Several quick thrust struck home into the monsters bloated gut before they danced away.

Diabel, was the son of the mayor in Kirito's village. His bright white long coat billowed out before settling around him as he yelled out for the others to rally. He was just a few years older than Kirito so it wasn't too surprising to see him. What was surprising was his swordsmanship. Besides himself and his sister who were forced to learn the art of the blade under her grandfather's stern tutelage he didn't think anyone else in the village knew any swords skills. But Diabel was fighting like an old pro, he could probably match my sister in skill was Kirito's thought.

Others spurred on by his show of skill rallied together and for a moment it looked as if they might actually have the upper hand, even if the wounds inflicted so far seemed minor. Then with out warning the behemoth spun around in a full three sixty degree attack with speed defying its size. All those currently engaged in the fight were thrown back like twigs. Diabel in the forefront seemed to have taken the blunt of the blow and laid motionless as the behemoth closed in on him.

Kirito dropped down preparing to slip away into the night, not wishing to witness the gruesome ending. As the monster raised its club Kirito turned away slowly, feeling the slightest pangs of guilt. A streak of crimson light caused him to turn around as a cloaked figure dashed in, their blade bathed in a red haze the mark of a true sword skill. Their slender blade struck the monsters stone club shattering but managing to stagger back the beast buying some time.

Why, First Diabel and now this cloaked stranger. Why were they fighting, and why was he just sitting there. Recovered the behemoth once again raised its club to crush the cloaked figure standing defensively before Diabel armed only with the remains of their shattered blade. As the club descended on its hapless targets a fierce crimson blaze seared the night sky as it streaked across the field. For a second time a sword struck the stone club head on. This time as stone met steel it was the stone that gave, large cracks spreading out from the site of impact the club was pushed back smacking the monster in its face.

Kirito landed lightly next to the cloaked figure as the monster stumbled away dazed. He hesitated only for a moment before letting the opening slip away and kneeled next to Diabel. Blood was everywhere, his bright blue hair was now slicked back with it and his pure white coat had turned dark with the crimson liquid.

"Diabel!" Kirito kneeling hesitated to even touch him afraid he might make things worse.

One eye slowly fluttered open the other seemed already swollen shut "Kirito? I'm sorry I didn't help you." It definitely wasn't the response he was expecting from the heavily injured young man. Even so he knew exactly what he meant, Although Diabel had never participated in the bullying the other children of the village constantly tormented Kirito with neither had he ever tried to stop it. Still why say something like that at a time like this.

"It doesn't matter, were gona get you out of here." He reached down to grab Diabel's left shoulder. Before he could figure out how he was gona carry the injured teen out of here Diabel lifted up his hand to grip Kirito's forearm weakly.

"Don't bother, please just… it makes you strong right? Save them. Save them all please." Tears rolled free of Diabel's good eye before his body glowed with a pure white light and vanished, taken by the spirits. The cloth of his coat slipped free of Kirito's hand, a hand that closed into a fist. Stupid, this was all stupid.

With a roar the behemoth brought its stone club down intent on crushing the distracted swordsman. Impossibly fast Kirito spun around to the right, his blade coated in an azure glow arced thru the night to spark off the monsters stone weapon sending the larger weapon careening sideways. As the monster stumbled sideways Kirito settled his hard gaze on it. Besides him he cloaked figure stood gripping Diabel's rapier. "I'll go too." The soft feminine voice would have shocked Kirito if he had any room left for emotions. With a nod they charged in Kirito leading the way.

Sword and Club collided with an ear shattering clang sending both fighters stumbling back. In the opening that was created the cloaked girl darted in rapier aglow. As Kirito watched the lightning fast thrusts of his partner he thought they might just win. Again he switched places with her with a spinning slash that sent the club wide before disengaging. Kirito skidded to a stop watching the girl's charge, and he almost missed it.

"Look out!" The monster's stance was wrong; it wasn't off balance but instead had used the blocking momentum to its advantage. Its club spun down wildly, the cloaked swordswomen abandoned her attack and ducked. For a split second it looked as though she had made it, but luck was not on their side again. A jagged edge of the crude club caught the hem of her cloak's hood and with a loud rip tore it off sending her flying in the process. Kirito froze as his eyes locked with the surprised soft brown eyes of the girl before she hit the ground rolling to a stop face down, her long chestnut hair tangled around her.

He stood mouth agape in shock, both at the sudden brutal strike and the shear beauty of the girl. Don't Die, Please don't die. These thoughts filled his mind, and nearly cost him everything. The behemoth gave a back handed swing of its massive stone club, Kirito barely managed to get his sword up to block it. As stone and steel collided it sent powerful tremors running down both of his arms. The heels of his boots scrapped across the clearing's hard ground as he skidded backwards. Skidding thru the dying embers of one of the many small campfires the air was filled with crimson sparks before finally coming to a stop. Gritting his teeth and gripping his sword with numb hands he cursed, is this really what he wanted.

Filled with frustration and rage Kirito charged forward his sword little more than flashes in the night as he launched a savage assault. The monster was forced to do little more than block wildly. Sword flashing in a wide arc it struck hard and the abused club finally shattered. For a moment the beast froze and with a frightening grin Kirito crouched drawing his sword back before lunging forward thrusting his glowing blade straight towards the behemoths heart.

With a high pitched metallic sound Kirito's blade came to a shocking stop right over the beast's chest. A hazy golden light was holding the tip of his sword at bay. His grin fell away into a slack jawed stare before a burst of light sent him rolling across the ground. Managing to come to a stop in a crouch he stared at the pig faced beast that was now giving a squealing laugh. Magic, it could use magic? It's been toying with us all this time? For a moment his grip on his blade went slack. Even if it was a simple technique they would need several other swordsmen able to use true sword skills to break thru it.

As a sense of despair came over him he felt _It _rise up from deep within him, just a sensation but its meaning was clear. Use it. The darkness, the taint, the curse within him preyed upon his weakness. It had done this many times before, as Kirito laid face down his mouth filled with the taste of dirt and his own blood. Ears filled with the taunts and threats of the children of his village. But before the fear of what might happen if he gave in had out weighed any pain he was suffering, but this time… Did he really have to use it?

"…it makes you strong right? Save them. Save them all please." With a voice that would never be heard again ringing in his ears Kirito's grip on his sword tightened.

With a sound like a thunderclap Kirito kicked off from the ground, moving to fast to even leave a streak he slammed into the beast's chest sword point first. The monster's squeal of laughter turned into one of shear terror as it was knocked flat on its back. Kirito standing on its chest his pupils slitted and dark irises filled with a golden pearlescent light curled back his lip in a savage grin. Time seemed to stop as the two locked gazes, one set of wide blood shot eyes filled with terror. Another, hard golden eyes filled with murderous intent. As the hazy golden light protecting the beast began to shine brighter ready to repel the attacker an unnatural flame of absolute darkness sparked to life at the sword's tip. Whoosh; it engulfed the swords blade with darkness that seemed to devour the light.

With sickening ease the sword sank thru flesh and bone, beneath him the monster squealed in terror. Twisting the blazing blade savagely the behemoth twitched once then went still. For a moment he stood upon the beast's chest unmoving, and then beneath him a pure white light rose up. As the monsters body disappeared Kirito dropped down and sat back too exhausted to even care that a monster like that had a soul for the spirits to claim. With out the sounds of battle the clearing was suddenly silent, but such silence was short live. Cheering broke the silence as those few who had remained celebrated the behemoth's death.

Nearby the cloak less girl looking stunning despite her ragged appearance returned his shocked look with a smile and said softly "Good Job."

Around him people cheered and even praised him, not a single look of hatred amongst them. It was something Kirito who had been tormented by others his entire life was unused to. Looking down at his right hand and the tendrils of darkness dancing between his fingers like wisps of smoke he wondered if he deserved such treatment.

"Stop it! Why are you cheering for him? Don't you realize he's one of the cursed bloodlines!" The speaker, a teen with a foul look on his face and a head of hair that gave him the appearance of a cactus, pushed thru the crowd that had gathered around Kirito. Kirito recognized the teen as the one giving him dirty looks earlier as those gathered broke out into hushed whispers, spreading stories they had heard of the cursed bloodlines.

What do I do? As Kirito sat frozen thinking the girl spoke up "Who cares, if it wasn't for that power all of us would be dead now."

Red faced the cactus haired teen snapped back at her "He probably only helped us because there was something he wanted and if he had used that power sooner Diabel wouldn't be dead!" Kirito felt a as though someone gripped his heart and squeezed at those words. Around them people broke out into arguments, some on Kirito's side and others against him. From the sound of it there were far more of the latter than the former, which just proved how deep the fear of the cursed bloodlines ran.

"Every power has a price, Look at him." Despite the situation growing out of hand the girl spoke calmly.

"Your right, he looks like shit." The teen spat out. "I say we kill him now while he's out of it, after all killing that thing just proves he is the bigger monster!" A murmur of agreement spread thru those gathered while Kirito froze in shock. He had been bullied before but no one had ever gone far enough that he truly felt his life in danger before. What do I do! Staring down at the ground he realized he was sitting on Diabel's coat. He gulped down his fear as an idea came to him.

As the girl red faced with anger opened her mouth to argue against the insane idea she was stopped by the sound of laughter. Staggering to his feet Kirito stood up clutching Diabel's coat in his right hand. Turning to face the crowd he lifted the coat as if to show it off. "Your right I did want something." Shocked cries spread thru those gathered and even Kirito had a hard time hiding his surprise as the dark energy lingering in his hand spread thru the crimson stained white coat turning it pitch black. Whipping the coat around him, his arms sliding easily into the sleeves Kirito stared down the now cowed crowd while ignoring the look from the girl that said I don't believe you. She wasn't the one he had to convince after all.

Drawing his sword that had become impaled in the ground nearby he slashed it left then right before sheathing it with practiced ease. As he approached the cactus headed teen the others backed away, after taking a step back aswell giving angry looks to those nearby the teen stopped and held his ground looking defiant. "What's your name?" Kirito managed a calm voice, barely.

Despite the tremble that run thru his body the boy held his chin up and spat out "Kibaou"

"You think you can kill me Kibaou?" The question was asked softly in an almost friendly tone, but Kirito's eyes were hard. Kibaou glanced around looking for support and found none.

He turned and spat on the ground looking completely pissed "Your woman" He spoke the word woman like it was a dirty word "is right, I guess we owe you this time. But you're not welcome here anymore." He glanced around to see if the others agree and found most people nodding nervously.

Kirito walked forward straight towards Kibaou, with a panicked expression he leapt back and Kirito simply walked past him. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on sticking around."

As he gathered his belonging where he left them beneath his tree the girl from before approached him. "I'll go too."

Slinging his pack over his shoulder he answered with out looking up "It's dangerous, you should stay with the others."

"I think I'd be safer with you." She answered her voice confident.

"Probably, but they wouldn't." He tilted his head back towards those watching.

Her voice full of understanding at his meaning she still asked. "Well… What about you?"

Walking away he answered back "I'll be fine, don't you know monsters belong in the darkness." His dark clad figure seemed to melt into the dark of night with that reply. Watching him go the girl realized she hadn't even asked his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

With a sound like a high pitched growl the meter tall pale green skinned creature thrust its short spear forward. Kirito barely shifted his blade clipping the spear and throwing the attack slightly off course. As the spear tip whizzed past his ear Kirito took a small step forward and thrust his sword towards the demi-human's exposed throat. Finding its mark the blade should have sliced cleanly Through the creatures throat, but instead the blunted tip tore a jagged wound across the side of its neck. Dropping its spear the creature grasped its gushing neck with a gurgling sound before collapsing back to be engulfed in pure white light.

Kirito was long past the point of being surprised what the spirits would claim in this place, it seemed anything even remotely humanoid had a soul. With a sigh he picked up the bundle of rags the creature had been wearing as cloths and wiped down his sword. With a critical eye he checked the blunted tip and that rounded edges, the month he had spent so far here had done a number on his sword. With yet another sigh he slashed his sword left then right before sheathing it over his shoulder. Looking around at the small piles of cloths and crude weapons he cursed his luck. He had come to this forest because he heard the aggressive inhabitants used weapons. But after killing more than a dozen not a single one had used a sword. It seemed he had no choice but to go into town after all.

The cowl of his plain long cloak was pulled low, and a scarf had been wrapped around most of his lower face still Kirito felt any moment someone would recognize him. Slung over his shoulder wasn't his sword but the weapons and armor he had gathered during his recent hunting bundled up in an old tarp. Only a handful of other times had he been forced to wander into the Town of Beginnings, and each time before it had been nerve wracking. Despite being only a short distance from the tower's base this massive town was completely safe, protected by powerful wards it was impossible for man or monster to cause harm within its walls. While the vast majority of those brought to the training ground took up residence here, many never even leaving its walls, Kirito had stayed out in the dangerous wilderness instead of risking meeting others.

That and the towns previous residents still gave him the shivers. When those brought here had first made it to the town they were shocked to find it occupied. Several hundred people already living within its walls, if you could call it that. According to popular rumor they were soulless dolls created by the God Kayaba. What ever they were there actions were predictable, almost mechanical. Most responded with only a few phrases and other than that were impossible to interact with. They had proven useful tho, providing a number of needed services. Although they could even provide the needed services of a craftsmen there skill seemed rather limited. Kirito was reluctant to entrust his sword to one of them. Luck was with him though as word of a true blacksmith had reached his ears through a certain contact.

Following the directions he had been provided Kirito came to the small stall on a narrow street that looked more like an ally. Behind the stall was a portable smiting set up, complete with a small hand bellow powered forge. Kirito doubted they could make much with that set up but they should be able to repair his weapon. Stopping before the stall Kirito hesitated, he had expected the only blacksmith to be rather busy but there wasn't anyone here besides himself. Surprisingly the person sitting at the counter was a girl with short brown hair, her bangs held out of her eyes by a hair clip. Since she was currently looking down at her lap he couldn't tell anything else about her.

"Your kinda out of the way aren't you?" As he spoke the girls head shot up with a look of surprise.

She eyed the cloak figure with more shock that someone had actually come to her stall than over there mysterious outfit. "Y-yes its a bit out of the way, but all the good spots were taken." Chocolate brown eyes downcast she screamed lack of confidence. A sprinkling of freckles decorated a face that looked like it was used to smiling more than carrying the sad expression now. No wonder she didn't have many customers.

For a moment Kirito thought of simply heading off to one of the towns resident smiths instead of trusting his sword to this girl. But her scared gaze looking up at him tugged at his heart and in the end he brought out his sheathed sword from within his cloak. "I'd like to get this repaired."

Reaching out for the weapon she looked over her first customer. Beneath the heavy cloak there slender frame could have been male or female, with their voice so heavily muffled by there scarf it was impossible to tell. She guessed it didn't matter, as customer was a customer. Taking the sword with one hand its weight nearly caused her to drop it and she quickly gripped it with both hands. Drawing the blade free of its worn sheath she let out a shocked cry "What have you been doing with this! Bashing it against a stone wall?"

For a moment the image of a giant stone club and his sword clashing flashed before his eyes. With a small shrug he replied " Something like that."

Running her hand along the length of the blade with a tsk sound she finally announced "I can repair it but it's taken allot of damage. You really need to think about replacing it soon."

"Do you have any swords like it for sale?" Kirito asked with an eagerness even his scarf couldn't muffle.

With a slight flinch the smith replied embarrassed "N-no, I'm afraid I don't have any swords yet." She didn't bother to tell them that the cost of sword grade steel was currently out of her budget . Her customer simply nodded with out saying anything and she let out a mental sigh of relief. "I can have the repairs done shortly but..."She felt a bit embarrassed asking "how do you plan to pay?" So far between the plain cloak and worn sword this person didn't exactly scream money.

Without hesitating they swung the bundle down off there shoulder to land on her stall's counter. Kirito flipped the tarp back revealing the assortment of short spears, shields, crude armor, and one pair of boots that had been comically large on its demi-human owner but would probably fit a normal person perfectly. "I'd like to trade these for the repairs." As she looked across the display, she noticed right away that everything was rather poor quality. But with just a little bit of work she could easily make them into decent equipment, the profit she could make from this would greatly advance her smiting.

"You want to trade all these for the sword repair?" She was more than a bit skeptical, he could easily have sold these off for many times what the simple sword maintenance would have cost.

"Is it not enough?" came the mumbled response of the cloaked figure. Shaking her head she turned around preparing to do the requested job before her first customer could change there mind.

"No no it will do." Already pumping the peddle that would spin the round sharpening stone she planned to use. Kirito for his part leaned against the stall's wall to watch. His earlier concerns quickly vanished as he watched the girl work with the focus and an attention to detail of a true master of her craft. In less time than he expected she was done, sheathing his sword she offered it up to him with a smile. With a soft hiss his repaired blade smoothly slid from its sheath after eying the razor sharp edge for a moment he took a practice swing. With a clean sharp sound it sliced Through the air bringing an unseen smile to his face.

"Its even better than before." Turning back to the girl he slashed his sword left then right before sliding it back into the sheath he was holding. "Your quite skilled. Someday you'll have to make a sword for me."

Beaming at the complement the girl bowed slightly "Thank you! Its a deal." When she looked up her first customer was already walking down the narrow street. With a shrug she started sorting the items she had been traded when it dawned on her. She never even got their name.

Kirito had just one more stop before he could escape the town walls and return to his solitary if dangerous lifestyle. At the very center of the great town was a massive obelisk and upon this obelisk was the names of all ten thousand people brought to Aincrad. Staring up at the massive monument Kirito finally found his name, a strange shiver running down his spine as he gazed at the carved letters. Looking over the rest of the monument he realized just how many of the names were crossed out. Each of these marked out names was someone who had died within the grounds already. Barely a month in and nearly two thousand names had been crossed out according to a reliable source.

"You there, Hold it right there!" a gruff voice spoke up from behind him just as a hand slapped down on his right shoulder. For a heart beat he froze, within the walls no one could cause harm to another but there were ways to make someone uncomfortable. Whipping around his shocked expression turned to one of pure anger. Even though the diminutive girl before him couldn't see the angry expression hidden by his disguise she could picture it well enough.

Before Kirito stood Argo the Rat, self proclaimed number one information broker of Aincrad and the closest thing Kirito had to a friend at this point. Even if they did meet under less than perfect situations. Namely Argo stalking him trying to gather information on his curse, and instead getting her self in one crazy mess. Had it not been for Kirito's help she most likely would have died. As a result they had a bit of a truce, Argo wouldn't sell any information on his curse. Of course Kirito quickly found out that he should watch her words more precisely, while not willing to sell information on his curse she would sell just about anything else she knew about him. Well almost, so far she hadn't given away the location of his current hide out. Despite the unusual situation of there relationship, it had slowly moved towards friendship. After all an information broker who would sell nearly any information on anyone wasn't exactly on the list of people you wanted to be friends with. This common stigma they shared had drawn them closer.

As Argo, hand still on his shoulder, grinned up at him making her painted on whiskers seem to twitch he felt that dark part of him stir as if giving a call. Through the physical contact they currently shared he swore he felt something akin an answering call. If Argo was one of the cursed bloodlines that might explain how she gathered some of the seemingly impossible information. Like tracking down a certain cursed swordsman. Despite his suspicion Kirito had never brought up the subject, and neither had Argo. He was fairly certain there was an unspoken agreement between them to never brooch the topic.

"Nice outfit Kii-bou!" Argo stated still using a deeper voice but a bit of her normal speech habits slipping in, as always Kirito wondered if it was her personally or part of what ever region she came from. He considered asking her but figured the answer would cost him more than he wanted to pay.

Glancing around to make sure no one was paying them any attention Kirito replied rather curtly "Of course it is, since you picked it out. What are you doing here Argo. More specifically what are you doing talking to me. You know I'm trying not to draw attention to myself."

Sliding up close to him Argo turned half facing away from him and leaned up against his chest. Tilting her head back she smiled up at him with half lidded eyes "Aww you really liked what I picked out for you, Kii-bou?" For a moment he froze, Kirito had little experience with people outside his own family. What little he had was definitely not with girls, nor pleasant. This was something Argo had quickly realized and made an almost game out of tormenting him with it. Just as he regained his senses Argo twisted away to stand facing him again with a giggle that was uniquely Argo. "You're as easy to tease as always, Kii-bou."

Crossing his arms over his chest Kirito shifted his stance to one that screamed, I'm not in the mood. "What do you want this time Argo?"

Never loosing her grin Argo replied instantly "I was gonna see if you would let me snuggle up to you again tonight. You know how I hate the dark!" Another of her favorite topics. Forced to camp out in the wilderness where even the luxury of a fire couldn't have been afforded, Argo and Kirito had spent the night huddled together. Although if one asked her for details it came out sounding like some epic lover ballad. Hopefully no one had ever asked her...

Dropping his arms to his side Kirito started walking away. Argo as expected caught his arm "I was only kidding Kii-bou!" he thought he heard her mutter a mostly under her breath but he choose to ignore things he didn't know how to handle. "I actually came to get you."

Beneath his cowl an eyebrow arched "Get me?"

Tugging his arm to get him walking beside her she nodded "Yeah, Seems they have finally found the entrance to the next floor. But its guarded. There is a gathering to discuss how to defeat the guardian. The person in charge asked me to make sure you were present."

Kirito stopped dead in his tracks making Argo still leading him by the arm jerk to a stop. "You told someone where I was?"

For a moment the ever playful and mischievous Argo the Rat actually looked hurt. "Of course not Kirito. They begged me to just have you present. No promises beyond that and I've made sure its not a trap. You do trust me don't you Kirito?"

With Argo, Kirito didn't think he could trust the hurt pleading look she gave him. But when she started using his full name he felt she really was taking this serious. Despite that, even if he wouldn't say it out loud he was curious and a bit worried about this meeting. If this guardian could repel attacks like the monster before would they be able to defeat it without his help? With a sigh he just started walking again.

Argo had clung to his arm in a way that made Kirito uncomfortable and brought on way too many second looks all the way to the meeting point. The meeting point turned out to be a tiny stadium of sorts, with rows of stairs in a half circle going down to a stage area. Infact as he thought about it, this might have been a place for performances. Kirito would have asked Argo but as soon as they had arrived she had managed to disappear as if by magic, both relieving and frustrating him. Sitting up near the top rows of stairs he did his best to blend in.

As he glanced around him he spotted a cloaked figure that seemed familiar sitting near the top of the stairs like himself. For a split second a stunning face and beautiful chestnut hair flashed before his eyes and he quickly turned away. As if they had been awaiting his arrival a crimson haired person in there late teens walked out from the shadows of the stage to stand in its middle. There rather unkempt hair was held in check by a bandana, and there face... well Kirito thought if they shaved they might not look so much like a bandit. Despite there appearance they had a friendly smile on there face and waved there hands to get everyone's attention.

"Oi! As most of you know I'm Klein leader of the group known as Fuurinkazan." Kirito noticed many of the others nodding, it seems organized groups were being formed. "I have asked you all here because your some of the best fighters here within Aincrad!"

Someone off to the side yelled out "You mean were the only ones stupid enough to come right?" There was a bit of laughter at that remark but the mood quickly became serious as Klein continued.

"As you know the entrance to the second floor has recently been discovered. Unfortunately its also guarded. This guardian is unlike the small fry monsters we have become used to fighting. In fact I'd say only one other even remotely like it has been seen so far. A behemoth wielding a giant stone club in fact." Kirito was certain that Klein's eyes had momentarily settled on him. While around him people broke out into conversations amongst themselves. It seemed nearly all of them knew exactly what Klein was talking about. Kirito for his part sat there quietly feeling a bit of nervous sweet roll down his brow.

"A lot has changed in this last month. Many people have died, and the hope for escape has become slim. But we have also grown stronger, every person here has mastered a number of sword skills. If we work together we can destroy this beast, clear the path to the second floor, and breathe new hope into all those hiding within the city walls!" Klein seemed to have one of those happy go lucky personalities that was infectious and a cheer went up from many of those gathered.

For a moment Klein stood grinning when someone called out from the crowd. "What if its like that other monster, if it can use magic to stop our attacks?" The mood quickly darkened after that statement, unsure muttering spread Through those gathered.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Sure it will take a bit of effort but with focused attacks I'm sure we can pierce Through any defense they might have!" Still smiling Klein did his best to reassure the crowd.

"But what if we can't?" The same voice asked again, many of the others nodded there agreement.

Looking just a bit flustered Klein replied. "I've taken precautions just in case that's how it is."

"What precautions?" A new voice asked, a question Kirito himself wouldn't mind hearing answered.

Looking around the crowd that was quickly souring Klein glanced to the side and gave an almost apologetic look. Kirito following his gaze found Argo the Rat leaning against a pillar looking displeased. Looking back to Klein Kirito found him staring right at him. "I've brought him."

Suddenly, all eyes were on Kirito who sat frozen in place. His first thought was to run, but he quickly realized if he did this gathering would fall apart. After that who knows when or even if a second gathering like it would take place. If he fled now all chances of ever escaping might be lost. Standing up he pulled back his hood matching Klein's apologetic look with one that screamed I'm pissed before tugging off his scarf.

"You!" a unpleasantly familiar voice shouted out from the bottom row of stairs. Kibaou jumped up from his seat, Kirito realized he had missed spotting him because of the rather round fellow sitting between them. Whipping around to face Klein he spat out "You brought that thing here? You can't expect us to fight beside a cursed monster like him?"

Klein raised both hands as if fending off Kibaou's rage and replied with a strained smile. "Look Kibaou, I know you and him have had your differences but we may need his help."

Kibaou spat on the ground "I agreed that me and my boys would join up with you for this fight if we split leadership. And now your telling me you went behind my back to do something like this. You need to choose. Me and my boys or that thing!"

Kirito sighed mentally wondering why nothing ever went smoothly when he was involved. Before he could figure out what he should do a deep voice called out from the crowd. "Can I have a word?" The speaker was a massive man that made Kirito wonder what Kayaba's definition of youth was. Dark skinned and bald headed with a massive two handed axe strapped to his back he made his way down the stairs to stand before Kibaou making the smaller cactus haired teen step back. "My name is Agil. Let me get this straight, Since Klein went to the trouble of bringing the Black Swordsman here as a back up plan you will leave and take those following you with you? Unless we send away someone that might be of use just because of some old legends. If we do send him away, will you be willing to take responsibility for any deaths that might have been prevented by his presence?"

Kibaou lifted his chin "And who are you to talk, You weren't there. You haven't seen what that monster is capable of. I'm responsible for the lives of those that follow me. Its my duty not to risk there lives by trusting in some monster."

"Your right, I wasn't there Kibaou. But I've heard the same stories as everyone else. The ones where you were off hiding when your friend was killed. Personally I'd rather trust in a monster than a coward." Agil crossed his arms over his chest matching Kibaou's hate filled glare with one of calm resolve.

Kirito stepped down from the last step just as Klein moved between the two arguing men stopping Kibaou's reply to that last statement. This close he could hear Klein's whispered statement. "Look Kibaou, nowhere near enough people showed up. And half of those that did were on the verge of not joining in. If I hadn't done something to boost there confidence in our success we would never have gotten the numbers we needed. That all he is here for, just think of it as we're using him."

Kibaou gave Kirito an ugly stare, Kirito expected him to march off any moment but after a short pause Kibaou surprised him by saying. "Fine, but we don't need him. WE will kill this monster on our own. He can stick in the back and handle the small ones. Just make sure to keep him away from me." In a low voice Kibaou continued "I'll show you who's a coward." With that Kibaou pushed past Klein while ignoring Agil completely as he marched back to where he had been sitting. "Alright fill us in on the plan, Klein. We ain't got all day if were gonna be fighting tomorrow." A collective breath seemed to be let out by all gathered and Klein once again smiling friendly broke out into the explanation of the battle plan.

Kirito leaned against the back of the stage wondering how he had gotten into this mess. A certain rodent was a fault he reminded himself. Around him most of those gathered were splitting up to make there preparations for tomorrows battle. Eyes closed he let out a long sigh feeling tired.

"Asuna." Opening his eyes at the familiar voice he found the girl from the clearing with the lightning fast attacks standing in front of him with a rather unfriendly look on her face. As he stared at her he made a non-communitive sound which deepened her frown. "A-Sun-A." She repeated her self punctuation each syllable. "That's my name, your supposed to tell me yours now."

"Uh… Kirito." Came his confused reply, articulate as always.

With that the girls frown melted into a sweet smile as she tilted her head to the side "Nice to meet you Kirito. See that wasn't hard. Next time introduce yourself before you run off."

Kirito glanced left and right as if looking for an escape "Uh… sorry. Things were a bit… um crazy last time."

Hands behind her back she just smiled back at him. "Your forgiven. So we will be fighting together again?"

"Uh…yeah I guess." What does she want! Was all he could think.

At his reply she let out a small giggle "Don't tell me the notorious Black Swordsman, slayer of the ten meter tall monster in the clearing of Diabel. Wielder of the cursed power said to be strongest in all of Aincrad! Is afraid of talking to girls?"

The look on his face must have been quite comical as she burst out into giggles. "People really don't say those things do they? And where did all this Black swordsmen stuff come from they called me that earlier."

"Of course they do, and quite a bit more. That's your name, or at least what your known as. After all no one knew your name." She gave him an angry look at that last part.

Shrinking back under her gaze Kirito spotted Argo making her own escape "Err nice meeting you um… Asuna. But I see someone I need to have a little chat with." Before she could say anything else Kirito fled after Argo.

He would have passed her by if she hadn't called out to him from the alleyway entrance she had ducked into. As he stepped into the shadowed alleyway he felt more at ease. The bright open streets full of people made him nervous after so long in the quiet of the wilds. As he opened his mouth to giver her an earful she tossed something at him suddenly, interrupting him. Catching the little bundle he unwrapped the small loaf of black bread that she knew was his favorite. His stomach gave a rumble reminding him he hadn't eaten yet and he bit into the tough bread after giving her a look that said I'm still mad at you.

Watching him chew the mouthful of bread she shook her head "I can't believe you really enjoy that stuff." He just gave a grunt while chewing, in truth the tough bland bread reminded him of the bread his little sister made him when she was first learning to cook. Swallowing his first bite of bread he opened his mouth again only to have something else thrown at him. "That's the key to the room I rented you." She smiled ever so sweetly.

"Don't think this makes up for anything. I thought we had a deal." He tore off another chunk of the bread.

"Hey I didn't give them any information on your curse or where you were hiding. I just agreed to bring you there. And you know it was the right thing to do." She stated the last part with the utmost confidence but he could see just the hint of worry in her eyes.

He decided to eat the rest of his bread in a leisurely manner simply staring at her until she started to fidget. "Alright, I admit you were probably right in taking me there. But you better not try something like this again with out asking me first."

A relieved grin spread across her face "Oh Kii-bou you know I only do what's best for you." He gave her a look of disbelief. "Besides there are more important things to talk about." She gave that mischievous grin that made her whiskers seem to wiggle. "SOOOOO she's your type eh?"

"What?!" That was definitely not what he expected to her say. "No its not like that. She just wanted to introduce herself is all."

With a knowing nod of her head she gave a wicked smile "I see, I see. Well she is very pretty. I never knew you were such a ladies' man, Kii-bou."

"Aaargoo!" Kirito lunged at her as if he was going to throttle her but the Rat twirled out of his reach with a laugh.

"Oh Kii-bou trying to hug me after flirting up another girl! You should head over to the inn to take a cold bath and get a good night sleep. Don't worry I'll make sure she knows where to find you." With one last giggling laugh she darted out of the alleyway to disappear in the crowd. With a sigh Kirito decided it would be best for his sanity if he just did as she suggested. Eying the markings on the key he headed off to find the matching inn.

Marching at the back of the group towards the tower's guardian's room Kirito mentally sighed for probably the hundredth time. Unfortunately, and if he had his way she would regret it, Argo had been true to her word as Asuna was waiting for him outside the inn the next morning. Doing his best to glance at her without her noticing he wondered why. The morning had been the strangest since his arrival within the floating castle. After eating a breakfast of black bread, while being watched by an Asuna that looked confused at his enjoyment of the plain meal, they had set off with the rest. Now nearly an hour later after going over their role, how she had ended up his partner he never knew, Kirito found himself walking in silence beside a happily smiling girl. He was starting to miss his life of solitude and paranoia living alone in the wilds, it was a lot less confusing.

In time they came to their destination, a massive set of ornately carved doors. As the group came to a stop Klein with his ever present smile and a sour faced Kibaou stepped to the forefront. Klein gave a short speech of encouragement which Kirito heard little of more interested in the large sword sheathed over Kibaou's shoulder. He wondered where the foul spirited teen had gotten it but doubted he would get an answer even if he asked. Speech done Klein turned and pushed the doors open leading the loud and wild charge in. Kirito for his part followed silently wishing the others had opted for more surprise in there assault.

Within the doors was a long antechamber, mounted on the stone pillars lining the pathway to the far side were braziers that burned a eerie blue. At the far end sitting upon a stone throne was a Kobold of impossible proportions. It rose to its full four meter height the upper lip of its dog like head pulled back in a snarl and lizard like tail whipping around behind it. In one hand was a massive two handed axe that looked like a toy, while the other held a thick round shield and at its waist Kirito could see the hilt of some other weapon who's blade was hidden behind its bulk. While the group charged in the giant kobold smashed axe into shield creating a deafening ring. In response smaller kobolds rushed out of the shadows, unlike the kobolds found lower in the tower these wore heavy metal armor and wielded two handed weapons of varying types.

Kibaou in the lead charged in clashing weapons with the slightly smaller demi-human before charging past as planned. Following his lead the main attack force pushed past the smaller attackers leaving them to the group behind. Kirito with Asuna in tow broke off towards a pack of three that had started to give chase. All three turned as Kirito yelling out a battle cry closed in, three pole arms swung down trying to catch the charging swordsman with their greater reach. Sparks sprayed from the metal heel of his boots as he skidded to a stop before swinging his freshly sharpened sword in a wide arc upwards. With a resounding clash all three pole arms were pushed up high tilting there wielders off balance.

Even as his sword finished its arc Asuna rushed past him in a blur, cloak flapping wildly behind her. Kirito though wasn't watching the fight in front of him, at that moment the lead group clashed with the giant kobold. Several fighters wielding heavy two handed weapons struck together managing to push the beast shield high enough to make an opening. In that instant three swordsmen including Kibaou and Klein struck, there blades shining with various colors. Kirito's heart skipped a beat as all three swords came to a stop, held at bay by a familiar golden light. Then with a sound like shattering glass the golden haze broke apart and there attacks struck home. Even without its barrier the attacks didn't seem to cause the monster much damage, but all that mattered was they had overcome its greatest advantage. The sharp sound of multiple thrust striking the kobold's metal armor flowing into one continues note brought Kirito back to his own fight. Just as they seemed to be regaining their footing Kirito rushed in past Asuna yelling out "Neck!" before whipping his blade down on them in a frenzy of strikes knocking them off balance again. Leaping back Asuna rushed past him her rapier moving at dazzling speed she launched another series of thrust. Instead of the ring of metal each thrust resulted in a gurgled cry.

As she broke off the attack Kirito rushed in to replace her finding two of the beasts falling back a pure white light already engulfing them. Through the slits in the last monster's visor he could see the whites of their eyes, it tried vainly to get its weapon up in defense but it was a futile effort against Kirito's speed. His first thrust struck the beasts helmet snapping its head back, once a gap had been made Kirito with a spinning slash cut cleanly Through the monsters neck nearly decapitating it in the process. Giving Asuna a quick nod the two charged towards the next group of monsters.

The flow of smaller kobolds had slowed to a trickle as the larger monster was being pushed back by the relentless assault of the main group. Kirito glanced over as he switched with Asuna against their single opponent in time to witness a rather fierce counter attack from the Kobold Lord forcing the attackers back. In that small gap the beast, foaming at the mouth, threw aside its axe and shield with a loud clanging sound, buying a few more precious moments of confusion. Drawing a massive sword from behind its back the beast leaped up with shocking speed and agility to bounce between several of the room's pillars. Doing a forward flip the beast crashed down amongst the lead attackers its sword cleaving a frightening gash in the floor. Laying downed in front of it was Kibaou, dazed he was unaware of the monster raising its weapon to cleave him in half. For a one dark second a part of Kirito hoped the monster would finish off one of the largest problems he had within Aincrad. With a defiant yell as if to cleanse him of such dark thoughts he charged towards the monster.

Too far! Came the thought and in an act of desperation Kirito threw his sword. With a shriek his blade cut across the room to pierce the beasts chest with enough force to stagger it back and imbed half the blades length into its flesh. Without slowing his charge Kirito leaned down to scoop up Kibaou's dropped weapon. "I'll just borrow this for a moment!" With shocking speed born of desperation the creature brought its blade down towards the black blur. Sparks flew as Kirito, angling his sword to deflect the bulk of its inertia, blocked the larger blade while still rushing forward. With a loud crash the larger blade finally deflected completely to smash into the ground and Kirito leaped forward gripping his own sword with his left hand he twisted it out. Crying out in pain the beast whipped to the side knocking Kirito back with the flat of its blade. As Kirito spun to a stop facing the beast he had just enough time to cross his swords over head intercepting another downward chop.

As if knowing it death was inevitable the behemoth went into a frenzy, slashing the massive blade at the smaller swordsman with sickening speed. Kirito for his part matched the beasts frenzy with one of his own twin blades flashing in a beautiful dance. Each fighter seemed to speed up as the gathered attackers watched on in awe. Foaming at the mouth the beast roared unintelligible phrases while a almost sadistic grin spread across Kirito's face. Darkness spread up the length of the blade in his right hand as Kirito moving ever faster toyed with the beast, enjoying its struggle. Blocking yet another downward chop from the monster Kirito came face to face with his reflection. Slitted golden eyes stared back at him with a hungry look, and the sadistic grin made his stomach turn. Without realizing it he had begun drawing on that darker part. Never before had he allowed it to slip past his guard and he hadn't even noticed.

In that split second that he hesitated the monster's tail whipped across knocking his feet out from under him. Raising its massive sword its wild eyes bright with victory Kirito watched unphased. Part of him, a part he was growing to fear, knew even downed he could finish monster easily. Another part questioned if he should let the beast finish him before he had a chance to become a monster himself. Gripping his sword he cast off these disturbing thoughts and prepared to launch his counter attack when a streak of green light crashed into the descending blade. Above him the giant Agil's attack knocked the beast back. Glancing down the larger man grinned "Sour puss back there did saw WE would defeat him, No need to do it all alone!" Klein leading the rest of the forward assault group charged in crashing into the already off balance monster. Within moments a pure white light signified the end of the battle for the second floor's entrance.

Pushing up to his feet Kirito found Kibaou staring at him with a look of pure hatred. "Here you go, Thanks for the loan." Kirito held out the borrowed sword now turned pitch black and even a few tendrils of darkness still twirling around its hilt.

"Keep it, I don't want a tainted sword." With what Kirito expected was the closest to a thanks he would receive from the foul teen Kibaou turned around to stalk away. All around people cheered and celebrated their victory. Kirito nodded to himself, it's their victory. They hadn't even needed him, he did his best to convince himself of that, images of a sadistic grin flashing before his eyes. Sheathing his old sword and holding onto his new one he turned towards the now open door behind the throne. He made it to the top of the short steps before the doorway when he was stopped.

"And where do you think your slinking off too?" Behind him at the base of the steps stood Asuna hands on her hip and Agil. Off in the distance he could see a surrounded Klein doing his best to make his way over.

"Off to the second floor of course." Kirito even worked up a smile to go with his calm answer.

Asuna stepped as if to follow him "They plan to have a big party back in the beginning town to celebrate and let everyone know. You should be there."

Behind her Agil called out "Yes you should, this fight belongs to you!"

Giving the two a happy grin Kirito answered "I'm not much for parties, and besides this fight belongs to all of you. Its better if that's how it was told. Normal people united and cleared the path to the next floor, it will be better for moral. And it makes a better story than a monster killed another monster." Giving a short salute with his sword he turned to leave.

Leaping up several more steps Asuna called out "I'll come too!"

Without looking back Kirito gave a harsh reply "It's dangerous out in the wilds, you should stay with the others. Your strong, and you're only going to get stronger. But you're not close enough to my level to be of use. You should find others you trust more along you level of skill." Passing through the doorway he climbed the stairs hoping his harsh words would keep the girl from following, and safely away from the monster he feared he was becoming.

**AN: First I'd like to thank those that took the time to post reviews! I appreciate all the help, and have tried my best to apply the suggestions for grammar and such in this chapter. I'll eventually go back and re-edit the first.**

**Yes I did actually type most of that on my lunch break. I'm a pretty fast typist when I need to be. But I did not come up with the story all at that time. I mostly thought it up over a few days, slowly refining it in my head. I just don't often sit at a computer and type. If I'm at a computer I'm normally gaming . Or streaming anime. P.S. Most of this one wasn't typed on lunch break . we closed the month on Friday so wasn't really time for a lunch break today.  
**

**As for the question of Asuna and Kirito's future interaction and how much romance will be in this story. There will of course be romance, Eventually. What you read in this is about as far as I'm gonna go for a while in the story. Plus the next two chapters I hope to write are covering the infamous Floor 25 boss fight and the raid on Laughing Coffin's hideout. I don't think either has yet gotten enough detail in the series (I believe there are some new chapters I haven't gotten a hold of so I could be wrong.) Don't for see much chance for romance during those. Anyways hope you enjoyed reading and as before if you spot any terrifying typos/grammar sins let me know and I'll try and do better in the future (I really did proof read this several times).  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

**[The Still Pond: 25****th**** floor]**

Neck deep in water, his feet barely touching bottom, Kirito ducked his head under water scrubbing his hair furiously trying to get all the blood out. Surfacing from the third rinse in this manner, hair finally clean, Kirito froze looking towards the shore where his belongings were waiting. A moment later birds erupted from the trees in that direction. Swearing to never bath unarmed again Kirito waded towards the shore as fast as he could with out splashing. He was waist deep in water when a figure appeared within the shadow of the tree next to his belongings, eying his sheathed swords he calculated the chances of getting to them before he was attacked.

A surprised and familiar voice stopped him "Oi!" Kirito suddenly wished it had been a monster. "My my Kii-bou, I didn't know you would be THAT excited to see me!" Argo the Rat grinning stepped out of the shadows. Kirito, the tips of his ears already red, found his angry retort suddenly lost as he blinked at the girl. It took a moment for him to realize what was wrong, Argo had her hood pushed back. Thinking on it Kirito couldn't ever recall seeing her with out her hood tugged low.

Finally recovering Kirito, still standing waist deep in water too embarrassed to leave, gave a rather short reply "What do you want Argo?"

Argo sitting down facing Kirito craned her neck as if to see what the water was hiding. Red spreading from his ears all the way down to his face, Kirito thrust both hands into the water to cover himself before crying out his voice a few octaves higher than normal. "ARGO! That's not very lady like!"

Sitting back Argo, serious faced, stated bluntly "I'm an information broker first, a lady second!" A wide teasing grin broke apart her serious expression. Done caring a pissed Kirito started to stride boldly out of the water causing a suddenly flush faced Argo to cover her face "Kii-bou! I was only teasing!"

Snatching up his clothes Kirito darted behind the tree his bravado reaching its limit as he hastily dressed. "Why are you here Argo? I'm not in the mood for games so lets get this over with."

A dejected sounding Argo replied "We haven't hardly seen each other lately. I can't just come by to visit?"

Coming from around the tree to sit down and start pulling on his boots Kirito replied with out looking "I doubt you went to all the trouble to track me down just to visit." Argo's statement of not seeing one enough lately wasn't false. Kirito had for the most part avoided any human contact since the fight to claim the second floor, other than a few trips into villages and occasional visits from Argo he had succeeded.

"I've come to get you for the boss fight." Argo stated bluntly.

Standing up to stomp his feet making sure his boots were on snug Kirito shook his head "Not gona happen, besides they don't need me. They have cleared the last twenty three bosses with out me, they can do one more. Tell them I look forward to seeing the twenty sixth floor when they're done." Picking up his weapons Kirito started walking away.

"The entire scouting party was lost." Kirito hesitated, with twenty four boss fights under their belts the leaders of the main assault groups had refined their strategies considerably. Including sending in a party to scout out as much of the bosses room as possible prior to the main attack. Kirito knew there had been casualties amongst the scouting parties before but for an entire party to be wiped out would be troubling. "Klein and Colbert both asked me to find you."

Reluctantly, Kirito turned back to face the sitting information broker. "Colbert? He's part of the group that calls themselves The Army Right?"

Nodding Argo continued "Kibaou didn't even complain at the suggestion. Their scared Kirito." Of everything Argo had said so far nothing made more of an impact than that last bit. Kibaou who had continued to hate Kirito from the first day with the passion of a fanatic, wasn't against the idea of asking him to come. Things must be bad.

"Do we know anything about the guardian?" Kirito questioned.

Argo shook her head no "We know the rooms lay out is long and narrow, eight rows of stone pillars more or less split the room into two meter wide corridors. No one has seen the guardian yet, that was the main purpose of the scouting party. They're reluctant to send another one in."

Kirito stared off into the distance thinking. The main reason he had avoided joining in for the boss fights at first was to keep them from coming to rely on him and his curse. But once he started having his episodes he had a reason to continue avoiding others. About a month after the first floor had been cleared Kirito had his first episode. In the middle of fighting humanoid trees about a meter and half tall he had blacked out. Hours later and a considerable distance from his starting point he came out of his daze. Not remembering what had happened or even how he got where he was terrified him. Luckily, he guessed, it was easy enough to find his way back. Following the path of death and destruction had lead him right back to where he had started. As bad as the tree creatures had been with their sticky sap like blood, coming out of a daze covered in cooling blood of unknown origin terrified him more. At least he hadn't hurt any people, yet. Still the closest he had had two episodes was more than a week apart, his bath just now was to clean up from his most recent so if he joined in for this boss fight it should be ok... should.

"Kirito… we need you." Argo's soft plea using his real name for a second time reached his ears.

**[Entrance to the 25****th**** floor's boss room]**

Kirito reluctantly stood between Klein and Colbert at the front of the gathered forces. Had he his way, he would be slinking about the shadows in the back of the group. But Klein smiling as always and the stern faced Colbert had demanded he be right at the front, for moral as they put it. Kirito looked over those gathered, at least half of them in the unadorned armor that was the uniform of The Army, when he spotted a familiar girl with chestnut colored hair. The moment she spotted him looking her she turned her head away with a sharp motion, the message clear, I'm still mad at you. Despite the unfriendly response he found himself glad that she was still alive at least. Klein gave one of his short inspirational speeches doing his best to reassure the somber group before turning to push the doors to the boss room open.

Argo's description of the room was accurate, rows of columns ran the length of the long room. At the far end was simply the door leading to the next floor, with out the throne Kirito had expected like the first floor. True most of the other boss rooms hadn't had a throne but this was the first one since the first floor he had been in himself. Advancing cautiously and quietly Kirito couldn't help but be impressed at the difference in this assault and the one back on the first floor, they really had come a long way. Behind them the dual doors closed with a resounding thud making most of the group jump, Kirito for his part was too busy scanning the room for signs of the guardian. The flickering light that radiated from crystal like structures imbedded in the many pillars caused shadows to dance around the room in an unnerving fashion. Suddenly, half way down the room the beautiful face and bare shoulders of a woman peeked around one of the pillars with a shocked expression.

Kirito tensed feeling something off about the situation while Klein beside him tensed for another reason. Kirito and the rest watched as the woman stepped out from behind the pillar, no he corrected himself she slid out from behind the pillar. Straight and shiny black hair hung down a bit past her shoulders framing a pristinely beautiful face. Her delicately muscled stomach was exposed and her full bust was barely covered by a jeweled top that looked as if it belonged to a skimpy bathing suit. From the ornate golden belt on her waist hung two curved blades Kirito thought were called scimitars, but below the belt instead of the long graceful legs one would expect to match the rest of her was the crimson banded body of a snake. As she moved towards them the slithering motion she used to move caused her upper body to sway in a most distracting fashion and even Kirito felt himself a bit flushed.

Smiling seductively as she crossed her arms under her breast, managing to strain her top even more, the Lamia spoke "Oh my, so many handsome young men come to visit me?" The husky and very feminine voice full of surprise confused the gathered troops more than anything else. Never before had any of the monsters spoken! Could it be this lovely creature could be reasoned with?

Walking past many other stunned males Asuna smacked only Kirito in the back of the head with an angry expression "Stop gawking and pay attention!" Taking a step forward and covering the back of his head Kirito started to complain when something landed between them with a heavy thud. Kirito stared at the massive python like snake that had landed where he was standing just a bit ago, before a series of rapid thrust from a rapier into the beast's head snapped him out of his daze. Besides him Colbert and Klein having been standing still was being strangled by similar snakes. Snapping his swords out of their sheaths Kirito beheaded both snakes before turning to block the dual blades of the Lamia. Her pretty face was now twisted into a horrible mask of hate and as she opened her mouth to let out a shrill cry Kirito saw a set of hinged fangs drop down.

Behind him Asuna helped the rest of the group still struggling with the ambushing constrictors, most of those gathered having been caught in their surprise attack. Knocking her blades to the side Kirito let his momentum carry him in a spin, slashing out at the monsters exposed stomach. At the last second the creature arched their body back in an inhuman fashion avoiding the strike. For several seconds they parried blows between each other the ring of their dual blades echoing across the chamber. Having finally dealt with the serpents the rest of the group charged in. Kirito finding his skill with dual swords being matched barely had time to yell out as he rolled away, a charging member of The Army unable to follow suit received a face full of acid sprayed from the Lamia's mouth. Whipping her tail out as she turned after the fleeing Kirito she knocked over most of those closest to her. Diving behind a pillar a second stream of acid splashed across the stone eating away at it with a sizzling sound. Leaping out from behind pillar another stream missed Kirito but came close enough to eat away at his long coat trailing behind him.

With a shrill cry the Lamia whipped her bleeding tail about in a frenzy battering away the attackers she had carelessly ignored behind her, before turning to send a thin sputtering stream of acid at them. Splashing mostly harmlessly against a waiting shield it seemed she was out of acid to spray. Her back to him Kirito rushed in intent on taking advantage of the sudden opening. Racing past her tail, Kirito nearly made it to his target before he let out a pained cry as her tail whipped around him. Squeezing coils of shimmering scales pinned his arm against his side and crushing the air from his lungs.

Turning away from the rest of the group as another rain of serpents fell upon them, this time brightly banded vipers, she grinned down at her captive. "My you're a rather interesting little man, shall we have some fun before dinner time? Don't worry I'll be sure to eat you whole, if not you might disappear before I can savor your flavor." Leaning in as if to kiss him, Kirito turned his face away only to receive a slipper forked tongue up his cheek. Eyes wide her head snapped back and for an instant her grip on him loosened. Kirito didn't waste the chance and wrenching one of his arms free he thrust his blade into the coils around him. At an odd angle the strike cause only a shallow gash but with a shriek she flung Kirito away. Rolling to a stop in the next corridor Kirito found himself next to a terrified Army member. Having just risen to his knees, a slight tremor through the floor was his only warning and with a diving roll he barely cleared the corridor as the floor dropped down on hinges. Even as he heard other sections dropping he lunged back trying to reach the Army member only to fall short, forced to watch the terrified teen drop down into a pit of vipers.

Looking away as the screaming teen was swarmed over by snakes, screams that ended shortly, Kirito cursed "You've got to be kidding me this is ridiculous."

"What'ssss the matter? Not enjoying yourself?" With a hiss a feminine voice teased seeming to come from everywhere at once. Leaping to his feet Kirito placed his back towards the nearest pillar and did his best to locate the Lamia. "I shall enjoy killing you mosssst, Descendent of Hell's Dragon." A sensation that seemed to originate within that darker part of himself warned him at the last second. Crossing his blades before him he managed to block the double thrust as the Lamia, her tail coiled around the pillar above him, swung downward. Knocked back against the pillar, the points of her scimitars sparking against the flats of both his swords, Kirito glanced up. Somewhere in his mind that part that was a teen boy noticed hanging upside down did interesting things with her cleavage but such thoughts barely registered. Twisting his blades to the side hers slid free to imbed in the stone on each side of him. Leaping up he planted one foot on the back of each of her curved blades, then lunged up again closing the distances between them and thrusting both swords straight towards her exposed abdomen. Again she arched her back away but not fast enough this time, several inches of each blade sank into the soft flesh. Drops of hot blood splattering his face Kirito landed back on the floor as the shrieking Lamia dived off the pillar into the snake pit below, abandoning her weapons.

All across the room separated by the collapsed portions of the floor members gathered in line of sight of one another. "Where did it go?" someone Kirito couldn't see shouted from one of the other pathways. As if waiting for just that question the Lamia rose up out of the pit directly behind one of the teens, lower jaw unhinged and fangs lowered she struck with frightening speed. Her head angled in and her jaw closed in on the neck of the teen standing blindly unaware, lifting the gurgling teen up she dragged him back down beneath the floor.

"Look out the pits are connected, she could come from anywhere?" came another nameless shout. A gurgled cry signified another attack, then a third, a fourth. At this rate they would be picked off one at a time. Gritting his teeth, Kirito closed his eyes. Where is she, show me damn it, I know you can. For a moment nothing happened, then he felt it, that darker part of himself giving out a call. From beneath the floor moving away from him he felt a reply. Opening his eyes he looked towards that sense of wrongness to find Asuna standing on the next platform facing him. Without thinking he charged forward leaping over the snake pit to land next to her. Not even slowing he lunged past the shocked girl and crashed full on with the Lamia as she rose up from the pit.

As they slammed into the ledge of the next platform Kirito managed to thrust the sword in his left hand into the stone before they began sliding down towards the waiting viper pit. Refusing to give up so easily the half woman pressed against his chest wrapped her arms around him. As their decent jerked to a stop by Kirito's death grip on his sword the combined weight popped his left shoulder out of its socket with a sickening sound. Had his fingers not been locked in a death grip Kirito would have fallen to his death, but instead screaming out in agony he hung over the waiting pit. Eyes watery with pain Kirito looked into the face of the monster clinging to him "Oh that sounded painful let me help you out." Her fangs dripping some vicious liquid she latched her mouth down on his left shoulder. Slender fangs pierced through his coat and flesh with ease and from there spread a sensation like shards of ice being forced through his veins. Screaming in wild agony Kirito thrust his right sword into her gut and twisted hard. Now it was her turn to let out a shriek of pain and the Lamia released her grip on Kirito to drop down into the pit below, curling up in agony.

Swinging to the right he managed to hook his leg on the ledge and roll onto his back, within him he could feel that dark part of himself battling the venom racing through his veins. Five blurry Lamia rose up out of the pit, each of their faces twisted in a mask of hate as hot blood poured from the terrible wounds across their stomach. Yet unable to move Kirito could only watch dazed as they leaned back preparing to strike. They lunged forward, but not in the fluid motion of a killing strike but in a short jerking motion. Rising completely onto the platform with Kirito the beast whipped around their tail painfully slapping into his left side. Hanging down from their back at an angle was the handle of a familiar two handed axe, its head buried deep between their shoulder blades. The serpentine length of her body bunched up as if she prepared to lunge across the room when Kirito rolled over and slammed his remaining blade down hard. Passing through flesh, bone and then finally stone the sword came to a jarring stop while the Lamia thrashed around.

Dazed Kirito pushed himself up with his good arm, then stood up behind the pinned Lamia. Reaching up, he gripped the handle of the axe with his right arm and placing his foot on the small of her back pulled himself up with a pant. Letting go of the axe he lunged up catching a fist full of her dark hair forcing her head back causing her to shriek she tried to reach the boy hanging from her hair. But it seems Lamia's can't reach something directly behind them any better than a normal person, at least while their lower body was pinned to the floor. Glaring stubbornly at the arm hanging uselessly at his left side, blood from his bite wound dripping from his finger tips, Kirito cursed. Work damn it! With a sickening sensation his shoulder popped itself back into place, the pain lost amongst the sea of agony his body was already enduring, and he reached up with his left arm. Fresh blood turned black as it hardened and stretched from the tips of his fingers to form cruel talons. Closing his left hand around her delicate neck he sank his new claws into the soft flesh of her throat and with a savage motion tore her throat out. Her wild death frenzy threw Kirito off her back, his fist still full of her once beautiful hair, to crash luckily if painfully back first onto the platform. Finally, the defeated Lamia slumped down, her upper body hanging over the platform as the bright white light started engulfing her body. Rolling over onto his hands and knees Kirito was vomiting blood, bile, and venom when something touched his back.

With blinding speed he whipped around and found himself staring into the blurry wide eyed face of Asuna, his right hand gripping a fist full of her hair and his black talons indenting the tender flesh of her neck. Throwing his arms out wide he crashed onto his back, kicking his feet wildly to gain some distances from her. Her shocked and terrified look softened into one of concern as she reached out a hand towards him. Kirito for his part, wild eyed, turned and scrambled to his feet before leaping from one platform after another before finally darting through the now open doorway.

**AN: Again, Thank you for the reviews, follows, and just reading my story.**

**As for the original beta testers being the cursed bloodlines, you could say that. There were what four ever mentioned by name? Kirito, Argo, Diabel, and Cooper? One of which is dead, one that won't be making an appearance. I did want Kirito and Argo to share some common traits that helped them develop a friendship. (I always thought Argo was an interesting character and deserved a bit more of the spot light.)**

**Despite what I stated in the last chapter, looking at the time line I don't believe I'll do the Laughing Coffin raid next. Looks like Sanchi and Silica will get there chapters first. **

**Also I'm trying to format this a little better, in my word document I have borders giving a bit of a transition break between sections but can't seem to get them to work on here. So I've opted with putting a location change notice as a bit of a divider, hopefully it doesn't throw off the flow anymore than it already is.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed reading and as before if you spot any terrifying typos/grammar sins or have any suggestions let me know and I'll try to do better in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

**[Twilight Forrest] 25th floor**

Crouched down Kirito crushed another of the thick shelled nuts with his bare hand before popping the sour tasting meat of the nut and a fair bit of shell into his mouth. Gone was his trade mark black coat, ruined beyond repair, and over his shoulder was but a single crude sword. His twin blades abandoned in the boss room he had acquired this one by slaying its previous owner, a lizard like creature, with his bare hands. Reaching for another of the nuts piled at his feet Kirito froze as an unnatural sound broke the forest's silence. For a second time the sound shattered the silence he had become accustomed to. Having spent the last few months hiding in the wilds refusing to enter town and even managing to avoid Argo as she tried in vain to catch him, he had neither spoken nor heard anyone else. Thus the cry for help that pierced his sanctuary, so far from where he expected to ever meet another person, truly seemed a foreign thing. Meager meal abandoned, he found the trees a blur around him as he raced towards the source of the cry, driven by a nearly forgotten instinct. Bursting free of the trees into an animal trail, Kirito found someone crouched down cowering behind a small kite shield as one of the giant mantis like inhabitants of this region hammered down on their defenses. Three different things pulled at him, one the instinct to help another person, then the fear of hurting those he came in contact with, and finally the rumble of his stomach, after all the mantis like creature was one of the few things in the area that didn't disappear when killed.

A terrified cry for help solved his dilemma, without thinking he lunged forward coming between the two fighters and caught both the scythe like limbs with his bare hands. Never even feeling the razor sharp blades cutting into his hands he braced his feet and thrust the monster back. Behind him , finally realizing the barrage of attacks had stopped the cowering defender peeked around their shield. So used to fighting, his body moved on its own. with a rasping sound his sword slid free of its sheath and he crouched down ready to lunge. With an explosive launch he lunged towards the monster, stomach rumbling, when four more people burst out of the trees. Their worried expressions, instantly replaced with relief at finding their companion safe registered in some part of Kirito's conscious and instead of the lethal blow he had intended to deliver he struck the monster with the flat of his sword. Such a blow still managed to stagger the beast but was far from the decisive strike he had intended. Two of the new arrivals charged in their long spears striking hard, but inaccurately, into the side of the monster knocking it the opposite direction. Had that aimed better, for the weak points in its caprice such an attack would have had the monster on its last leg. Still, they were quickly replaced by the other pair, one of them swinging a heavy mace wildly while holding high a round shield. As the mace wielder meet the monster head on the other attacker, wielding only a dagger, struck from behind with greater accuracy than any of the others but limited in the damage his small weapon could cause.

With Kirito leaping in to give limp wristed attacks that still seemed more effective than their own, they were finally able to defeat the single monster. The instant the monster toppled over dead, all four new arrivals crowded the other, both concern and joy nearly radiating from the group. Turning away from the group Kirito prepared to flee when his eyes settled on the mantis' corpse. Reluctant to abandon such a meal only to return to his bitter nuts he hesitated.

That split second of hesitation would change everything for the down trodden swordsman as behind him came the words "Thank you." The tallest of the group, one of the spear wielders, with short brown hair stepped towards the suddenly timid Kirito with a smile. "If you hadn't gotten here when you did there is no telling what might have happened to Sanchi." He waved his arm back at the kite shield wielder, a short black haired girl with a weak smile on her tear streaked face, as she bowed slightly towards him muttering her thanks. Showing only the slightest hesitation as Kirito continued to stand there frozen like a rabbit before a serpent. "We seem to have gotten pretty lost, I guess you are too. Otherwise why else would you be so far out here alone right? " Smiling cheerfully the teen nodded as if confirming his own statment. "But seems luck is on both of our sides since we ran into one another. Should we travel back to town together? This place is rather dangerous."

Flee, Run, Escape. Kirito's body tensed preparing to comply with his frantic mental request when his stomach betrayed him. Grumbling loud enough for everyone to hear, he froze with a long forgotten sense embarrassment. The gathered party burst out laughing and in the back the mace wielder ruffled the small girls hair "I think you owe your savior dinner, Sanchi!" Eyes downcast and with a light blush creeping across her cheek, the girl called Sanchi mumbled her agreement. Stomach grumbling again, Kirito was torn. Not simply over the offer of real food but at a strange ache within his chest, as if something squeezed his heart, he felt watching their interaction with one another. Simply surviving the last few months, still terrified over what he had nearly done, Kirito hadn't had time to contemplate his new lifestyle. Now witnessing normal, no happy, human interaction again he was overcome with a crushing sense of loneliness. Having never really experienced it before he always thought he didn't care, but now he wanted that, perhaps even needed it.

Nodding finally he spoke with a voice that felt rusty "A hot meal would be nice..."

Laughing happily at his reply the spear wielder, who seemed to be their leader, stepped forward slapping him on his back "That's something we can definitely agree on!" Grinning he turned and pointed the opposite way from town and cried out "Let us return to town, and have a feast!"

Cheering the others prepared to follow when Kirito gave a small cough "I believe town is this way..." all eyes on him as he motioned the opposite direction. They hesitated only a moment before as one they gave a similar cheer and headed the way he directed.

**[The Creaky Inn] 25th floor**

Toasting for the third time, their food not even arrived yet, the Moonlight Black Cats cheered their new friend. Keita the brown haired spear wielder and also the group's leader once again thanked Kirito. "I still can't believe how fast you were! I couldn't even follow you blade! But I guess you would need to be that fast to fight alone. I still think that's amazing." They had run into several more monsters before making it back to the safety of the town. Kirito had continued to restrain himself, simply going through the motions but rarely putting any power behind his attacks. Still, it had seemed to impress the group of novice adventurers. Considering they used the tactics Kirito had only witnessed used again a boss for such weak monsters their progress so far was more out of team work than power. Having never fought with others outside of a boss fight, Kirito wasn't sure if the use of a vanguard and attacker strategy for such weak monsters was common or not. Either way they seemed happy with their strategy and the addition of another vanguard member.

Feeling embarrassed Kirito took another small sip of his first drink before replying "Not really Keita, I simply wait until I can ambush a single enemy. It's nothing as great as you seem to think and rather time consuming." It wasn't a good lie but it was the best he could come up with on the spot. Without his trade mark black coat or dual swords it seems they had no idea he was the infamous Black Swordsman.

"I see. Then why don't you join us. We only have Tetsuo with his mace and shield as our vanguard." Tugging on her sleeve to draw her to his side, Keita continued " I was having Sanchi here learn to wield a sword and shield as our second. But she says she is having trouble learning the ropes. Maybe you could give her a few pointers."

Giving Keita an offended look the girl stated flatly "Don't talk about me like I'm useless. Besides I can't fight in the vanguard..." casting her eyes down she replied softly "I'd be too scared."

Ducker, a yellow haired teen and the groups dagger wielder jokingly replied "Just hide behind your shield!"

Shaking his head with a teasing smile Keita added in "You've always been such a scaredy-cat, Sanchi." Everyone, except Sanchi who growled at their teasing, shared a friendly laugh. Turning to Kirito, who was smiling without realizing it, Keita continued "We all came from the same village and managed to rejoin one another once we arrived at the Town of Beginnings. But don't worry, you will fit in soon enough. I promise!" Nodding their agreement the others smiled back at Kirito, including the rather glum Sanchi, who smiling seemed like a different person.

You can't. You have to leave. It's dangerous. "Al-right. I guess I'll join..." Kirito suddenly overcome with a hunger for the kind of happiness and companionship he witnessed within the group mumbled his response. Cheering both at his agreement to join up and the arrival of the food the Moonlit Black Cats, now a group of six, broke out into celebration.

**[Twilight Forest] 25th floor**

Trembling Sanchi did her best to block the Mantis' fierce strike with her kite shield, but her poor footing caused her to stagger under the blow instead. Kirito rushed in to intercept the creatures next attack and even pulling his hits, the clash between his blade and its scythe like limbs resulted in the monster staggering back. "Tetsuo!" responding instantly to the shout, the mace wielder charged in placing a solid and much more accurate blow into the side of the monster. With a cracking sound the weakest section of the monsters caprice caved in and with a high pitched shrill it topped over unable to move. With a quick thrust, Sasamaru the groups other spear user, finished off the crippled monster. Kirito couldn't help but smile as the small group cheered at their victory. In the few weeks he had been with them he had slowly helped them refine their fighting skills. In time he was sure they would become a truly spectacular force.

**[The Creaky Inn] 25th floor**

Gathered around in Keita's room the Moonlit Black Cats discussed today's hunt, and more importantly the profits they had made. "As of today we have saved up nearly two hundred thousand Col!" Keita announced excitedly.

With impressed sounds the group cheered at this announcement and Tetsuo pointed out "With that much we could buy a house soon!"

Most of the group nodding their enthusiastic approval, but Ducker the dagger wielder raised his hand to catch everyone's attention "Why don't we buy Sanchi some more equipment instead!"

Keita nodded his approval but Sanchi spoke up with an embarrassed look "No, that ok. I'm fine really."

"Ah, we can't make Kirito protect us forever!" teased Sasamaru.

Smiling with new found happiness Kirito spoke up "That ok, I don't mind really." In truth he didn't, in the weeks he had been with them he hadn't once suffered a black out. It felt as if the darkness that had before been threatening to consume him had shrunk. Whether it was the fact that the enemies he fought now didn't represent enough danger to him or more likely that his solitude before had worsened his condition, Kirito was truly grateful to the Moonlit Black Cats.

"I'm sorry." apologized Sanchi with a depressed expression. Shortly after, without plans for another excursion outside the town, the group separated to go about their own business.

**[]**

Hours later as Kirito returned from window shopping at the local blacksmith, only to meet a rather flustered Keita. "Kirito! Sanchi left out earlier and hasn't returned. Someone saw a girl that looked like her leaving town. The rest of us are going to go check the fields around here for her, can you stay here in case she comes back." Kirito just nodded dumbly still processing what he said, as Keita rushed off.

Kirito on a hunch closed his eyes and started walking as he pictured Sanchi. For a while he simply walked before his feet stopped moving of their own accord. When he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to find Sanchi, wrapped in a cloak with her knees drawn to her chest, huddling under a bridge. "Everyone is worried you know." Sanchi's head snapped up with a look of surprise then lowered her face back to her knees looking defeated.

Kirito moved until he was only a bit away from her and sat down without a word, although he didn't understand the cause he recognized a deep depression similar to the one that had consumed him for so long. "Kirito, Lets run away together."

"Run away from what?" Confused but desiring to help Kirito questioned.

"This town, the monsters, the black cats, Aincrad... everything." came the frightening reply.

"You... you can't mean suicide." as the girl made an affirmative sound he froze unsure what to do. After all Kirito couldn't say much, he had considered it himself. Deep in the woods alone, feeling hopeless. But this girl, and the other black cats had saved him. If he could he wanted to do the same for her.

After a tense pause she spoke again "No, that's a lie. After all if I had the courage to die, I wouldn't be hiding here where it's safe." Silence fell between them once again "Why did we have to be brought here, what is really the point of all of this." Sanchi questioned in an anguished voice.

Looking away angry that he didn't have a better response Kirito replied truthfully "I don't think there is a point."

For a while they sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts. "I'm afraid of dying. I can't even sleep at night anymore, the fear of it every day is just too much."

"You're not going to die." Sanchi looked up at Kirito, wide eyes filled with a desperate hope, ready to cling to whatever reassurance he could offer. "The Black Cats are a strong group, And they will only get stronger. Tetsuo and I are both here, there is no need to force yourself to the front lines. And... I'll protect you." In that moment Kirito devoted his entire being to that one promise.

"I really don't have to die?" Sanchi asked in a desperate pleading tone. Smiling Kirito nodded. Teary eyed Sanchi accepted his reassurance with a smile.

**[]**

Kirito finished changing into his night clothes preparing to slip into the comfort of a real bed, a luxury he had rarely had until joining up with the Black Cats, when a soft tentative knock started him. "C-come in." came the started response by reflex.

Wearing a long plain white nightgown Sanchi opened the door clutching a pillow to her chest. "I-i'm sorry. I couldn't sleep." As Kirito meet her pleading gaze, her eyes darted away embarrassed. Without a word he just nodded his understanding.

**[]**

Kirito lay wide awake, his back to the girl sharing his bed, contemplating the day's events when a soft voice whispered his name. Rolling over to face one another Kirito smiled at the tense faced girl and reassured her again "You're not going to die." I'll protect you, was the unsaid promise he made yet again.

Smiling the girl slid closer pressing her face into the crook of his neck, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. Kirito froze unsure what he should do, whether to flee or... not. Soft lips pressed against his neck as the hand on his cheek gently traced down the back of his neck and finally around his back to pull him tighter against her. "Thank you Kirito." the murmured reply against his neck tickled him sending a shiver down his spine. Before Sanchi lifted her face to meet his eyes...

**[25th Floor Tower]**

"With what we make here, we can surprise Keita with a full set of furniture when he gets back from buying our house." Kirito and Sanchi walking in the back of the group close enough for their shoulders to brush one another shared a smile at Ducker's bold declaration. Although, he had been against the idea of coming up to the tower to hunt, things had gone smoothly.

"You do remember tomorrow is Christmas. I hope you didn't forget to get me a present. Especially after you opened yours the moment I showed it to you!" She teased while tugging on the sleeve of the black long coat she had gotten him and he gave her a sheepish look. "Oh I knew you did! That's ok. I'm happy just having you with me." Feeling a blush begin to creep into his cheeks at the look Sanchi gave him Kirito was glad for the distraction as Ducker called out in excitement. "Hey, look over here." Pushing against a section of the wall he gave out a second excited cry as part of it shift away revealing a narrow passageway.

Danger! That was what his gut told him. "I don't think we should go in there." Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru all turned to face him. "Why not? We will be fine!"

Kirito hesitated, the dark part of him was rarely wrong about these things but he couldn't tell them that. Beside him Sanchi gripped his sleeve and inched closer to look up at him, within her gaze he could read confusion, fear, and finally confidence in him. Giving in he finally said "Alright, but only a peek then we are heading back." He locked eyes with one after another to make sure they all understood then boldly declared "Because we have to get back early so I can give Sanchi her present!" Three teen boys made drawn out teasing O sounds, making Kirito and Sanchi both blush. "Not like that! Gah Perverts!"

Laughing the others headed into the passage way while Sanchi tugging on his sleeve with a teasing look of her own motioned for him to follow. "Lets hurry, I want to see this gift." Grinning Kirito headed after the others, It doesn't matter. I'll protect them no matter what.

**[]**

With a resounding thud a stone slab dropped down blocking the path behind them as goblinoid monsters wearing tribal masks poured out of hidden entrances around the room. Kirito cursed, the passage had lead to a small room, one they now found themselves trapped in. Kirito and Sanchi at the back of the room quickly found themselves cut off from the others by the swarming monster. With a shrill cry Ducker disappeared as the attackers dog piled on him. Blue green blood splattered across the room as Kirito, screaming in despair, cut through the gathered monsters with everything he had. Not even half way to the spot where Ducker disappeared, his screams already silenced, Kirito heard Tetsuo let out a pained cry. Cutting down several more of the goblinoids, he turned to find Tetsuo struggling bravely but unable to defend all sides from the surrounding attackers. Before he could decide what to do Sasamaru, who had been separated from Tetsuo let out a shrill cry for help as several of the monsters grappling his spear managed to drag it free of his grip. With a panicked expression Kirito turned away from Tetsuo towards the disarmed and overwhelmed spearman.

From behind him came a blood freezing sound, Sanchi's terrified cry. In his desperation to help the others he had moved away from Sanchi, although he had thinned the attackers near her she was still struggling. Whipping around he didn't even feel the pick like weapon wielded by one of the monsters strike his shoulder. Backed nearly into a corner Sanchi struggled to block the attacks of several monsters with her shield, she hadn't even managed to draw her sword from its sheathe. As if time slowed to a crawl he watched as one attacker's blow knocked her shield out of her trembling hands, the second attacker raised its arm back ready to strike against the defenseless girl.

Stone shattered beneath his feet, and the force from him kicking off formed a shockwave that knocked back those monsters closest to him. Flying across the room with monstrous speed his blade struck the back of the attacking goblin's head and exploded free, shattering its mask. With a savage scream he lifted his sword carrying the already glowing monster upwards to fling it free of his blade. Grabbing Sanchi with his left hand he pushed her into the corner of the room, drew the sword from her sheath and turned to face the swarming monsters with a challenging cry so terrifying it forced them to take a collective step back. Hesitation lasting only a moment the entire group charged towards the lone swordsman and the girl he protected.

Kirito gave himself over to the darkness within him to an extent he had never before experienced. Burying his grief and despair beneath that monstrous nature was the only thing he could do to keep himself from collapsing. I have to protect her, At least her. Nothing else matters, not my life, not my soul, only that she lives. Blades moving too fast for the eye to follow, all the monsters saw was flashes of reflected light and the spray of their kind's blood. One of the beast, thinking it found an opening, tried to rush past the left side of the savage swordsman and reach the cowering girl behind him. That monster soon tasted steel as Kirito without looking slammed his left blade through the side of its face to pin it to the wall, even as he used the pommel of his other sword to smash the mask of another. Denied the quick death of its brethren, Kirito left it impaled slowly choking on its own blood as he struck out with his emptied hand and tore the lower jaw off the unmasked goblin. Grabbing a fist full of greasy hair he smash his forehead into the owners face while thrusting his blade into the knee of a second. With a pain cry the goblin clutched its knee and topped down in front of Kirito before receiving the steel plated heel of a boot to its throat. Despite slaughtering them in mass they seemed to keep coming, steadily flowing from the previously hidden entrances and with each new kill Kirito felt his sanity slipping. Laughter filled his ears, harsh, cruel, sickening laughter that made the last bit of humanity within Kirito cringe and then cry out in despair as it realized it was his own laughter.

**[]**

Covered in the sickening tacky feel of cooling blood, Kirito watched the last of the attacker's corpses fade away into pure white light. Panting he let out a angered growl, more he wanted more. "K-Kir-I-to?" His name stuttered out weakly from behind him brought the real Kirito to the surface, struggling against the monstrous thing he had sacrificed control to. Although sickened by his actions, burdened by the grief of his friends death, the simple knowledge that Sanchi was a live keep him from breaking down. Finally, in control again he turned to gaze into Sanchi's pale face and fearful eyes. For a moment he thought she was afraid of him, but after seeing that he was truly ok the girls eyes filled with tears and relief. Slumping forward as if all the strength had suddenly drained from her Kirito dropped his swords, one hand going to her shoulder and the other pressing against her stomach to catch her.

A warm slick sensation greeted the hand against her stomach and as he pushed her back to prop against the wall his eyes fell on her blood soaked lower body. Tears already welling up in his eyes he let out an anguished cry of denial "No! No no no no no no no no no no no!" He hadn't made it in time, that last attack had found its mark. Through blurry eyes he saw Sanchi give one last weak smile as white light already spreading through her body engulfed her.

**AN: Again, Thank you for the reviews, follows, and just reading my story.**

**I'm glad I'm not the only one that thought Argo deserved more! She and Sinon are tied for second place as my Favorite pairing. Asuna still wins out tho (This has absolutely nothing to do with me cosplaying Kirito with an Asuna to AX this year... absolutely nothing.) In fact my first idea for a fanfic was one with Argo as a main character in a romance with an OC.**

**As for this chapter its actually half what I wanted to post today. I planned to get more written but ended up doing more dungeon runs than I expected so most of my remaining time went to editing what I already wrote. . Also this chapter was slower for me to write since the first half isn't a whole lot different from the original. I'll be posting the rest tomorrow as the next chapter. **

**I forgot to ask in the last chapter how everyone (assuming I still have readers this far along) liked the Lamia boss. My original plan was for a dragon, but after writing most of it I felt it kinda...overused? boring? So wanted to try a different approach with a boss that used new tactics instead of overwhelming brute force to give them a proper challenge.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed reading and as before if you spot any terrifying typos/grammar sins or have any suggestions let me know and I'll try to do better in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

**[Town of Crystal Dale] 23rd floor**

Klein, grinning sheepishly, left the little towns only tavern accompanied by his closest friends. "I tell you she was the one for you man! Go on in and ask her out again. I'm sure she wasn't laughing at you." Laughing one of his friends teased the bandana wearing swordsman.

"Oh and like you have any better luck with women. Didn't the last date you go on turn out to be with an orc?" Grinning at his friend who started sputtering a defensive reply, Klein spotted something strange. "Kirito?" Leaving the his friends he raced towards the familiar swordsman who was walking towards the town gate. "Oi! It is you Kirito! I haven't seen you in age..." Klein froze as the Black Swordsman turned to face him.

Covering him from head to toe, except the tear streaks down his cheeks, was the dried blue green blood of countless goblinoids. A single sword was sheathed over his shoulder, while in his left hand he carried a naked blade. As if, such an appearance wasn't enough for concern the glazed over look in his eyes and the false smile plastered to his face made Klein try and swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Hello Klein. It has been a long time but I can't stop to talk. I have to hurry and get their presents, if Sanchi finds out I really did forget she will never forgive me." Still smiling happily and with a cheerful voice Kirito replied before turning away and resuming his walk towards the town gate.

His friends coming up to stand beside him Klein frowned "Presents?"

Glancing at his friends confused, one of them spoke up "You don't think he's figured out where that thing is going to show up? The one the locals call the Present Thief." Since the first day of winter the local residents of Aincrad had steadily changed a number of their habits, shocking everyone. Beyond decorating the various towns, they had also begun talking about the Present Thief. A monstrous creature said to have stolen Saint Nicholas' bag of gifts out of spite, having never once been visited by the old saint. "Even he wouldn't really try and fight something like that alone, from what the information brokers have gathered it should be as strong as a floor guardian." Klein looked towards the town gate where Kirito had disappeared.

**[Forest Maze] 23rd floor**

Pausing Kirito gazed through a gap in the trees where he could see his goal, a massive fir tree rising high above the rest of the forest. This part of Aincrad was locked in an endless winter filling the landscape with only cold weather plant life. Still, he doubted anyone else in all of Aincrad had spent as much time in the wilds as he had. So few should know of this particular tree fir tree surrounded by various types of pine trees. Kirito had planned on coming here to get his presents for everyone after they finished their hunting that day, too embarrassed to admit he had forgotten to get presents for the others. After all it wasn't like he had ever had friends to give gifts too before. "I'm sure I'll find the perfect present. I know you will love it Sanchi. I promise I won't forget next year. So just hold on a bit longer, It isn't Christmas just yet!" Smiling sheepishly, he tilted his head as he spoke, as if talking to someone beside him.

The crunch of snow beneath boots caused Kirito to turn around sluggishly and stare at Klein and his friends as they appeared following his tracks in the snow. Empty eyes watched the small group come to a stop before the lone swordsman. "You followed me?" His flat voice, carrying no emotion, sent a chill down the red haired swordsman's spine.

"Your after the Present Thief right? You can't fight something like that alone." Klein smiled friendly at the unstable man he thought of as his friend, even if the other didn't agree. "Let us help you, We can work together. Just like the boss fights."

Kirito flinched at the mention of boss fights but other than that showed no change in emotion "But the presents."

Smiling Klein answered "We can share the presents." looking at his friends to get their nods of encouragements "I'm sure there are lots of them."

"I can't do that, I need them for Sanchi, and Ducker, and Tetsuo, and Sasamaru, and K-" His voice cracked and he swallowed hard as he remembered Keita's accusing face as he plummeted through the air. "and Keita. It's our first Christmas together, I can't let them know I forgot to get presents." Kirito looked up to match gazes with Klein, the glint of madness replacing the dead look in his eyes. Tightening his grip on the sword in his left hand, he reached towards the hilt of the sword over his shoulder. "I won't let you take their presents!"

Around him, Klein's friends bristled at the obvious threat before their leader thrust out both arms halting them. Speaking calmly towards the unstable swordsman Klein continued. "No one is going to take their present's Kirito. Are those people friends of yours? That's great. I'm glad you found some friends. Let us help you get the presents for them. "

For a moment, it looked as if his words had reached and calmed Kirito. But the crunch of snow beneath many feet ruined the moment, as a large group of armed men appeared within the trees behind Klein's group. "You were followed." Came the blunt statement from Kirito.

Cursing, Klein turned to face the new arrivals putting his trust in the fact that Kirito wouldn't attack him once his back was turned. Hesitantly, his follows did the same as the new arrivals came to a stop before the group. "All of you there, Move aside this fight is ours."

Beside Klein one of his friends pointed out "It's The Holy Dragon Alliance, they will do anything for rare treasures." Tightening his grip on his weapons once again, ready to draw his sword and strike. Kirito gazed at the new arrivals with the same hatred filled look that hours before he had used against the goblin swarm.

Muscles tensing he was just about to lunge forward, committed to slaughtering anyone that came between him and his goal, when Klein drew his katana. "Damn it, Go on Kirito. But you better not die. We will hold them off." Kirito hesitated for only a moment before turning to dash away without saying a word.

In front of him the leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance group smirked. "Oh you wanna fight all of us?"

Grinning sheepishly Klein replied "Actually, I just saved all of your lives."

With a confused frown the Alliance leader charged towards Klein, followed by his party.

**[Base of the Lone Fir Tree] 23rd floor**

Kirito stood at the base of the tree staring up into the night sky admiring the stars, completely forgetting that over head was not the sky but the ceiling of this floor. His open coat did little to keep the freezing temperature at bay but he showed no signs of feeling any of it as he simply continued to wait motionlessly. Over head something streaked across the night sky, before a darkness blocked out the stars over head. With an earth shaking thud a massive monster landed sending waves of snow blasting against the unmoving swordsman. Over five meters tall the green skinned giant wore an outfit reminiscent of Saint Nicholas' and in his right hand was a massive axe as big as Kirito was tall, but none of this registered to the solemn swordsman. Instead his eyes locked on the massive bag held in the monsters left hand, a wide smile slowly spreading across his face as he whispered happily. "Presents, See I told you I'd get you all presents."

Eyes still locked on the bag of presents his left arm raised without his realizing it, the massive axe coming to crash down with terrifying force. Blocking the blow one handed with ease, Kirito didn't even stagger as the shockwave from the blow sent snow billowing out in a circle around him. "Give them to me, Those presents... They belong to Sanchi and the others." With a confused shrugging motion the monster swung the giant bag, sweeping in from the side it struck Kirito and sent him tumbling across the clearing. With almost mechanical movements Kirito rose from the snow, now tainted dark with goblin blood and ignored the ice and snow that had found its way into his clothes, and with dragging steps headed back towards the monster. Another monstrous downward chop descended towards the seemingly slow swordsman, only to bury into the frozen ground as he spun away with dizzying speed. Drawing his right sword from its sheathe, Kirito chopped the blade down with lighting speed cutting into the wrist of the giant's axe holding hand. As the monster roared and launched another sweeping blow of the bag, Kirito dropped face down and flat in the snow letting it breeze past him. Pushing himself up from the ground Kirito dashed between the monsters legs before thrusting one blade into the side of each knee. Twisting both blades before wrenching them out, Kirito flung himself backwards to skid to a stop as the monster toppled forward in front of him.

Madness dancing within his hard eyes Kirito looked down on the pained monster "I said give me their PRESENTS!" Charging in he slashed savagely at the monsters face, his twin swords quickly becoming coated crimson, as hot blood gushed free to melt the surrounding snow. Howling in agony the monster brought its arms forward to cover its face in a vain attempt at defense, all thoughts of attacking the deranged swordsman lost. Kirito for his part, eyes wide and glossy, never stopped his frenzied attack. Each strike seemed to flow after the next faster as he cut through the monsters defending arms with ease. Soon flesh and bone gave way exposing, the now undefended, monsters face. Eyes looked up as if seeking mercy, found only the blank faced swordsman's blades in their flashing decent.

Still swinging his swords in a frenzy long after the monster stilled and even after the brilliant white glow engulfed its body, Kirito collapsed into the blood stained snow panting. Ignoring the freezing sensation in his lungs from rapidly breathing in the frozen air so long Kirito dragged himself to his feet, sheathed his right sword and gripping the sack of presents, turned to drag his prize away.

**[]**

Klein looked up, exhausted after having driven The Holy Dragon Alliance off, at the sound of crunching snow to find Kirito. Covered in even more blood than the last time he saw him, he dragged a sack of presents behind him. "Kirito!" came Klein's relieved cry as he staggered to his feet.

Kirito, dragging the sack and his left sword through the snow as he took one sluggish step after another, walked past Klein speaking in a flat tone once again "I can't stay and talk, I have to hurry or I won't get back before Christmas. I want them to open their present's soon."

Klein had known something was off from the start, but he started having a sickening suspicion what might have driven the lonely swordsman to such depths of madness and felt his stomach knot. The glazed look in Kirito's eyes, Klein had seen that look more times than he like, it was the look of one that had completely given up. "Kirito... Kirito you have to live!" Kirito for his part slowed his staggering march for a moment, before continuing without a word.

**[The Creaky Inn: Kirito and Sanchi's Room] 25th floor**

Kirito placed the last package under the tiny tree in the corner of their, as he reminded himself, room. He had finished placing names on each of the brightly wrapped presents, and carefully arranged them neatly beneath the tree. For a moment he stood smiling before the tree "See, I told you I didn't forget. I know you all thought I had. But there is the proof. Presents for everyone!" Kirito finished his cheery announcement to the empty room. His legs began trembling slightly before he collapsed to his knees. His vision of the presents blurred, before hot tears once again began cutting streaks through the fresh blood coating his face. Eyes lowering to the floor in front of him, his body shook with a silent sob, sending tears cascading to land on Sanchi's sword. Gripping the hilt with a blood stained hand he lifted the blade up to stare at his reflection, haunted empty eyes gazed back at him from within the polished surface.

The razor edge of the blade inched towards his own neck, crushing grief and endless despair consuming him. Before a knock on the door, breaking the silence, caused him to jump up. Turning to face the door he stood frozen, for a moment he thought it was Sanchi and the others returning to take their revenge themselves, but such a deranged idea was quickly put to rest. "Kii-bou?" Muffled, Argo's concerned voice asked.

Eyes darting over the room in panic, Kirito remained silent. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing anyone right that moment, it was better if they never knew he was there. "Kirito, I have something for you... It's from Sanchi." For a while there was silence as Kirito stood there mouthing Sanchi's name over and over. "I'm just going to leave it here for you. Please Kirito..."She didn't finish her sentence and a moment later the creaking of floorboards signaled that she had fled from his doorway.

How long Kirito stood there gazing at the door with a strange cacophony of emotions he didn't know. Eventually though he found himself holding the doorknob, fear and apprehension battling against hope and curiosity. Finally, opening the door a crack he peered into the hallway to find a small plain wrapped package sitting before his door. Shuffling his feet, he backed up slowly opening the door enough to reach out and scoop up the package.

**[]**

Sitting at the desk across the room, he watched the package as if it would jump out and bite him any second. With trembling hands he finally reached out and carefully unwrapped the package, as if even the paper was a precious thing. What was revealed was something he had never expected, a Memory Crystal. How Sanchi had gotten a hold of something so rare he would never know. But one trembling finger stroked the colored section of the crystal activating it.

As the crystal emitted a soft glow Sanchi's voice filled his ears. "Kirito." his body trembling he watched the glowing crystal he held his breath. "If you're listening to this then I guess I'm already dead. The information broker I hired to deliver this should my name be crossed out on the obelisk in the Town of Beginnings is supposed to be one of the best so I'm sure they will follow through. How do I go about explaining this..." Tears already welling up again Kirito whispered out her name like a prayer. "To tell you the truth, I never wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings. But I'm glad I did. If not I would never have meet you, Kirito." Her voice sounded truly happy.

" And every since that night you have continued to reassure me that I wouldn't die. So if you're hearing this, you're probably blaming yourself. So I wanted to record this. It's not your fault, Kirito."

There was a small pause " And I know the truth of who you are. I was in the clearing the first night we all were brought here. You wouldn't have noticed me though, unlike you I was hiding in a tree waiting for my chance to run away." She giggled slightly "I hope when you opening the Christmas gift I've picked out for you it doesn't give me away, I can't wait to see if you like it."

"I never could figure out why you would hide your identity and join us, but I was glad. Knowing how strong you were made me feel relieved. So even if I die, you have to keep on living. Live to see the end of this world, to find out the reason we were brought here, and why a weak girl like me had to die." For a moment her voice seemed to be filled with a barely contained sob, as if the reason behind her recording truly sank in. "But don't forget to live every day, even those here in Aincrad to their fullest. Don't give up Kirito..." There was a long silence and for a moment the silently crying Kirito thought the message ended.

"One more thing, I don't know how you really feel about me. Even after..." There was a small pause before she continued sounding embarrassed. "well... everything. So I haven't worked up the courage to say this to you. But just in case I haven't by the time you get this, I want you to hear it at least once." Sanchi seemed to take a deep breath. "I love you, Kirito."

**AN: Again, Thank you for the reviews, follows, and just reading my story. **

**And sorry for breaking this one up into two parts. At lease there was a good stopping point between the parts.**

**Next chapter will get back into more original work, so I'm a bit excited about that. Despite the fact I was never much of a Sanchi fan, this part of the series was always one of my favorites. **

**Anyways, as always, hope you enjoyed reading and if you spot any terrifying typos/grammar sins or have any suggestions let me know and I'll try to do better in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

**[Danac] 59th Floor**

In the months since Christmas, Kirito had returned to the front lines with a vengeance. While little had changed in his presence at the strategy meetings, the new ferocity in which he engaged every fight only served to increase the rumors around him. But despite the hopes of some, Klein and Asuna foremost in the list, Kirito's reclusive nature hadn't changed. Although more visible and even taking up permanent residence within the town of Algade on the 50th floor, he continued to avoid letting anyone draw close.

So it was with a mix of frustration at this stand offish nature and anger at his apparent laziness that a certain chest nut haired girl approached a sleeping Kirito early one afternoon. Laying beneath a shade tree outside town with his arms behind his head for a pillow the Black Swordsman slept peacefully, as if without a care in the world.

To Asuna, The Flash as she had been nicknamed, who had risen to become the sub leader of what was now considered the strongest of the lead assault groups it seemed an insult to the effort so many were putting in to escaping Aincrad. After all, few of those in Aincrad could claim to have fought harder or longer for that very goal than Asuna. The early fear and despair she had felt over the situation they had found themselves in when first arriving had eventually turned into an almost obsessive desire to escape Aincrad. Since then she had been there to participate in every guardian battle. Always rushing towards the next fight, as if fleeing the reality of the situation.

Now gazing down at the peaceful appearance of someone she had thought felt the same way only served to fuel the agitation she felt with them. "Why are you just laying here. You should be out helping to clear the way to the next floor."

Kirito, who despite his appearance had woken up the moment someone came close, replied "Its one of the nicest days since we have been here, it would be a shame to be in a dark dungeon on such a day. You should lay down and give it a try yourself." Registering Asuna as not a threat, the Black Swordsman simply returned to his nap.

**[]**

Kirito sat up and stretched with an after nap yawn, before glancing down to find Asuna curled up and sleeping next to him. Consumed by panic his first thought was to flee, and he nearly did so. But glancing around the currently peaceful surroundings he reminded himself that they were technically outside the safety of the city wards. On top of that Asuna didn't look to be in the light sleep Kirito had been for his nap, but the deep sleep of someone completely exhausted. After a moments hesitation Kirito shrugged off his coat to cover the sleeping girl and then sighing settled into a comfortable sitting position to watch over the defenseless girl.

**[]**

With a sneeze Asuna sat up sluggishly, her body still heavy with sleep. Rubbing her eyes, unaware of the small leaf comically stuck to her face and the droop line across her cheek, she glanced around the unfamiliar scenery before her gaze settled on Kirito sitting close by. "Good evening, sleepy head." Teased Kirito with a grin.

Heart pounding and face red with embarrassment the short tempered swordswoman leap to her feet, hand instantly going to her rapier. Eying the black coat that had slipped off her shoulders she took a deep calming breath before stating through gritted teeth. "One meal."

Kirito, who had sat calmly doing his best to contain his laughter during her little outburst, tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

Leaning down to snatch up the coat before holding it out with a huff she repeated herself. "One Meal, Then we're even."

Within the stoic swordsman raged a silent battle, between his desire to avoid drawing close to someone again risking the pain he once felt, and the need to fight off the loneliness that always threatened to consume him. Since his return to the battle field Kirito had contented himself with simply being near people. Watching the wild crowds of Algade from the window of his small room, listening to the laughter of others as he ate at local restaurants, simply enjoying the sights and sounds of people living. But was that really enough? He craved the companionship he once coveted with the Black Cats, yet he found himself doing all he could to deny himself any chance at such. Was he still punishing himself? In the end, his debate was settled by the one force Kirito had yet to overcome.

With a rumbling stomach he grinned "Well if you're paying, I'm going to REALLY enjoy myself."

With a sudden look of trepidation Asuna stuttered "H-hey! What do you mean by that."

**[Town of Martin] 57th floor**

Kirito walked stoically beside Asuna doing the best he could to ignore the endless stares and muttered whispers. Despite his infamy across nearly every floor of Aincrad, Kirito rarely drew attention himself. Not surprising, since outside the lead assault groups most people hadn't actually seen the legendary Black Swordsman. Even if they had, the rather weak looking teen walking down the streets would never be associated with the monstrous legend of the Black Swordsman. But it was not the Black Swordsman that drew their attention that day, no it was the beautiful girl at his side. Asuna, unlike Kirito, was easily recognized across nearly all of Aincrad. As if her beauty alone wouldn't have been enough, the trade mark white and red uniform belonging to the sub commander of the Knights of the Blood sealed the deal.

Out of the corner of his eyes he envied the calmness Asuna maintained while receiving such attention. Had he known things were going to be like this he wouldn't have chosen the most popular, and expensive, restaurant he could think of. Resigned to the fate he choose for himself he did his best to ignore the endless stares.

Nearly there! Was his thought as they turned the corner. One more block and hopefully we can hide in a nice dark corner of the restaurant. With a mental sigh he nearly walked into Asuna who had suddenly stopped in front of him. Coming around to stand beside her the two watched a wedding procession making its way down the street. Cheers and well wishes filled the air around them as the young couple hand in hand made their way down the street. Without thinking, both Kirito and Asuna looked at the other before glancing away, a strange tension suddenly building between them.

"I-it's good to see some people are still living out their lives, even here in Aincrad." Asuna managed to state with only a mild stutter matching her blush.

"Um... Yes I guess it is. After all, they say nothing can stop the course of love." Was Kirito's reply while instantly thinking. Stupid stupid, where did THAT come from.

Even as the swordsman began berating himself mentally, a suddenly smiling Asuna took his hand to drag him across the street in the processions wake. "Hurry up, I'm starving."

**[Restaurant: Doragon no Bara] 57th Floor**

Kirito for his part did not lie about his plans to enjoy himself, after devouring an appetizer he proceeded to order the most expensive thing on the menu as well as not one but two desserts. Asuna, despite the sizeable tab being run up by her companion, was still smiling with her sudden happiness as she ordered a more normal meal. Feeling every bit uncomfortable under the combination of Asuna's cheerful gaze and the stares the pair were receiving, Kirito chose to dive whole heartedly into his meal.

As Kirito licked a bit of frosting from his fork he had to admit to himself, if not aloud, he had enjoyed their meal together. Asuna, still strangely cheery, had for the most part let him eat in silence, simply enjoying his company and he found himself enjoying hers. Had she insisted on carrying on needless conversation for the simple sake of well conversating, Kirito didn't think he would have enjoyed their peaceful meal nearly as much as he had. Kirito pushed away the half eaten second desert before leaned back in his booth preparing to thank the girl for the best meal of his life when someone crashed into him.

Savage, dangerous, fury rose up from deep within him ready to lash out as he thought. Someone managed a surprise attack on me! Before he could unleash his savage counter attack a familiar voice let out an anguished cry "Oh Kii-bou! How could you! Doesn't our relationship mean anything to you! Have you forgotten the magic of that night we spent together!" Argo the Rat's shoulder gave a shake as if she let out a sob into his chest.

Kirito gritted his teeth in frustration as prepared to tell Argo her jokes were not appreciated, especially, on a full stomach. When a fork appeared in his face with a high pitched sound one would normally associate with a lighting fast sword strike. "W-what is the meaning of this Kirito! Don't tell me you... you've been having a relationship on the side with this girl. That is just unforgiveable!" Eying the fork directly in his face Kirito did his best to process her words. Relationship... on the side? Unforgiveable?

A confused Kirito decided first things first and rapped Argo hard on the top of her head receiving a shocked glare from Asuna and a yelp of pain from Argo. "Alright, enough of your teasing Argo. What do you want. "

Flopping off Kirito's lap to sit next to him, the grinning information broker picked up his fork and spun it expertly before thrusting it into the piece of half eaten cake Kirito had abandoned.

Mouthful of cake Argo let out a happy moan "Mmm their cake really is good. You should take me here some time Kii-bou!"

Kirito use to Argo's wild antics propped his chin in one hand before staring bored out the window. "Not gonna happen. I could never afford to eat at such a place normally." Asuna, still holding her fork, glanced between the two in confusion.

Sliding up against Kirito; Argo with the fork still in her mouth, leaned against him with half lidded eyes "Oh is that so Kii-bou! Maybe I'll bring you here to celebrate the anniversary of our night alone in the woods then."

A suddenly blushing Kirito made to push the teasing information broker away. "Alright, enough with the teasing!"

"Kirito. Who is this girl?" Asuna's calm demeanor as she asked that question made both occupants of the other booth sit up straight.

"Ahh, yes sorry. This is Argo the Rat. I'm sure you've heard of her. " Came Kirito's nervous reply.

"Ah, I see... The information broker. I'm guessing she's just a friend right... One you happened to have spent a "Magical" night alone with?" Kirito's sixth sense for danger was going off in a way he had never experience. What was going on here!

"Ahh, Yes well. Argo! What brings you here. You never come without wanting something." Muttering to himself he continued " Or teasing me." Argo for her part was eating the rest of his desert as if nothing strange was going on.

"Aww Kii-bou, you don't really mean that. Besides, you did get me that one time! Remember that time I visited you in the woods while you were bathing, and you so boldly strode out of the water! You really got me that time... Kii-bou!"

Red faced Kirito did his best to think of something to say to that when a equally red faced Asuna interrupted with a cheery voice "Well, I'll just leave you two alone, It seems you have some catching up to do. I hope you enjoyed your meal Kirito." Somehow despite her cheery tone Kirito felt his life was in danger.

With the clatter of a fork hitting an empty plate, Argo interrupted "Alright Alright, enough teasing you two love birds. I actually need to speak with both of you. That fact that Asuna the Flash, Sub commander of the Knights of the Blood, is having a romantic dinner at the most expensive restaurant in all of Aincrad with none other than the infamous Black Swordsman simply makes my job easier. " Kirito and Asuna's eyes meet for a moment, and in that moment the unspoken question passed between them. How much would it cost to keep such a story from being spread. Both seemed to sigh in unison as if to reply, more than all the gold in Aincrad.

"Get on with it then Argo, I have stuff to do." As Asuna reluctantly sat back down across from them, the look Agro gave the two could only be described as lewd.

But before either of the two could give their sputtered rebukes of defense Argo said two words that stopped them in their tracks. "Laughing Coffin."

Kirito and Asuna glanced at one another before Asuna questioned "The group of thieves and murderers?"

Argo signaled the waiter for another piece of cake, that Kirito expected would end up on Asuna's tab, before continuing. "That's correct. It seems they have been busy lately. VERY busy. There is going to be a gathering amongst those within the lead assault group on what to do about them."

"What do you mean by do about them?" Kirito questioned.

"You can't mean they plan to hunt them down?" Came Asuna's question.

Nodding as she dug into her fresh piece of cake Argo ate several bites before resuming "Yeah, seems people are demanding something be done. From what I hear their pulling out all the stops. They plan to send them back down to the Town of Beginnings, and the Iron Citadel's prison area. "

Kirito, despite having spent so long in the wilds, had never run into problems with any of the bandit groups that had sprung up within Aincrad. Of course, he was better than most at avoiding company of any kind. Still, He had heard rumors and at the forefront of all those rumors was Laughing Coffin. Unlike most of the small groups of highway men, extorting and robbing from the other's imprisoned here within Aincrad. Laughing Coffin specialized in torture and murder. More than once talks had started on what to do about them, but in the end one problem always remained. Where to find the notorious Laughing Coffin.

"This means that their hide out must have been discovered? Otherwise you wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of tracking us down." Taking an especially big bite of cake Argo nodded. For a while the table was silent except the sound of Argo eating her cake.

Finally, finished eating her dessert Argo stood up "The meeting will be held two hours after dawn tomorrow the same place we used for the last floor's meeting." Kirito and Asuna stood up as well the light mood of their dinner suddenly ruined. Before they could leave Argo's spoke with a teasing voice "Oh by the way Asuna, details of the day I visited Kirito taking a bath are for sale. Only one hundred thousand Cor!" Argo gave a mischievous and yet somehow serious grin.

"W-what! I'd never want to know about something like... that!" Kirito gave the two girls as funny look as Asuna cried out in a uncertain and defiantly unconvincing voice. Some how he felt these two should have never meet.

**AN: First, I'd like to thank all the new follows and favorites. In all honesty, this was a spur of the moment project I started but one I'm having a lot of fun with. Hopefully, my writing has gotten a bit better as well. I doubt that I would have continued had there not been people showing interest, so thank you! **

** Second, Sorry that there is no action in this one. I actually considered not posting this until I finished the actual upcoming battle. But felt that this part was too light hearted and ... Fluffy? to be pared with what is to come. **

**Last, Sorry that it took so long to update. I try and stay busy on the weekends so will rarely work on this then. I did work on it last weekend but that was mostly because I felt obligated to reply to someone who reviewed in a timely manner.**

**As always, hope you enjoyed reading and if you spot any terrifying typos/grammar sins or have any suggestions let me know and I'll try to do better in the future. (Don't worry, I will go back and clean up previous chapters. I ran through them not long ago and was horrified at what I saw.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

**[Twelfth Floor Dungeon: Hidden Passage]**

Kirito padded silently through the darkness relying on touch and instinct more than sight. His heavy boots had been replaced with soft leather ones in order to minimize any sound he might make. Behind him he could hear the scuffing of boots against the hard stone, the muffled chink of armor, and the low breathing of nearly fifty front liners. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply smelling only cold stone and absolute darkness, still he felt something was off. Maybe it was just the bleak darkness getting to him, moving a good ten yards ahead of the main group and there shielded lanterns Kirito felt as if he was in another world. With a silent sigh he reminded himself it had been his idea to take point, the element surprise would make their plan much easier after all.

Yesterday's meeting had lasted well past dark despite its early start time. During that time most of it hadn't been devoted to strategy but a moral debate. Most agreed, Kirito amongst them, that the combat power of the assembled group would vastly out match that of Laughing Coffin's. Even if the suspected number of enemies was a bit higher than what they were going to attack with, when it came down to it those that fought on the front lines had to be strong or would have died long ago. The problem wasn't whether they could win or their tactics and strategies. It was how to win without killing their enemies. When it came right down to it, those that fought the guardians and monsters of Aincrad had never had to simply subdue their targets. All their experiences, tactics, and skills were those that were the most efficient for killing their enemy.

But this time they wouldn't be fighting monsters, and no matter how human some of them seemed in the back of everyone's mind they were just monsters. So they would need to disarm or incapacitate the enemy, an enemy that only needed to kill them. In the end the debate was settled with a single rule, voted on by the majority. All attempts should be made to defeat Laughing Coffin without killing them, but should there prove no other means... Lethal force would be used without judgment on those fighting. Even after the vote though, arguments continued late into the night.

Kirito was on the fence in the debate, he didn't want to take another person's life. But he also agreed that the Laughing Coffin had to be stopped. Finally, he voted yes while mentally promising himself he wouldn't let it come to that. He would find a way to subdue or disarm his opponents. Pushing back his thoughts on the previous day's events he returned all his attention to the path before him.

Laughing Coffin's hideout was located within the dungeon area of one of the lower floors, meaning the monsters themselves were of no real threat to the gathered front liners. In fact, this floor had been cleared so quickly it wasn't a surprise that a hidden safe area existed outside the knowledge of the rest of Aincrad. One that apparently was discovered by the bandit group and converted into their own personal hide out.

** []**

Asuna strained her eyes looking ahead into the darkness, she knew he was up there somewhere but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't spot him. Beside her Klein, who was barely visible in the weak light that escaped the shielded lanterns, whispered "Don't worry. I doubt even his own shadow could catch him if he didn't want to be caught." She nodded to the katana wielder giving them a thankful smile for the reassurance, but still resumed her vigil.

Had she not been looking so hard for the black clad swordsman even she wouldn't have noticed the black blur charge out of the darkness directly for them. Before she could even cry out the blur was on them, a heavy shield wielder in the lead noticed it at the last second raising his shield in defense.

Kirito leaped up, planting one foot on the raised shield before springing over the group yelling out "Ambush!" Even as he cried out sections of the stone behind the group fell forward with echoing crashes, dark garbed people flooding out into the hall behind the group. The narrow passage prevented the heavy phalanx in front from being able to shift into the back. Unprepared the lightly armored attackers in back, mostly wielding spears that would prove of little use once forced into close combat, would have suffered frightening casualties due to the ambush. Had a black clad figure not landed between them and their attackers, twin blades making a crisp sound as they cut through the darkness.

Kirito parried several attackers only to be forced to dodge a slender blade that passed so close to his face he could smell the acrid poison coating it. Again and again the sound of steel against steel echoed as behind him covers were raised from lanterns and the group scrambled to reform. Kirito caught one of the attackers in a back handed blow using the flat of his sword, blood and teeth arced free to sound against the passage's stone walls. Despite this the attacker only gave a bloody gap toothed grin before charging right back in. Kirito soon found himself being pushed back, every attack he blocked or parried was instantly replaced by another. Worry was just beginning to creep into his consciousness when the reorganized front liners rushed in to join the fray.

The sudden rush looked as if it was going to overpower the Laughing Coffin members when the thunderous sound of stone crashing into stone echoed from behind. Along the path that had originally been the groups frontlines more sections of the passageway fell away, revealing a second rush of attackers. The heavy shields meant to provide a line of protection for the groups lighter armored members had been shifted to the back now leaving them once again exposed. It seems the element of surprise had not been on their side, but confident in their preparations they now found themselves surrounded and hard pressed.

But despite the sudden change in tactics and being forced to fight at a disadvantage the lead group members were one and all seasoned fighters. Used to adapting to changes in a fight on the spot they rallied and the Laughing Coffin quickly found themselves being pushed back on both fronts, the superior skill of their opponents leveling the playing field almost instantly. For a time it looked as if the battle would be over shortly.

Kirito locked swords with his opponent before twirling his blade deftly disarming him, only to have another fighter charge in forcing him to abandon the first and give him time to recover. Beside him Klein in a stunning display of swordsmanship managed to disarm two enemies at once only to be left confused as to what to do next. Before he could decide another set of fighters engaged him allowing the first pair to simply recover their weapons. Things were turning out much as people had feared as the lead group members easily over powered the criminals only to find themselves unable to subdue them. Behind Kirito and to the left a member of the lead group gave out a pained cry. A Laughing Coffin member was pressed chest to chest with him twisting his dagger in the man's gut while laughing manically. The lead group member's sword was in position against the other mans neck but it seemed he had hesitated to finish the strike, a mistake the criminal didn't make.

All through the group similar situations began appearing, as the front liners found themselves hesitating at critical moments. Kirito spotted Klein back peddling rapidly with the tip of his katana pressed against the chest of an unarmed man who was laughing as he walked towards him. Bloody mouth in a grin, the man Kirito had struck earlier appeared before him unarmed "What's the matter, afraid to stain your hands with blood? Don't tell me all you little kiddies came out to play without thinking this through. If you're not going to fight back properly just hurry up and die!" With a laugh he lunged towards Kirito arms out stretched as if to strangle him.

Kirito's grip on his sword tightened, his arm moving on its own ready to impale the person attacking him. Within his heart he repeated again and again, He is a Murderer. There is no other choice. Spinning away Kirito dodged the man before fleeing into a group of armed fighters, his swords flashing in the flickering light as he busied himself with disarming his new opponents all the time chased by wild laughter.

**[]**

Breathing hard Kirito broke away from his latest engagement and finding a moments peace he scanned the fight still raging. There had been a number of the brilliant white flashes signifying a death, but from what Kirito could see the majority of them had been front liners. Six were missing just with his quick search, and still the Laughing Coffin continued to fight. With manic laughter and taunts, many of them unarmed, they were rushing around simply teasing the hesitant fighters. In the dim light a flash of white against the darkness brought Kirito's attention to Asuna struggling to keep several men at bay. With a series of thrust worthy of her namesake she disarmed both men and delivered numerous shallow wounds across their bodies, but instead of delivering finishing blows she stumbling back showing her fatigue from the drawn out fight.

One of the men still wearing a sickening smile despite his bleeding wounds picked up his sword casually as if he had simply dropped it in practice. Eyes wide he crouched down before lunging towards the exhausted girl with a wild cry. Asuna tried to raise her rapier to block, tried to spin away but her exhausted body reacted far too slow. She stared into the feverously bright eyes of the man charging her, the man that was going to kill her. In that moment when death seemed certain a single word popped into her mind, Kirito.

Darkness engulfed her vision wiping out the man's haunting grin in a flash as she heard the sickening sound of steel slicing through flesh to come to a sudden stop. Looking up past Kirito's black clad back that had suddenly filled her vision, her eyes locked with the already glossy eyes of her would be murderer. Kirito twisted the blades impaling the man leaning against him, his dark eyes hard. With an almost gleeful grin the man whispered happily in Kirito's ear so that only the three of them could hear "Murderer." Before brilliant white light engulfed him.

Clapping the gap toothed fighter Kirito had fled from gave out a cat call "Woo look who joined the murder club. Look out fellows he might actually be a threat." Others members of the group, who previously had been busy taunting their own opponents, added in their own mocking laughter and cries of welcome aboard.

Grinning wildly, his accusing eyes locked with Kirito's hard gaze as he taunted once more "Murder..." his taunt was ended with a sickening thud as his head landed beside his body. Kirito, eyes hard with resolve, danced through the small battlefield like a ghost. One fighter raised his sword in challenge only to find his hand gone, replaced by a bleeding stub shortly before a sword split his face from chin to forehead. A blade thrust into the side of another's knee causing him to fall with cries of agony that seemed to shock the Laughing Coffin members out of their stupor.

They rushed the dangerous swordsman from all sides still laughing and grinning in their own madness, but soon severed limbs and flashes of brilliant white light dampened their spirits. Other of the front liners finding their own resolve in Kirito's wild dance of death joined in the fray with grim faces. Being pushed back by the no longer timid fighters the Laughing Coffin seemed to have lost its laughter. It was only a few minutes before the first of the criminals turned to flee.

They found themselves frozen by a cold voice and a terrifying murderous aura "Don't run. I'll cut down anyone that runs. If you want to live surrender now. All others. I. Will. Kill." Kirito's cold hard glare seemed to find the eyes of all gathered. For a moment no one on either side moved before a terrified Laughing Coffin member turned and flung himself down the corridor in a mad dash.

He barely made it two steps before a blur of darkness passed him by, in its wake the fleeing man's body split apart into several sections before being engulfed in light. All eyes now settled on the Black Swordsman standing against a backdrop of darkness that seemed to twist and seethe behind him. The eyes they found watching them seemed like windows into the abyss, cold, hungry, waiting. The clatter of steel on stone echoed through the silent passageway as the first weapon was dropped. Soon a cacophony of sound erupted as countless weapons struck the floor. The battle was finally over.

**[]**

Kirito brought up the rear as all those gathered, friend and foe, made their way through a corridor crystal set to take them deep within the Black Iron Citadel. As the gate closed behind him he immediately turned and headed down one of the side passages leaving the actual imprisonment of the remaining Laughing Coffin members to the others. He made it around the corner before he collapsed to his knees, his entire body shaking. As he gazed down at blood soaked hands, both literal and figurative, he whispered "I had no choice, It had to be done." Again and again he whispered those words as if they were a mantra to stave off the self loathing that threatened to engulf him. But the words couldn't stop the flow of hot tears that made their way down his cheeks.

No matter what he said it could not change the fact, he had taken the lives of others. They may have been the lives of murderers but in the end it changed nothing, the weight of his actions pulled at his heart. No amount of justice, or righteous cause could remove the feel of his blade as it cut through another person, erase the look of horror on a dying mans face. No in the end no matter what pretty words you used to justify it, killing was still just killing.

The sound of soft footfalls closing in on him tore him from his self destructive train of thought. But when he tried to rise and flee he found no strength left in his legs, as if the burden he now carried was too much for him to lift. When foot falls came to a halt directly behind Kirito who prayed the person would simply pass him by. After a moment's pause Asuna knelt beside Kirito and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, offering what comfort she could. "Thank you for saving me. I-I'm sorry. If I hadn't hesitated... you wouldn't have had to..." Her voice carried with it tears of her own and Kirito shook his head to stop her from continuing.

"It had to be done. Better my hands be stained than yours." He did his best to give her a reassuring smile before moving to stand up again. Dropping back to his knees hard Asuna was forced to catch him in order to keep him from falling face forward. She stared wide eyed at the hand she pulled back from his body, a hand that was slick with fresh blood.

"Kirito?" Asuna's panicked voice speaking his name in a pleading fashion was the last thing he remembered. before darkness took him.

**AN: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and just reading my story.**

**NarutoHarem123: I wouldn't say its pointless, although as the writer I'm awfully bias. It is true that so far I haven't changed the cannon story all that much. This is mostly due to, and this may not be a good reason, the fact that I liked this part of the series the most. But, that said the part I do want/plan to change is what happened after they leave Aincrad. I considered just starting from that point, but since I did want to change some of the core stuff, most notably it not being a video game, I couldn't exactly do that. Its quiet possible I could have come up with all new stuff that lead to the mostly same ending to continue from but I was so focused on getting to where I wanted to be I honestly just didn't think of it. In the end all I can say is I'm sorry you didn't enjoy my story. I'll keep your review in mind when I give my hand at another story. Til then I'll continue the lay out I had already planned, as I stated from the beginning I'm new at this and will hopefully only get better. I do appreciate you taking the time to give feed back, I can't fix things if I don't know they're broken. **

**Anyways, as always, hope you enjoyed reading and if you spot any terrifying typos/grammar sins or have any suggestions let me know and I'll try to do better in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

Kirito sat up with a start his heart beat pounding in his ears. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, to slow his breathing, he did his best to banish the dreams that had awoken him. Dreams full of mocking laughter and blood, so much blood. Making a face at the foul after taste on his tongue, the familiar taste of a healing potion, he opened his eyes and instantly knew this was not his room. Delicate curtains softened the dim moonlight that flowed through the window from outside. The hazy light seemed to steal the color from the room around him, but despite that the room still felt warm and homey. Flowers sitting on tables with actual decorative table cloths, small vases and even floral pictures filled the room. It was in stark comparison to his own room, with only its functional furniture and not a shred of color.

His gaze finally settled on the figure kneeling beside the bed with their upper body laying down near his feet. Asuna's outfit was unlike anything Kirito had ever seen her in, a pale pink blouse and a short brown form fitting skirt was a stark change from here white and crimson outfit. But even more enthralling was her face, lit by the hazy moon light her pale skin seemed to glow. Face peaceful in sleep, her slow rhythmic breathing was like a calming balm to Kirito's strained nerves. While gazing down at the lovely sleeping girl the heavy weight that had settled in his heart seemed to lift. I'd stain my hands with the blood of any number of murderers if it meant I could preserve this pure and beautiful sight.

Smiling with out realizing it he reached out and gently poked the slumbering girls cheek. She made a face but quickly returned to her peaceful sleep, so of course Kirito poked her again a bit harder. As Asuna's eyes slowly came open to focus on Kirito sitting in front of her he grinned "Good evening sleepy hea…" That was as far as he made it before Asuna flung herself against him, her arms instantly wrapping around him.

He winced slightly as a dull pain shot through his side on impact but couldn't bring himself to complain to the girl clinging to him. "You're a big idiot you know." Came her muffled beratement from his chest.

Kirito, tips of his ears reddening, did his best to lighten the mood and the growing tension he felt "Me an idiot? I think my plan worked rather well. After all, how many men can say they've had Asuna the Flash throw herself into their arms?"

Asuna slapped him gently on the shoulder before answering in a voice laced with laughter "Idiot." Sitting back from him Asuna, eyes bright with unshed tears, smiled. Feeling self-conscious under her gaze he reached down to feel the bandage on the side of his bare chest. As he did a thought struck him, and lifting up the covers a bit he said in a voice a few octaves higher than normal "Where are my clothes?"

Asuna gave a small embarrassed cough "They were covered in blood, so they're being washed right now."

Heat spreading down his face to his neck Kirito questioned in the calmest voice he could "Um… Who undressed me."

"I'll be right back with some water, your probably thirsty after all those healing potions." With out answering his question she quickly fled the room. With a sigh of embarrassment Kirito propped himself up against several of the pillows before thinking, I definitely need to find out where this bed came from its so soft compared to the one I have.

Asuna returned with a glass of water, the pale light making her flushed cheeks even more noticeable. Kirito accepted the water gladly, gulping it down greedily before letting out a relived sigh. Even after all this time he still hated the bitter tasting healing potions with their foul after taste, of course that didn't stop him from drinking them. Handing her back the now empty glass Kirito stated "Thank you! Just as soon as my cloths are ready I'll get out of your hair and head home."

"No!" Asuna's emphatic cry seemed to startle not only Kirito but herself aswell. "I mean, it's the middle of the night and your still recovering. You can stay here tonight."

"But this is your bed right?" Kirito questioned nervously.

With a reassuring smile Asuna pulled a chair away from the small table sitting under the window. "It's ok, I'll sleep here tonight."

"You could sleep next to me, I'm sure it will be oK." Kirito's mouth snapped shut as he finished. Oh god, where did that come from. The two stared at one another frozen for a moment before Asuna pushed the chair back under the table with a trembling hand.

"O-Ok, I guess it will be alright." Flush faced, Kirito looked everywhere but at her as she walked around the bed to lay on top of the covers. Laying back he glanced over to find her laying on her side facing him, the pale light accenting her flushed appearance. "Get some rest, Kirito."

Kirito nodded before closing his eyes and trying to calm his pounding heart. Several deep breaths later he opened his eyes finding Asuna still watching him. Under her intense gaze his face reddened rapidly to match the renewed pounding of his heart. With a giggle at his reaction Asuna choose to have mercy on the flustered Kirito and rolled over facing away from him. "Better?"

Kirito closed his eyes certain he was in for a long exhausting night of not being able to sleep.

**[]**

Warmth. Kirito had nearly forgotten this warmth, as he lifted his arm to hug Sanchi closer to him. Opening his eyes he glanced down to see not the black haired girl he expected but the soft chestnut colored hair belonging to Asuna. At first he felt a sense of self hatred as if he was betraying Sanchi's memory. That finding comfort in the closeness of another was somehow detracting from what they had shared. For a short while contentment and sadness battled within his heart before he gave a resolved smile, I'll continue to live every day to the fullest.

Asuna's head rested against his shoulder, with one arm draped across his chest. Kirito couldn't help but admit that she really did look lovely when sleeping peacefully, now if only he had the courage to say that to her face. Still, with a grin he reached over to poke her cheek. Asuna lifted her head sleepily before resting her chin on his shoulder, Blinking away the sleep, Kirito's face slowly came into view. In a rush her face turned crimson at the close proximity to the boy she had such a fierce crush on before she flung herself out of the bed. "Morning, Sleepy he..."

"Breakfast! I'll make it." She interrupted his morning greeting with an embarrassed shout before turning to flee the room.

"Wait! My clothes?" Kirito managed to ask before she made it out the bedroom door.

"Oh, um I left them laid out on the bathroom counter!" Asuna yelled over her shoulder as she left the room.

In the bathroom? I thought they were being cleaned... Kirito found himself blushing at where that particular train of thought lead him. After a quick shower, Kirito fully dressed in his cleaned clothing enjoyed a delicious if somewhat awkward breakfast with Asuna. Throughout the meal she would glance at him shyly and open her mouth to speak only to close it again. Finally, meal finished and with no other convenient excuses to prolong his stay Kirito thanked Asuna. "Thank you, for...Everything."

Asuna opened her mouth then blushing furiously closed it with a audible click of her teeth before finally giving a shy "Your welcome, Kirito."

Kirito hesitated at the doorway leaving her home, How do you people normally do this?! Still feeling confused Kirito finally waved goodbye with a smile. He had made it only a short distance when Asuna still standing in the doorway cried out "Dinner." At Kirito's questioning look she continued "We should have dinner some time. Together."

Grinning Kirito answered "Deal, as long as you cook!" Blushing lightly Asuna gave a nod.

**[Lisabeth's Smith Shop] 48th floor**

She eyed the razor edge and mirror finish of her latest project, with a sigh she sat it on the work bench. "I guess it will have to do." No matter how hard she tried, still she couldn't match her current masterpiece. This metal just won't do, was all she could think. The chime on her front door went off signaling a last minute customer. Business had been rather slow lately, with the current high price of quality steel most were holding out for a market shift. Wiping a bit of stray polish off her hands she stopped by the mirror to adjust the clip holding her pink dyed hair out of her face. She wrinkled her nose at the still blatant freckles, I still don't think they make me look cute.

Putting on her best smile she exited the forge portion of her home into the store front to find a rather unhappy sight. A teen wearing a plain black coat, with shaggy black hair, and a pair of twin swords sheathed over his shoulder. Oh boy another one of THOSE. With the infamy of the Black Swordsman it wasn't unusual for her to see posers come into her shop. Still, a customer was a customer... al though... this one looked particularly poor. Look at that coat it's so drab, the last one had a much better coat!

As the boy looked up Lisbeth increased her smile to maximum friendliness. "Hello welcome to Lisbeth's Smith Shop. What can I do for you?"

Looking back down at the display case the boy answered "I'm looking for a pair of replacement swords. Custom made if needed." Lisbeth felt her eye twitch, At least look at me while you're talking. Who do you think you are.

"I see, Well metal prices are rather high right now. I do have a few cheaper swords already produced though." Came her cheery reply.

"Price isn't a concern I just want the best swords you can make." Was the confident reply of the boy, Ugh so arrogant!

"Well, What type of swords are you looking for exactly?" She eyed the sheathed blades over his shoulders.

"Mmm , These are what I have been using. Something like this I guess, only well perhaps you have something a little heavier?" With practiced grace he unsheathed both swords to lay them on the counter.

"Waaa! What have you been doing with these. Bashing them against a stone wall?" Ugh, amateur! How could you do this to a sword, even a poorly made one deserves more than this.

For Kirito's part he thought back on the last floor boss, a giant tortoise type monster with a ridiculously hard shell. Just thinking on the days long fight against that behemoth made him tired all over again. The cold stone of the bosses room certainly wasn't the best thing he had slept on. The sudden recent memory of a feathery soft bed made him cough in embarrassment. "Um something like that."

Ugh, do I really want to sell one of my swords to someone that will treat it like this? With a grin a new thought came to the mischievous smith. Oh oh oh lets see him lift IT. "Alright, How about this one." From behind the counter out of normal view she crouched down to lift her prize up. Use your legs! Don't want to pull your back again! With a huff she lowered her prize gently down on the counter. Even sheathed the sword seemed to have a luster all its own, the nearly transparent metal had a vague sea green tint when the light caught it. Dark Repulsor was her current masterpiece, a sword she was trying desperately to exceed.

Her mischievous grin turned into a wide eyed look of shock as the swordsman easily picked up the obscenely heavy sword before unsheathing it. With smooth motions he twirled the blade getting a feel of it before taking several practice swings that cut the air crisply. "Mmm Its ok I guess, This is the best you have?"

"What's with that comment! Can't you tell what kind of skill went into crafting that blade! I doubt you will find a better sword in all of Aincrad!" With a huff she glared at the swordsman daring him to argue.

"Well I guess if this is the best you can do, I'll take it. Got another like it?" Take her masterpiece?! Was he mad, he could never afford it. And demanding a sword of that same quality. Ugh so so so aggravating!

"You think swords like that grow on trees? The metal that was used to make that sword was one of a kind, gathered from a dragon on the fifty fifth floor none the less! " Yes, that's right. A dragon. Be impressed, amateur!

Her eye twitched when he casually sheathed his sword and sat it on the counter before asking in a disapproving tone. "So your saying you can't make another sword this good?" Muttering to himself "I wonder if there are any dragon's around I could hunt."

Ugh! "So you think you could handle a dragon all on your own? It took ten of us to bring that beast down." She crossed her arms with a smug smile.

"I don't think it would be that difficult... not for me at least. I'm sure as a smith you're not quite as used to fighting monsters as myself." Was his casual and confident reply.

Twitch, Twitch "Oh, Well if you're so strong I know where you can get metal even better than that from a dragon." Grinning wickedly she informed him.

"Great. Where?" He just looked at her calmly.

Really, so arrogant! "On the sixtieth floor there is a mine, and deep within it is a crystal ore so dark it will suck up a lantern's light! But that's only the beginning. Once it is extracted something shocking happens! Shadows seem to engulf the ore turning it into the heart of a fierce shadow beast! So far no one has managed to defeat one to claim that ore. That would make a sword to rival my Dark Repulsor!" Oh ho ho, Now you're scared for sure!

Picking up his swords to sheath them at the same time he nodded "Mine on the Sixtieth Floor. Got ya, I'll be back with the ore. Hold onto that other sword for me too, unless I can get enough to make two swords." Then he just turned to walk away.

Twitch, Twitch "You think it's that easy?"

Stopping to give her a questioning look. "Well... yeah."

ARGH so infuriating "Do you even know how to extract ore?"

Looking up at the ceiling while thinking. "Well It can't be all that hard right? I'm sure I can just knock it loose from some rock right?"

"Your hopeless! You know what if your sooooo sure you can handle this, I'll come extract the ore just to see the look on your face when the beast appears!" Stupid, arrogant, idiot!

Looking her over for a moment his face said I'm not impressed "Mmm, I'd really rather go alone."

"Do you want this sword made or not?" She grinned, he's trying to chicken out I know it.

With a heavy sigh he said "Fine, just don't get in my way."

Wha...Whaaat? He can't be serious... "Fine its settled." No, he is still bluffing. I'm sure his bravado will run out before we get to the mine.

"I'm Kirito by the way, I guess we are going to be partnered for a while." He offered his hand to the girl with a smile.

Oh now you try and be friendly. "Humph."

"Your being rather rude." She gave him an incredulous look at that comment. I'm being rude, mister arrogant. "Very well, Shall we go. Lisbeth."

**[Nightmare Mines] Sixtieth Floor**

Dark shale like rock crunched beneath her boot as she followed behind the swords man, the swaying lantern he held high caused shadows to dance around in a frightening manner. Despite all this the boy in front of her seemed completely calm. Really, I never expected him to come this far. He can't really be thinking of trying this. Not only had they gone all the way to the sixtieth floor mine but they had been walking its tunnels for almost a hour! At another fork he took right again, so far that had been his only plan for finding their way back.

Ugh, how did I let myself get into this mess. I should have just turned around and gone back home when he still wanted to head into the mines! For a moment she considered heading back, but she had a feeling the deranged swordsman wouldn't go with her. I really don't want to walk through this place alone. As she debated on giving in and begging him to go back the passage way opened up into a wide cavern. The light from the lantern struggled to pierce the darkness but managed to reveal that the other half of the room's floor seemed to steep sharply downward into darkness.

"Do you think we can get the ore from here?" Holding the lantern high he looked expectantly at his companion.

Concentrating on the stone around her as much to forget her fear as to answer his question she found a spot that looked promising. "Yeah, I think we can... Your really going to do this?"

He placed the lantern down on the ground before swinging the pack he brought with extra supplies and to carry the ore back off his shoulder to sit against a cluster of stalagmites. "Of course, you don't think we came all the way down here to go back did you? Anyways, Once it appears I want you to hide here in these rocks." He motioned to where he had placed the pack.

With a heavy sigh she approached the spot she expected to find the ore readying the pick she had brought just for this. "Oh don't worry about that, I won't be anywhere near that thing." Mumbling to herself about arrogant swordsmen she raised her pick.

With a clear sound the pick struck the stone again and again, slowly wearing it away. When the faceted edge of a black crystal came into view she felt a shiver run down her spine. I really shouldn't do this. Chink. This is such a bad idea. Chink. That's it I'm going to demand he take me back. Chink. She struck the stone out of habit with the force of her resolve. The final blow knocked away a section of the shale like stone wall causing the meter long crystal she had been uncovering to fall free.

Frozen, she stared at the dark crystal at her feet while her heart raced. Seconds passed and still nothing happened "Is that what we came for?" Kirito, blades drawn, asked from over her shoulder.

Turning to look at the swordsman she answered "I think so. But nothing happened. Maybe it was just rumors." Suddenly, the cavern grew darker. As the light cast by the lantern seemed to dim on its own. Wide eyed she glanced down at the crystal now covered with a seething darkness. "Waaaa!" Lisbeth wasted no time in fleeing to the cover she had been instructed to earlier. This is bad, this is bad.

She watched until the seething mass of shadow grew larger and larger before stretching out long tendrils of darkness that it rose up on like limbs. Nearly a dozen of these shadowy limbs swayed around the dark cave as it rose to an impressive height. From within the body of shadow two crimson sparks seemed to watch the swordsman that stood ready before it. For a moment time seemed to hold its breath with Lisbeth as the two opponent's fierce aura's crash against each other. Then with a blur of motion the shade lashed out at Kirito with nearly all its limbs.

Lisbeth clenched her eyes tight in terror, too many! Too fast! Instead of the cry of agony she expected there was the high pitched ring of steel being struck hard and fast. Opening her eyes she watched as the swordsman seemed to dance between blows like a leaf on the wind, those he wasn't able to avoid were parried by twin blades flashing against the darkness with impossible speed.

Who... who is this guy! Darting through an opening the swordsman slashed across the shade cutting it in half. Or at least it should have, the blade passed through the darkness with ease leaving it unharmed in the attacks wake. A shocked moments hesitation nearly cost him everything as Kirito was forced to scramble back evading a new flurry of attacks. No longer trying to strike the body he attempted to cut the shadowy limbs, that at least seemed solid, away. With blades glowing brightly in a dazzling display of swordsman ship he managed to cleave nearly half the shades limbs off. Panting from the effort he wanted to shout out a curse as the monsters limbs simply reformed.

Spinning away to avoid the newest assault Kirito's foot struck the nearby lantern sending it skidding across stone. With a shattering sound the glass cover broke and spilled oil ignited across the floor. With an unearthly shriek the shade leapt away from the spreading fire its body seeming to shrink down. "Lisbeth! In the pack is a water skin throw it to me!"

Broken out of the trance she had been in at watching such a fierce fight first hand she scrambled in the pack. Finding a heavy leather skin filled with liquid she yelled out "Here!" And tossed it towards him before realizing his back was to her. Recovered the shade had launched an even fiercer counter attack than before.

Kirito for his part heard the girls shout and went into a quick frenzy. Faster! Faster! FASTER! Shadowy limbs fell away like dark snowflakes to dissipate into thin air. Without looking back he thrust his right sword out impaling the skin mid air. As the strong scent of oil washed across his senses, he spun away dragging the dripping sword through the flickering flames on the caves floor. The darkness surrounding them seemed to lessen as his sword ignited with a whoosh and with a quick motion Kirito flung the now burning oil skin free of his blade to splatter across more of the cavern's floor causing the monster to shrink back even further. Before it could recover he lunged forward with enough force to shatter the stone beneath his feet. His now burning sword cut deep into the mass of darkness seeming to eat away at its size. With a ear splitting shriek the shade dove away from Kirito towards the darkest part of the cavern.

Lisbeth's eyes went wide as the monster raced straight towards her hiding spot between the stalagmites. Frozen she watched as it dove right past her even as Kirito yelled out for her to flee. Relief washed through her as it passed her by, it was shortly replaced by fear as a heavy blow from behind sent her tumbling across the cavern's floor. Coming to a rolling stop she looked around dazed before realizing she had rolled right onto part of the floor that was currently on fire. With a shriek she started rolling across the ground trying to put out the fire, for a moment it looked like it was working. That is until the floor dropped out from beneath her. With a scream of panic she found herself sliding rapidly down the steep decent on the other half of the cavern into darkness.

The rough stone scrapped across her back slowly shredding her cloak and sending sharp pains through her as she continued to slide down the ever steeper slope. Oh god, I'm going to die! She was too far into panic to even be shocked as Kirito's form appeared from the darkness above, running down the steep slope to chase after her. Seriously! He's able to keep his balance running like that. What kind of monster is he. Despite the desperate situation her thoughts felt calm. Catching up to her in surprisingly short time he reached out his hand. Lisbeth stretched her hand out to catch his and felt herself being pulled upright before strong arms wrapping around her causing her wounded back to give a sharp cry of protest.

Spinning around backwards Kirito braced his feet trying to slow their decent down the, now, nearly vertical slope. Sparks flew free of his plated boot heels breaking the darkness with a strobe light like pattern. To Lisbeth's surprise their speed did start to slow before Kirito pitched backwards suddenly causing the pink haired smith to crash hard against his chest before they speed up in their decent into darkness.

**[]**

Face squashed against Kirito's chest Lisbeth gave out a groan into the darkness around them. Sitting up from where she had landed on top of him and carefully feeling out the space behind her scooted back. "K-Kirito?" she asked the darkness where he should be in a fearful tone.

"I'm glad your alright, Lisbeth." his relieved tone made her face flush a bit.

"I think you can just call me Lis at this point." Her grim grin was hidden by the impenetrable darkness around them.

There was a strange wet tearing sound from near where Kirito's voice was coming from followed by the sound of him rummaging through his pouch.

A dim light washed over them as Kirito produced a small light stone. "It won't last long, but it should be enough for us to ready our teleport crystals." Lis nodded as she rummaged through her own belt pouch for her teleport crystal, as she did she glanced around their surroundings. They had come to a stop on a ledge several meters wide and twice that long. Behind Kirito a jagged section of stone like rows of razor sharp teeth glistened wetly in the darkness.

Finally producing her teleport crystal she couldn't help but ask "Are you... ok?"

Flashing her a quick grin that didn't reach his pained eyes he answered "Of course. Something like this is nothing."

Unable to resist she found herself smiling at that cocky attitude that had so annoyed her earlier "Alright then." Together they raised their teleport crystals ready to abandon their hunt for the ore.

Before they could escape a seething mass of darkness crashed into Kirito knocking him onto his back again. Lis's eyes went wide as she looked down on the two dark figures struggling wildly in the dim light. "Go! Teleport now!" Kirito's shout echoed through the darkness as he did his best to grapple the tentacle like limbs of the now smaller monster. Instinctively, her arm raised and her mouth opened to shout out her destination.

With gritted teeth Lis dropped her teleport crystal and instead drew the hammer hanging at her waist. Gripping it with both hands she swung down on the mass of darkness. Instead of passing through the monster as Kirito's blade did earlier her hammer struck something hard within the smaller mass of darkness. A high pitched clear sound filled the darkness around them followed almost instantly by the wild shriek of the Shade. Several of its limbs lashed out hard striking the girl and causing her to stumble back. As she landed on her butt, the hard impact against the stone caused a jarring sensation to run up the length of her spine.

Looking up she found herself staring into those crimson spark like eyes as the shade stretched itself up to loom over her. Terror froze her as she gazed up at the monster with a strangled cry, I'm going to die, here in this dark place where no one will ever know. The monster gave a quick jerk forward as if to lunge at her and she flinched expecting its attack. Instead, the thing went wild as she glimpsed the crystal ore press forward through its chest for a split second, a fist wrapped around it. From the darkness behind it, Kirito's face appeared. Gone were his normal dark eyes instead they were like pools of molten gold that light up the darkness.

Flailing all its limbs against the grim faced swordsman the Shade seemed to go crazy. As Kirito opened his mouth wide Lis heard the sound of a deep breath being drawn, and drawn, and drawn. In a mix of fascination and horror she watched as the darkness that made up the shades body was drawn into Kirito's waiting mouth. In a futile effort, several of the monsters limbs slapped against his face as if trying to brace itself from being drawn in. With a sickening shriek the last bit of the monster containing its twin spark like eyes was drawn into Kirito's mouth before it snapped closed with a audible sound.

No way, He can't be. Is he really him... the real Black Swordsman? He has to be. Who else could do something... like that. As her hand landed on her teleport crystal she gripped it in a panic, preparing to flee the new monster before her. In that moment the unnatural light disappeared from his eyes and Kirito collapsed like a puppet whose strings were cut. The pathetic condition of the swordsman before her caused the girl to hesitate. He did save my life back then. Thinking back she remembered not only how he had struggled to protect her during their wild decent but even his panicked cries for her to flee alone.

Swallowing hard she did her best to hide her fears. "So... What was that?"

His body gave a wild jerk before shuddering. With greater effort than he would have liked he managed to sit up. "I'd be lying if I told you I knew."

Watching as his body gave another spasm before coming to a shuddering stop Lis asked. "Are you going to be ok."

Drawing in a deep breath and shuddering once more "Yeah I think so, it just... I can feel it moving inside my stomach."

A shudder passed through the pink haired smith before she answered softly. "Oh."

Giving her a half reassuring half pleading grin he lifted up the dark crystal ore still clutched tightly in his fist. "Well as fun as that was, What do you say we get out of here before something else exciting happens? You're still up for making me a sword right?"

As the two dirty, wounded, and exhausted teens looked at one another Lis felt a laugh burst out of her mouth. "You know... your probably the weirdest person I've ever met. But... I guess that isn't so bad." Still grinning wildly she lifted her teleport crystal as if giving a toast and together they shouted out "Teleport: Lindas!"

**AN: First and foremost, the romantic stuff isn't normally more style. I enjoy reading/watching them sure, but I can never seem to write them very well. So if the first part between Kirito and Asuna felt awkward, it probably was. That section is the one most likely to be changed at a future date if I can figure out a way to make it better. Still, I needed them to get closer so had to do something. Almost, just had Kirito toss her on the bed and ravish her . at least that would have been easy to write.**

**1nf1n1t3: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. As for their hesitation in killing another person, I don't think the soul part actually comes into play. Its more that, taking a human life goes against most peoples natures. While hunting monsters, soul or not, there is still that thought that it is only a monster. On top of that the crusade would have been made up of those so morally against what the Laughing Coffin did that they felt compelled to stop them. After all, the more pragmatic lead group members probably wouldn't risk there own lives to stop something that didn't directly effect them. Anyways, that's about the train of thought that went through my mind when writing this. Though, I fall in the group that would have cut them down with out hesitating and thought the others were crazy. After all, they were trying to kill them.**

**iguessso12: I appreciate your review a lot! While I don't actually mind critical reviews, there good for making you look at your own work from another perspective, it is encouraging to get a purely positive review! The Laughing Coffin crusade is something that comes up in the story as a major deal again and again yet never really addressed in detail! When I decided to do a fanfic I was caught in a debate on two ideas. The current one, and one based on Argo investigating a unique skill user. The skill was only useable for PKing and was used by a brutal PKKer who was obsessed with killing PoH of Laughing Coffin. In the end I chose this one just because I wanted my first attempt to include Kirito who wouldn't have shown up much in the other. Anyways, I've gotten side tracked . Thanks again for the great review.**

**As always, hope you enjoyed reading and if you spot any terrifying typos/grammar sins or have any suggestions let me know and I'll try to do better in the future.**

**P.S. I actually planned on not updating today and instead going back to re-proof read the previous chapters. But felt I had to post just to reply to reviews. That proof read is still coming though, I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

**[Lisbeth's Smith Shop: 48th Floor] **

The door gave its cheery chime as Kirito entered Lisbeth's Smith Shop. It had been two weeks since that day he first entered this shop, and yet it felt like hardly any time had passed. His wounds had healed nicely and he had even replaced another ruined coat, something that was happening far too often in his opinion. Lis's head poked out from the back room and her false saleswoman smile was instantly replaced with the genuine article.

"Kirito!" She cried out his name in greeting as she entered the room. Kirito blinked several times, gone was the rather drab but functional attire she had worn before. Instead,she was wearing a bright pink outfit that complemented her dyed hair rather nicely. Twirling to a stop directly in front of him with a slight blush she asked. "What do you think?"

Feeling a bit nervous under her intense waiting gaze he reached up and ruffled her pink hair. "It looks good on you!" As he tried to take his hand away both of hers came up to gently grip his forearm, holding his hand in place on top of her head.

For a moment Lis held his hand in place enjoying the warmth that spread through her body before with an embarrassed giggle she did her best to play it off "I see you have new cloths too!" Rubbing the sleeve of his new coat as if feeling the material was her goal from the start, she asked while letting go of his arm. "What is this made of?"

"Um, wyrm scale leather. I've gone through so many coats lately I thought maybe I'd try something a bit more durable, hopefully this will be worth the effort it took to get the leather." Kirito gave a sheepish grin.

"Really? That sounds rather exotic, where did you ever find someone to make it?" Lis questioned while thinking that the high quality coat of exotic materials match the Black Swordsman much better than his old cheap one.

A dark blush rapidly spread up his face "Um…. the tailor Ashley made it for me."

Lis's eyes went wide then narrowed as her mischievous grin spread across her face "Oh ho ho, Ashley?"

Still blushing furiously. "Y-yes. Have you heard of her?"

Still grinning "Of course I have, what woman hasn't? After all she is the best tailor in all of Aincrad. Of course she is also a bit eccentric. I heard she never makes clothes for men though."

With a nervous cough Kirito continued. "Oh…. Is that so. She did take some convincing to get the coat made."

Lis thought his head might pop if it got any redder, still grinning she couldn't help but ask in a teasing tone. "Oh, Convincing? What kind of Convincing?"

With another nervous cough Kirito asked in a slightly higher voice "D-did you finish the sword by chance?"

After a short debate Lis decided to have mercy on the swordsman, despite how curious she was, and let him change the subject. "Of course I did. Who do you think your dealing with?"

Giving her a thankful smile he answered seriously. "Lisbeth, Aincrad's greatest master smith!"

Now her turn to blush as she brushed some unseen dirt from her skirt "Well… Yes. Anyways come on back into the forge area. I'm not carrying that monster out if I don't have too!"

Grinning, Kirito followed her back into the forge area, there sitting on a work table that seemed to strain under its weight was a sword of utter darkness. The polished blade, that seemed to drink in the light around it, seemed to have a strange crimson glow deep beneath its polished surface. Picking up the sword, Kirito gave it a testing twirl listening to the smooth sound of its razor edge cutting the air. Several hard slashes brought an excited grin to his face. "Its amazing!"

Lis let out the breath she had been holding and grinned from ear to ear. "Well of course it is. I made it after all!" Smiling a bit shyly she added "With some help of course. Its name is the Elucidator."

Giving the sword a final testing slash he placed it back on the table "A fitting name. Its perfect. I'd like to buy your Dark Repulsor too. How much for them?"

Lowering her eyes she gripped her skirt before answering in a soft voice so different from her normal tone "I don't need any money. In exchange for the swords…. I'd like to be your personal smith."

Confused Kirito questioned. "Personal smith? What does that mean."

Biting her bottom lip she took a deep breath before answering "Let me, only me, be the one to maintain your equipment. Come back here after you've been out in the field… Come see me… Every day."

Kirito almost agreed to the unusual request with out thinking, before the intense look in Lis's eyes made his heart pound with understanding. "Lis…" He glanced away "There is someone… Someone important to me… I… She…" Kirito stumbled around his confession.

Head lowered, Lis interrupted him "Oh… I see."

Feeling helpless in the face of such a situation. "Lis… I..."

With a bright grin Lis looked up at Kirito "Idiot! You don't think I was interested in… in something like that! I just don't want you treating my swords badly is all!" Lis tilted her head to the side giving him a teasing grin that didn't match the tears in the corners of her eyes.

After a moments hesitation Kirito stepped forward and wrapped the teary eyed smith in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." Lis clung to him even knowing it wouldn't last, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. "You did keep your promise though, you made a sword for me." Kirito's voice muffled, by his coat she had buried her face in, struck a cord reminding her of a nearly forgotten memory. Of a cloaked figure, her first customer so long ago… and the first person to complement her work.

Looking up at Kirito's smiling face she felt a laugh bubble up past the heavy weight on her heart. "You! From back then?" Kirito only nodded. Pulling back from the swordsman she grinned. "Well I keep my promise, so you have to keep yours. Every time you come back from the field you have to stop by for maintenance!" I haven't given up yet!

**[Dungeon Area: 75th Floor]**

The Skeletal warrior raised its thick tower shield to block the next attack. With a soft rasping sound the pitch black sword cut easily through the metal shield as if it were paper. Letting out a rattling scream the monster waved around the remaining half of the shield in desperation before, in a rush Kirito began spinning around the monster. With each twist he slashed out with both of his new swords, the razor edged master work weapons sliced through the hard skeletal frame of the monster with ease. As the monster collapsed into a pile of bone fragments Kirito grinned wildly before charging the last of the monsters.

He had chosen to test his new weapons against these monsters for a reason, while not very offensively strong their defense was amazing. Those heavy tower shields and bones as hard as stone normally wore away at his swords, so in the past he had avoided them. But now, as he charged in both weapons thrust out to the right to give a double handed upward swing launching the monster into the air before a series of lighting fast slashes blew apart the monster into a rain of rubble, he had no trouble at all. Eyeing the still razor sharp and unmarred blades he grinned to himself. Wait until she sees these!

Kirito had another dinner date with Asuna tonight, between his new coat, his new swords, and the necklace he found for her he was rather excited about seeing her. Reaching into his pouch he pulled the piece of jewelry out to look at it again. A pale icy blue tear dropped shaped gem hung from a finely woven gold chain. As the flickering light of a nearby torch reflected from the cool gem it cast a soft light that had reminded him of the hazy aura she always seemed to have when bathed in moonlight. Even when he first acquired it from its previous owner , a harpy, he had instantly thought to give it to her. So instead of being tossed in with the other junk he pawned off on Agil he had been carrying it until their next date. Flicking the necklace up to catch in a tight fist he grinned, I'd better go get cleaned up!

**[Asuna's Home: 61st Floor Selmburg]**

Kirito sat back on the small sofa with his cup of honey sweetened tea wearing only a pair of simple black pants and his best, still just plain black, shirt. His new swords and coat were currently tucked away in Asuna's coat closet. After much fawning from the girl she had insisted he not wear his combat attire to the dinner table. Afraid of missing out on another delicious meal, or possibly being stabbed with a fork, Kirito had quickly complied. Sipping his tea Kirito let out a contented sigh. "Dinner was the best yet! I'd fight a hundred floor bosses just for another dinner like that!"

Blushing lightly Asuna, dressed in the soft pink sundress that hung low off her shoulders that just happened to be Kirito's favorite, giggled "Silly! You don't have to go that far." Her voice taking on a shy tone "I'll cook for you any time you want, Kirito." Grinning as Kirito developed his own blush she continued "Of course, You will need to get me another rabbit!"

With a groan Kirito complained "I've only seen three of them, and that's the first one I've managed to catch! Their just too fast!"

"Well if you want to enjoy that stew again, you're just going to have to try harder!" Giggling at his defeated look she thought of something. "Oh, Leader wanted me to let you know the next boss fight should be in a few days. He wanted me to remind everyone this is a quarter mark floor."

Kirito's face tensed at that comment for two reasons. First, the comment about a quarter mark floor. So far the twenty fifth and fiftieth floors had been particularly bad fights, most agreed the seventy fiftieth would probably be the same. Second, was the mention of The Knights of the Blood Oaths leader, Heathcliff. Kirito thought back on their last meeting, unlike previously, where he simply caught glimpses of him at boss fights or occasionally strategy meetings they had been face to face. Shortly after the Laughing Coffin Crusade Heathcliff had actually summoned him in person. Kirito had felt it odd, while at this point he was more or less universally accepted at boss fights, that still didn't mean everyone liked him. Those that didn't simply gave him the cold shoulder. Heathcliff was amongst the lead in this group, though he was at every boss fight since the Knights were formed shortly after the 25th floor's disastrous battle. It always seemed he went out of his way to avoid Kirito, so being asked to come see him in person at the Knights headquarters even under the guise of thanking him for saving their sub leader felt odd.

Still, with Asuna at his side he had gone to meet with the legendary fighter, the Holy Sword. During the meeting a stone faced Heathcliff had given his thanks from behind his desk with his closest advisors. Though everything seemed friendly enough on the surface, the man's hard eyes seemed to constantly be sizing Kirito up. In response the dark part within Kirito twisted and seethed making him feel more aggressive towards the man in front of him. In the end, air filled with tension, Kirito had made his leave with a slightly confused Asuna at his side.

"You still don't like the Leader?" Asuna's question brought him out of his daze and he gave a sheepish grin.

"No, it's not that." Have lied. "I was just thinking about the next boss fight is all." Asuna, giving him a questioning look, seemed to reluctantly accept his excuse. "Anyways, I have something I want to give you."

Grinning excitedly Asuna questioned "Oh? Something for me? What is it?!"

With his own mischievous grin Kirito replied "Close your eyes!"

For a moment Asuna gave him a serious look before complying. Kirito grinned and fished out the necklace from his pocket ready to dangle it in front of her for when she opened her eyes. As he looked at her again she licked her lips before giving them a slight pout suddenly making his heart pound. What kind of gift does she think I'm giving her! Swallowing hard after a moment's hesitation he said "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes with a slightly disappointed look, a look that was quickly replaced with one of pure joy. "This is for me? It's so pretty!" Carefully she reached up and took the necklace from Kirito before with a brilliant smile, that made his heart skip a beat, she reached behind her to fasten it around her neck.

Under her intense smiling gaze Kirito felt himself fluster and glancing out the window towards the night sky he stated "It's getting kinda late."

With a slightly dejected tone Asuna replied "Yes it is..."

Glancing back at the beautiful girl before him he blurted out "Can I stay with you tonight?" Oh god not again, Why Why Why can't I control my mouth when I'm around her!

Asuna's entire body tensed at that comment making Kirito glance around nervously to ensure no silverware was close at hand. When his eyes settled on her once again she gave a resolved nod before standing up suddenly to walk away from him. Oh god, I've done it now. She's really pissed this time. Her back turned to him she seemed to be fiddling with her hands, probably debating on whether or not to get her rapier. Maybe I should just leave.

Before the nervous swordsman could decide what to do a surprising thing happened. Asuna's pink sun dressed dropped to the floor. Jaw dropped and eyes wide Kirito stared at the girl, his eyes tracing down her slender frame to the small white panties hugging her hips. Glancing over her shoulder at him with a shy look she whispered "Don't stare!" Kirito, frozen, continued to stare. "Hurry and get undressed too, its embarrassing being like this alone."

After making a few unintelligible sounds Kirito swallowed hard "I just wanted to stay here... like before... I didn't mean..."

Asuna's eyes went wide while a dark blush rushed down her face and even to her exposed chest. Gripping her right hand in a first she gritted her teeth as she charged the foolish swordsman. Kirito reacted out of instinct, catching her wrist he fell back on the couch using her momentum to pull her off her feet. As she landed heavily on top of him she gave him a furious glare before he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. Her anger instantly vanished, her lips softened against his, as they kissed. Their hot breath mingling Kirito reached his free arm around her to pull her tight against him. He could feel her heart racing in tandem with his own as he pulled away from their kiss. Smiling at the dreamy eyed panting girl above him he whispered "I'm an idiot, I know. But... I'll make it up to you." Before kissing her smiling lips once again...

**[75th Floor: Dungeon area]**

Kirito stood beside Asuna, who leaned gently against him, waiting with the rest of the group outside the bosses room. He nodded to Klein and Agil before once again letting his gaze settle on the crimson and white clad swordsman. Every since that day a nagging feeling had been growing within Kirito, one he still couldn't quite place, but he had come to trust these feelings. Heathcliff, considered the strongest fighter in all of Aincrad, The Holy Sword, The Leader the Knights of the Blood Oath, Champion figurehead of the lead assault groups... Was a threat to Kirito. A slight tug on his sleeve brought his gaze down to Asuna at his side who gave him a questioning look with an arched eyebrow. Grinning he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips "It's nothing." Flustered, both by the small kiss and the cat calls from others nearby, she let the subject drop.

Standing before the boss room Heathcliff simply gave everyone a serious look, no speeches would come from this stoic warrior, just the look of absolute confidence. Turning around he pushed open the doors and lead the silent charge into the boss room.

**[]**

The massive room within dwarfed any boss room they had witnessed so far, its ceiling rising high up into darkness. Behind the group the giant doors closed with a sharp sound before melting away into the wall, a sudden sense of dread filling the room. Kirito swallowed hard his eyes straining as she scanned the darkness while shifting subconsciously closer to Asuna. With a terrifying roar a massive form descended out of the darkness, the body of a lion, bat like wings, a fanged human face, and a scorpion like tail curled on is back, it was truly a monstrous sight. As the Manticore crashed down on the ground with another ferocious roar the impact alone knocked several from their feet. Towering over the gathered group its height at the shoulder at least five meters, it was a boss worthy of the seventy fifth floor.

It charged in simply trampling many of the group beneath is massive paws before a crimson and white clad shield wielder intercepted it. Its mouth open wide as if to swallow the man whole a cross shaped tower shield collided against one if its saber tooth like fangs. In a stunning display of power the monster was forced to a stop after the lone man skidded backwards only a few meters. Watching that display Kirito could only think, Too strong!

Without waiting any longer Kirito charged in, with Asuna at his side, leading the rest of the group. Kirito and Asuna both ducked down letting the monster's wing pass over head with a fierce breeze. Behind them those too slow to react were thrown across the room, while those that had dodged continued to follow the black and white clad couple. Spinning to the side, Kirito dodged the scorpion like tail as it struck the ground with enough force to shatter the stone. Once, twice, then a third time his swords rang out as they slashed into the armored tail before it retreated unharmed. Impossible, neither the Dark Repulsor nor the Elucidator could cut that thing?! Diving into a roll he managed to dodge a swipe of the beast's massive paws before rushing in on its side.

Racing beneath the beast he thrust his blade over head and dragged it across its stomach. His twin blades managed to cut through the thinnest part of the monsters fur, but leaving only shallow cuts in his wake. Asuna was dancing around one of its stomping hind legs, her lighting fast attacks barely scratching it. For tens of minutes the assault group rained down their fiercest attacks on the monster who in turn did the same. Panting and already exhausted, Kirito disengaged from the fight for a moment to catch his breath. Damn it, this isn't working... at this rate... Gritting his teeth his glared at the monster before him, come on. Where is it, you have to have a weakness.

Its tail was covered in that ridiculous caprice armor, the rest of its body coated in thick fur as strong as the toughest steel. Letting his gaze settled on its wings, Kirito eyed the thick tears and gashes that had been inflicted on them robbing it of flight but seeming to do nothing more than enrage the monster more. An idea formed in his mind he searched out a particular giant figure and spotting them, raced in their direction. "Agil!" As the giant bald man glanced in the direction of the charging swordsman Kirito yelled out again "Give me a boost!"

With only a slight hesitation Agil braced his body and tilted his giant axe downwards towards the rushing figure. As Kirito planted both feet on the flat side of the giant axe's head Agil gave out a thunderous roar as he twisted his entire body to fling the black swordsman high into the air. Kirito did a forward flip as he reached the peak of his flight and dived straight down towards the monster, both blades leading the way.

As he descended he let out a fierce war cry of his own, his eyes flashing golden as the lengths of his blades burst into dark flames. With a sudden explosive burst of speed he slammed into the back of the monster, his twin blades sinking deep into the flesh between its wings. With a ground shaking impact the monster's feet were knocked out from under it and it collapsed down. Twisting both blades before wrenching them out he began a fierce assault alternating strikes between the bases of both wings. Thick, hot blood, gushed free from the deep wounds as the monster gave out a pained roar. Ignoring the sudden rush of fierce attacks from the other group the monster rose up and did its best to buck the swordsman off its back.

Thrusting a blade into the joint area of one of the wings to anchor himself, Kirito continued hacking away at the monster with his other sword. In a desperate attempt to free itself of the vicious swordsman the monster charged forward slamming face first into the wall. The bone jarring impact did manage to send the swordsman flying over its head to crash into the wall. Bouncing slightly as he struck the floor Kirito's groan turned into a pained cry as a heavy paw landed on him, a curved claw digging into his shoulder.

Pinned, Kirito watched as the monster shook its head trying to recover from the impact with the wall. Before it could recover a brilliant white streak, like a shooting star, crashed into the side of the leg pinning him with monstrous force. Asuna's assault didn't end with the single powerful charge attack but a fierce barrage of thrust caused the monster to roar in pain, but still it refused to relinquish its prize. Thrusts slowing with exhaustion Asuna gave out a teary cry of frustration before a green and red streak struck the leg on either side of her. Klein and Agil joined Asuna's desperate assault on the monsters leg with a vengeance. Refusing to give up the monster let out a frustrated roar before it lashed out with its tail towards the pinned swordsman. Kirito watched the tail descend as if in slow motion, with only one thought on his mind. Asuna!

A crimson clad figure appeared out of nowhere above him, the monster's tail crashing against a shield with an impact that brought about a shockwave. Repelling the seemingly unstoppable attack with frighten ease Heathcliff slashed out at the tail, his glowing sword cleaving easily through its armor to send the giant stinger sailing through the air. Kirito was freed as the monster stumbled back with a pained cry, before collapsing on its side. Klein's voice rose over the cacophony of sound ordering everyone to attack. Pushing his bruised and battered body up Kirito took a stumbling step forward before rushing to join the rest of the group's final assault.

[]

With one last shuddering breath the monster went still, all around it exhausted fighters collapsed where they stood. Laying on his back, eyes closed and breathing hard, Kirito felt more exhausted than he could ever remember. Asuna lifted his head to rest it on her lap before running her fingers through his hair. Looking up into her pale exhausted face he could see the remnants of unshed tears in her eyes, smiling he whispered "Thanks."

She only shook her head before brushing away a stray tear and smiling down at him. With a sigh Kirito closed his eyes, Twenty five more floors. Damn you Kayaba.

With a sudden jerk, Kirito opened his eyes wide.

**AN: Sorry more awkward mushy stuff. **

**To Kanrei and my Anonymous reader: Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate the support more than you know! As for the pairing, it will be AsunaxKirito. Lis isn't one of my favorites either, and while I really like Argo I can't ever seem to bring myself to pair her with Kirito. Now, that said, Kirito's commitment will of course be tested, after all every woman he meets does try and throw herself at him. The only real threat is probably Sinon who I plan to add in probably in a few chapters. That's probably mostly due to how attractive I find blue haired anime girls. **

**As always, hope you enjoyed reading and if you spot any terrifying typos/grammar sins or have any suggestions let me know and I'll try to do better in the future.**


	10. Chapter 10

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

Kirito managed to lift his exhausted body up into a sitting position, ignoring Asuna's questioning look. Searching the boss room he finally found the one he was looking for, Heathcliff. The crimson clad fighter stood tall and straight as he surveyed the exhausted group. He's not even breathing hard! Was Kirito's first thought. Pushing himself into a crouching position, he placed his hands on the hilts of his two swords laying nearby, as he thought over his suspicion. Finally, the image of Heathcliff easily cutting the Manticore's stinger away, a godlike feat, settled things. As Heathcliff looked away, Kirito lunged forward with one final thought. If I'm wrong, I'll accept the consequences.

Kirito's aching body sailed across the room towards Heathcliff, his blades leading the way. In the last instant before his attack landed, Heathcliff spun around with inhuman speed his shield ready to block. Kirito's Dark Repulsor came to a jarring stop against that cross shaped shield, but his Elucidator clipped the top edge of the shield before sailing straight towards Heathcliff's shocked face. A thin wall of golden light bloomed into existence bringing his dark blade to a sudden halt. As Kirito leaped away from Heathcliff, members of the assault group gave out startled cries.

"He's finally snapped!"

" The Black Swordsman attacked Heathcliff!"

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

Asuna, eyes wide with shock, came to stand next to Kirito. "Kirito! What are you doing?"

Never taking his fierce glare off Heathcliff, who was wearing an amused smile, he answered Asuna. "Its him, He's Kayaba."

Asuna opened her mouth with a concerned look, even as others around gave their own cries of outrage, before everyone was interrupted by the sound of someone whole heartedly laughing. Done laughing Heathcliff, No Kayaba asked "I see. So how long have you know, my dear Kirito?"

"Not long, I've felt something was off every since we meet face to face. But it was that last attack of yours against the Manticore that really made me wonder." Kirito still glaring answered from beside the dumbstruck Asuna.

Nodding Kayaba continued "I see, I was afraid of that. I've gone out of my way to avoid the decedents of the other nine, certain that if we drew close enough you might realize the truth. But after hearing the events of the Crusade I had to meet you. You, who I had the most interest in."

All around confusion spread before one of the men Kayaba, no Heathcliff, had keep as a close confidant gave an outraged cry. "Leader…. You… Our trust and loyalty… All of it was…" With one final outraged shout he leaped up, his two handed sword raised over head. Crashing to the floor, still frozen in mid attack, he let out a terrified shriek "My body…. I can't move my body!"

All across the room people stiffened, those standing collapsing as they lost control of their bodies. Kirito caught Asuna as she collapsed back and carried her gently down to the floor. All across the room shouts of outrage and fear rose up until Kayaba, in a fierce commanding shout stated "Enough, Be silent or I shall be forced to rob you of your voices aswell as your movement!" As silence slowly settled in on the crowd Kayaba continued, speaking calmly "This really is such a bother, I hadn't planned on revealing myself for at least another twenty floors. But this just goes to show you, even a God's plans must at times be changed. I shall be awaiting you all on the hundredth floor, after all I am the last challenge you must overcome to escape Aincrad." Glancing down at the glaring Kirito he chuckled. "But first I must reward you, my dear Kirito."

Subconsciously hugging Asuna tighter he gave Kayaba his fiercest glare "Reward me?"

Grinning happily "Why of course, for figuring out who I was you shall be granted a reward in the form of a chance."

Confusion lessened Kirito's glare slightly "A chance?"

Chuckling to himself he answered "Yes a chance, to fight me one on one. After all I always believed it would be you who faced me on the hundredth floor anyways. Defeat me, and I'll free all those trapped here within Aincrad. It's a most generous offer don't you think?"

Kirito bowed his head looking into Asuna's face thinking. Eye's panicked Asuna pleaded in a whisper "Don't Kirito. We should retreat for now. There is no way to defeat a God alone." For a few moments Kirito thought over all the sadness, fear, despair, and suffering he had witnessed in the time he had been here. In the end a dark haired girls teary face as she was taken away in a flash of light sealed his resolve.

"You think were just toys for your amusement don't you?" Gritting his teeth he spat out "Don't look down on us!"

Slowly lowering down a pleading Asuna he smiled "Don't worry. I won't loose, not this fight."

Tears streaming down her face Asuna swallowed hard. "Promise? We have… We have to be together. Don't you dare leave me."

Smiling, Kirito wiped tears from her cheek. "Don't worry. I want to eat lots and lots more of your delicious cooking."

Giving a sobbing laugh Asuna whispered "Idiot. That's not what you tell a girl."

Picking up his two swords Kirito stood up to face the God Kayaba. "Are you ready now, my dear Kirito?"

Lowering his stance Kirito ignored Kayaba's question as he let all the painful memories of Aincrad flash before him. I will defeat him, I will free everyone! With that final thought of confidence he lunged towards his one true enemy. As Kirito rushed forward the wind roaring in his ears, Kayaba casually shifted his shield into a blocking position. Just as he was about to collide with that shield he spun around to the right slashing up towards Kayaba's exposed side.

With high pitched ringing sounds his two swords clashed against the shield that had seemed to magically appear. Kayaba's inhuman speed had allowed him to block what should have been a clean strike, thinking this even as he skidded past the man Kirito cursed. Still standing calmly Kayaba watched Kirito skid to a stop before rushing back in. This time Kirito unleashed a frenzy of incredibly fast slashes seeming to come from all directions at once. Still the unphased Kayaba calmly blocked each attack with his shield.

Growling in frustration Kirito pushed himself harder each strike flowing after the next faster and faster. More! More! MORE! I can still go faster! A faint golden light shimmering in his eyes, Kirito's attacks speed up even more. As they reached their peak speed, dark flames licking at his blades, he managed to push Kayaba's shield aside creating a opening. YES! As his sword, screaming through the air with frightening speed, to descend on that opening Kayaba's sword snapped up to knock it away.

Leaping back and panting for breath Kirito cursed while eyeing the absolutely calm Kayaba. This isn't working! Rushing forward he lashed out, not with his normal slashing attacks but, with a series of lighting fast thrusts with both blades at a speed to rival Asuna's. Ringing out loudly, each attack was effortlessly blocked by a bored faced Kayaba.

As Kirito lunged in for one final series of thrust, Kayaba's sword snapped up knocking both of Kirito's high before lunging in to strike Kirito in the gut with the leading edge of his shield. Falling back into a sprawl on the floor Kirito coughed and gasped for breath as Kayaba glowered at him "Really now my dear Kirito, I'm getting bored of playing around. Why don't you fight me for real."

Gritting his teeth hard Kirito lunged back at the God, More I need more! Dark flames fully engulfed his blades as, eyes glowing brightly with a golden light, he attacked in a blitz of fierce strikes. Flames flew free of his blade with each strike against Kayaba's shield as Kirito, lip curled back in a snarl, continued his monstrous assault against the God before him. Slipping through the barrage of attacks, Kayaba's sword struck. Flat of the blade catching him high on the cheek, Kirito stumbled away to the side before a back handed blow from Kayaba with his shield sent him flying backwards.

"I'm getting really tired of this my dear Kirito, if you don't start fighting me seriously and soon you won't last much longer." Swallowing a mouth full of his own blood Kirito pushed himself up from the ground struggling to focus his vision on Kayaba before him.

Stumbling forward Kirito made his way towards Kayaba driven by pure stubborn determination. Moving sluggishly he lunged towards Kayaba only to have his swords casually swatted away. As he staggered to the side a angry Kayaba struck hard with the leading edge of his shield.A blow that would have killed a normal man caught Kirito on the side of the face it and slammed him face first into the hard ground. He bounced once before collapsing and coughing up blood. Kirito glanced up at the man towering over him, golden light fading from his eyes, as his vision blurred.

Sighing Kayaba walked around Kirito while looking down on the broken boy "Is this really all you have Kirito? You who bears the blood line of Hell's Dragon! Descendent of the one who should have ruled? How can you be this weak!" A hard boot caught him in the gut making him heave up another mouthful of blood. The anger seemed to drain from his face to be replaced with a tired look. "I had such high expectations for you, his descendent. It seems time had diluted his blood greater than I feared. Very well, this is good bye then, my dear Kirito." Kirito struggled to move, but his numb body refused to respond as he watched wide eyed as Kayaba raised his sword in a lazy manner. I'm going to die? Kirito gritted his teeth in frustration .

As Kayaba's blade arced down towards him a shadow passed over him and Asuna's figure came between them. A gurgling cry escaped his lips, as Kayaba's blade slashed deeply through the girls body from shoulder to hip. As she crashed down on the ground before him her teary pain filled eyes meet Kirito's horrified gaze. With one final weak smile her eyes closed as white light began to engulf her. Mustering all the strength he had left Kirito inched his hand towards her still form that lay so close yet so far, eyes streaming tears and choking on sobs. Just as his hand was about to reach her, Kayaba's boot stomped down preventing him from reaching his goal. In a flash of light Asuna was taken from him, forever.

"Amazing, she had enough strength to move under my binding. I guess I underestimated her. It's a shame she had to waste her life like that, But that is what you get for being weak." Kayaba looked down at Kirito, his empty eyes still locked on the spot where Asuna had been. With a sigh he continued "Don't worry my dear Kirito, I'm not so cruel as to leave you suffering. I shall send you to join her."

Even through the numbness in his body he felt Kayaba's sword as it pierced through his back, twisted once to the left, then again to the right before he drew the blade free. White light encroaching on his vision made the arm and hand, still pinned under Kayaba's boot, seem blurry as it began to glow white.

Asuna… I'm sorry.

**AN: Uploading this way earlier than normal, Wanted to make sure I got it in before the weekend. TGIF!**

**bakapervert: Your welcome, Have another :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

Kayaba turned away from Kirito his face taking on a happy expression again as he addressed the others gathered "Well, now then. I shall await the rest of you upon the hundredth floor. Please do hurry it will be…" Around them the room grew dim as darkness seemed to race in on them. Kayaba turned around his eyes settling on Kirito as tendrils of darkness spread across his body devouring the light that had sought to claim him. His body rose up as if on puppet strings, head lolled to the side before with a sickening cracking sound his head straightened to stare at Kayaba.

Gone was the devoid empty look in his eyes, instead it had been replaced with something far worse. Darkness seemed to flow up from the bottomless depths of his pupils to flood his eyes with a seething blackness. What Kayaba saw was no longer the emptiness of despair but a gateway into the void beyond creation itself.

A shiver ran down the God's spine and within his chest his heart skipped a beat, yet despite this Kayaba could only smile happily. "Its been a long time my friend. Don't you think you waited a bit too long to wake up."

Kirito's face was blank as he gazed at Kayaba with those frightening eyes. "I am going to kill you Kayaba." Kirito's reply, though spoken in a soft whisper, seemed to make the air itself tremble with the power of his conviction.

The captive audience watching never saw any movement, only the results. Kirito, now armed with his Elucidator, stood before Kayaba who held his shield in front of him defensively. Blood began running down Kayaba's cheek from where the edge of the Elucidator was pressed in, blade having been thrust cleanly through his shield. Kirito slashed twice more before Kayaba managed to leap away from him, as he landed away from the suddenly dangerous swordsman his shield fell apart into several sections.

Laughing almost manically Kayaba grinned "Yes! Now that's more like it!" Lunging forward Kirito charged towards him, the stone floor shattering in his wake. Two swordsmen collided, their swords clashing with tremendous force creating a floor shaking shockwave. With a flurry of attacks, each blow flowing faster than the last, Kirito pushed Kayaba back and the cruel God soon found himself being overwhelmed. In an attempt to flee Kayaba leap high into the air, light blooming behind him like wings, he hovered high over head seeking to gather himself in the face of Kirito's new overwhelming speed.

Crouching down Kirito locked his terrifying gaze on Kayaba before around the room shadows seemed to tear themselves free of their bindings to race towards him. As twisting seething darkness washed over his body he leap upwards with a thunderclap of an explosion and a fierce cry, leaving rubble in his wake as he streaked towards his target. As their swords clashed Kayaba was pushed back to slam into the ceiling overhead before being pushed through the ceiling. Stone finally gave way as they erupted from the floor of the level above only to crash into its ceiling in a similar manner, again and again they would pass through levels before with a final slash of his sword Kirito flung Kayaba away.

Hovering on wings of light facing Kirito floating within his seething darkness Kayaba vaguely recognized the floor they were currently on. Gigantic crystals hung from every wall of the monstrously large chamber, lightning seemed to dance from one multi colored crystal to the other giving this level an eerie unnatural beauty. Kirito for his part saw only the man before him, the strange beauty of the level never even registering. As if in unison both fighters charged one another at the same time. Kirito, his face twisted into a savage snarl, looked more and more monstrous with each passing moment as he swung his dark sword one handed in an upwards arc from the side with all his might. Kayaba eyes bright with a mix of excitement and fear brought his sword down in a two handed chop.

Both blades struck one another with devastating force as the two men seemed to put all their killing intent into one final vicious attack. With an explosion that shattered crystals all throughout the chamber the swords meet and both fighters were blown away, their swords unable to handle the force of the combined attacks shattering. Twisting about mid air Kirito managed to crash feet first into the wall, his eyes already searching out Kayaba across the chamber.

Strange lightning like energy from the crystals around crackled against his legs before he kicked off the wall towards his target. Kayaba having weathered the crash in much the same way heard Kirito's blood thirsty cry as he charged in and kicked off to meet him once again mid air. Colliding mid air they grappled one another. Kirito, left fist locked in a death grip around a fistful of Kayaba's hair, brought his right fist in to crash straight into his nose. Kayaba struggled to break Kirito's death grip on his hair before slamming blow after blow into Kirito's kidney. Both men gave out cries of frustration and pain as they rained blows down on one another, all finesse and skill abandoned, in a desperate attempt to pummel the other to death.

Around them light and darkness swirled into each other like yin and yang, each trying to over come the other. As the savage and brutal fight within continued that twisting mass of power only grew larger. Kirito was just gaining the upper hand, slamming his fore head into Kayaba's face he twisted him around by the hair delivering a number of bone jarring blows into the mans lower ribs, before the mass of power around them reached its critical limit. With an explosion that shook Aincrad to the first floor the amassed power erupted upwards blowing all the floors above them apart.

Rubble rained down for miles around the giant floating castle creating a massive area of destruction, all of this was lost on Kirito who tumbled lazily through the air. Crashing on his back with bone jarring force he let out a pained shriek as, once again in his own mind, he grasped his left thigh. A slender shard of crystal jutting from his thigh pushed the battered boy's body to its limit. Exhaustion and pain sought to overwhelm him before with a fierce cry he wrenched the crystal shard from his leg. NOT YET! Just a little more.

Panting he rolled over before, pushing himself up with his hands, he staggered to his feet. Leaning hard on his right side he spotted Kayaba a short distance away laying flat on his back on a slab of stone that had fallen to angle like a short ramp. Taking a step in that direction Kirito toppled forward as his left leg gave out before struggling back to his feet. Leaving a trail of blood behind him he dragged his left leg as, grunting with each pained step, he headed towards his goal. Finally, standing over Kayaba he gripped the crystal shard in both hands over his head before to weak to do anything else he toppled forward intent on stabbing him as he crashed on top of him. Just as Kirito was about to strike, the crystal aimed for the unconscious Kayaba's head, the man opened his eyes and twisted to the side. Landing hard the crystal struck hard stone and sliced deeply along Kirito's hands before flying out of his grip.

Tackling Kirito, Kayaba locked his hands around the boys throat before rolling to a stop pinning him down. Digging his right heel into the stone Kirito pushed himself along the flat surface trying to twist out of the mans grip while pushing his face back with his bloody hands. Head handing over the edge of the ramped stone Kirito, his vision growing blurry, twisted his head to the side trying to escape the strangle hold, while his arms already loosing strength gripped Kayaba's forearms. After glimpsing the ground beneath him, with a face set in grim determination, he took his hands away from Kayaba's arms and instead wrapped the man in a hug locking his hands together in a final death grip. Digging both heels into the floor beneath him and ignoring the pain in his leg he flung both of them over the edge.

For a second time that day alone Kirito felt the sensation of something piercing straight through his back. Meters long jagged crystals pierced through the men as they crashed heavily onto the area below. Head lolling back, Kirito glimpsed Kayaba's contented smile before pain and darkness finally enveloped him. Is this good enough... Asuna...

**[]**

**[][]**

**[][][]**

**[][][][]**

**[][][][][]**

**[][][][][][]**

Kirito squeezed Asuna's hand tighter as he tugged her along the narrow path between the trees. "Come on its just ahead. I hope you know how special you are! I've never shared this with anyone else, ever." She gave him a sweet giggle in response before returning his squeeze. Guiding her through the woods near his home, past the pond where all the kids gathered during the summer he finally came to the small clearing. His one special spot, his place of solitude for so many years when the teasing and bullying had come to be too much.

Her mouth dropped open in awe, around them the sun shone down on his little field full of flowers. Close to the center of the clearing a large weather worn stone had been his seat on many days as he simply hid in this beautiful sanctuary. Smiling their hands still tightly grasped he whispered to her "I wanted to share this with you every day we were together in Aincrad. I promised one day I'd bring you here and say what I couldn't before. Asuna I lo..."

Darkness rushed in around them stealing away the pretty scenery and leaving the two lovers to looking around in shock as they floated in the abyss. From the darkness chains appeared wrapping around the two figures and dragging them apart. Struggling against the icy cold chains that dragged at his body he tried with all his might to keep a hold of the warmth of her hand, before with one final scream of anguish they were torn apart.

**[]**

Cold sweat drenched him as he sat straight up in the bed he had slept in for so many years before being taken to Aincrad. Heart thudding in his ears and eyes wide he licked his dry lips before trying to swallow down the fear he had felt. Outside the window of his small room the absolute darkness of predawn greeted him as he collapsed back on the bed, hot tears filling his eyes. "Asuna..."

**AN: Sorry, I thought this one was going to be longer than it turned out to be 0.o and it feels like forever since I typed up anything. **

**So this fight in the anime and books was good, but always felt anti-climatic to me. After all this was the final big fight ending their over two year struggle. The ultimate show down again Kayaba. And yet it felt less intense than some of the other fights in the series. So when I got to this one I wanted to make it more mmm Flashy? While keeping that sense of an intense uphill struggle for Kirito. After all this is the first fight he wasn't able to easily win. At least, that was my goal. I guess whether I accomplished that or not is up to the readers. **

**bakapervert: Yui will show up starting next chapter. Couldn't skip out on her, she is adorable.**

**To my Anonymous reader: Sorry! Sorta. I did mean to leave it on a cliff hanger, so its a bit of a hollow apology. As for the Cursed Bloodlines, more will be explained in the next update.**

**shadowseaman: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I'm rather sad there isn't a bigger fan base too. But, I don't find that unusual for an anime that hasn't been dubbed yet. While I, and probably a lot others reading this, prefer it in Japanese. It probably won't really hit big in most places til its dubbed. **

**Hope you all enjoyed reading, More to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**See bottom for AN and replies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.** **Reki Kawahara does!**

Kirito tugged his sweat soaked shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side as he entered the bathroom. Stopping before the long mirror he gazed at himself, he certainly wasn't the same as before being taken to Aincrad. Corded muscle lined his arms and chest, his stomach showed off defined abs as if they were lightly etched in. Sighing, his eyes traced scares as well, from the Lamia bite on his left shoulder to the Manticore claw wound on the right, and even down to the jagged set of scares on his side from a Laughing Coffin member's sword. I guess it's to be expected, after all two whole years of my life there.

**[]**

Despite dawn just breaking he found Sugu, his little sister, doing sword drills outside with an intense look of concentration on her face. Sitting down he watched her practice with a faint smile on his face, so she keep it up all this time. With one final resolute thrust of her wooden practice sword she let out a tired sigh before turning around.

"Morning little Sugu!" Kirito smiled up at his little sister's shocked expression.

"M-Morning! Its rude to just sit there silently you know. " After a short moments hesitation she came over to sit next to her brother, watching the brilliant morning sunrise.

"You looked pretty focused." Lifting up her practice sword he nearly sent it flying. "So light." His muttered comment.

"I just had a few things on my mind is all." She eyed him waving the sword around goofily before she found herself smiling in sheer joy that he was back.

Catching her staring at him he gave a sheepish grin "Sorry, I'll stop messing around with your sword. But I have to say Sugu, I missed your smile a lot."

With the hint of a blush she stood up suddenly. "Ahh, Breakfast! I'll go get it ready for you, then I have to do the chores."

Standing up beside her Kirito asked "You'll let me help with the chores this time right?"

"No no, you should rest more for now. I'll take care of them. After all I've been doing them alone for the last two years!" Smiling she replied.

His smile falling Kirito simply said. "Sorry."

Mentally kicking herself she grinned "Stop being that way brother, let me go make you some breakfast."

Lifting the practice sword in his hand Kirito suddenly grinned. "How about a duel then little Sugu? If I win you let me help you with the chores."

Sugu froze her heart skipping a beat, A duel... Glancing back at Kirito her eyes were a mix of dreamy and serious before giving him a scowl "Stop calling me little! I've grown you know." For the first time Kirito seemed to really look at her, and as a light blush crept up his cheeks Sugu felt more self consciences than ever. "Anyways, Don't think you can win as easy as you used too. After all I've been practicing every day you've been gone."

Grinning to himself he just nodded "Well I guess I won't go easy on you then, Little Sugu."

Eye twitching she glared at him.

**[]**

Dressed in practice pads they faced one another before giving a slight bow and stepping back, each of them lost in their own thoughts. For Kirito he felt a mix of comfort and yet pangs of despair as he held the light practice sword. For two years he had been forced to lived by the blade and now returned he found himself panicking over not having a sword constantly on his back. For Sugu her thoughts were of a old childhood promise to herself, that one day she would beat her brother who wasn't a brother and finally confess to him the truth of how she felt.

Taking the traditional stance her grandfather had drilled into them she couldn't help but giggle at Kirito's odd stance. "Your completely open in the front you know! If you've gotten this bad I'm gonna win in the first strike!"

From within the shadows of his face guard Kirito's dark eyes had taken on a hard glint "Humor me Little Sugu." Growling slightly at the aggravating comment he added each time he said her name she rushed forward with all the speed she had gained in the time he was away. Wooden blade whistling as it descended she watched as it closed in on his face, I've got him! Her sword passed through only air as Kirito barely shifted out of the way a moment before the blade struck. Stumbling forward slightly having expected to make contact she still managed to slash out to the side while passing him. Effortlessly he blocked the off balance strike before dancing away with a speed and grace that left her next breath stuck in her throat.

How... Did spending two years in Aincrad really make that big of a difference? No! I can still do this. Fighting back tears that threatened to well up she charged in again, no longer holding back she unleashed a series of deadly strikes that would have defeated anyone else she had ever meet. But to Kirito they seemed to barely move, forged within the fires of countless life or death battles Kirito's swordsmanship had simply gone beyond anything Sugu could have ever imagined. Finally, with a simple two hit attack, that moved at a speed so fast Sugu never even saw the blows, he managed to disarm her before landing a solid strike.

Grinning he pulled off his face guard "I win! Guess were doing chores together after all." Frowning he knelt next to Sugu who had fallen back to sit on the ground hard. "Are you ok? I didn't hit you too hard did I? I was certain I held back enough..."

Doing her best to keep the tears out of her voice Sugu replied "No, It's just... I never expected you to be so good. I was certain when you came back... All the practicing I did... I really thought I could beat you."

Feeling uncomfortable and confused Kirito lied "Well I was only bragging, I was having to give my all just to keep up with you."

Chuckling she did the best to dry her tears "Liar, even an armature could tell you weren't even having to try." Letting out a sigh and silently promising she would still one day tell him she continued in a cheery voice "Well since you won, your helping with the chores... I'm gonna make you regret not losing!"

**[]**

Collapsing out on the grass outside Kirito let out a sigh, Maybe I should have let her win. I don't remember there being so many chores before! Still, its different. Cleaning, fixing things, doing little stuff I did as a child, without having to watch my back for monsters. No worries about whether or not I'll be attacked out of the blue, or when the next floor boss will be. This is what I wanted, what I fought so hard for right? Kirito thought to himself feeling confused. Hearing Sugu coming out of the house he sat up to see her smiling as she carried him over some water. Still, I really did miss them all.

**[]**

Kirito flipped the plain brown travel cloak over his shoulder as he approached the tavern, it had been a long walk from his home town to the next one over but it was necessary. Pushing through the door into the Dicey Tavern he looked around the empty main room before letting his gaze settle on the giant man behind the bar. Walking over he slammed his fist down on the counter before in his deepest voice he ordered.

"Give me the strongest stuff you got, make it a double!" With a grin Agil slid the already prepared glass of water down to him. Lifting he glass he downed it in one gulp washing the dust from the road away "Whew this sure is some cheap place you got here Agil, the booze is so watered down you can't even taste it. No wonder its empty."

"Hey hey hey! That's no way to talk about my baby you know! Besides if my wife hears you talking like that your gonna wish you had to face a floor boss instead." The giant bald man laughed hearty

"Ugh, I still can't believe you were married! You never even said anything!" Shaking his head Kirito laughed along with him.

"Well we try not to think about the depressing parts of what we left behind when we were there right?" Chuckling he gave Kirito a wink.

"Depressing parts eh?" A rather attractive woman stuck her head out from the back room. "I'll remind you of that later tonight, when your sleeping down here in the bar." Smiling brightly she waved at Kirito "Good to see you again Kirito. Try not to be corrupted by this brute I somehow got tricked into marrying." With that she disappeared back into the back area of the tavern.

"Honey!" Agil's pleading cry went unanswered. Sighing he gave Kirito a sheepish grin. "Don't let her know, but a man couldn't ask for a better wife. She keep this place going the entire time I was away, then welcomed me back like I'd only gone to the next town or something. To be honest I wasn't sure she would wait for me."

Kirito did his best to give the man a happy smile. "I'm really happy for you Agil."

Agil remembering exactly why Kirito made so many frequent trips to his tavern gave him an understanding nod. "Don't worry Kirito, You will find her. In fact I was about to head over to your place when you showed up. Didn't think you wanted to wait." Reaching under the counter he placed a small metal object down with a sealed letter. "This was delivered first thing this morning by a Wisp of all things. So I'm guessing its important or they wouldn't have gone to that much trouble."

Heart pounding in his chest he reached for the letter and looked it over. He made a questioning face at the strange symbol pressed into the wax, like the whiskered face of a rodent, before a sudden realization brought a smile to his face and he tore it open.

Kii-bou!

I hope your missing me! Better not be letting any other girls watch you take a bath now, or I might just get jealous! Also, be sure to thank Agil. He has to have a horrible sense for business if he isn't charging you a fortune with the way he's been burning through communication crystals lately.

The object I sent with this letter is a Mirage Sphere, it can record an image for later viewing. You have no idea how hard it is to get one of these, so you better take care of it! I'll be coming to get it after all, in person. Don't get all excited now Kii-bou, its purely business of course. The image it holds was taken about a week ago somewhere in Alfheim. I'm afraid I don't have the details on where exactly, it was difficult enough to get this. I don't know if it will help but... We owe you big time, both of you.

Your bathing buddy,

Argo

P.S. Don't bother asking how, but I've confirmed that her name wasn't crossed out on the obelisk in Aincrad.

Talking to the man reading over his shoulder Kirito asked "Alfheim? Beyond the mountains to the north? Doesn't Argo live way in the south eastern providence? How did she get a hold of something from so far away, not to mention getting past the barrier." Both shared a look before seeming to come to the same conclusion, with Argo anything was possible. Sitting the letter down he reached out he touched the device sitting on the counter. With a soft whirling hum it opened up, the top part rising up before lights spread out creating a sphere. Within the sphere an image slowly formed, one that caused Kirito's heart to stop beating for a moment.

The image of a forlorn chest nut haired girl made him swallow hard. Once over the initial shock he spotted a few things that were off, first and most evident was her ears. Gone were the delicate rounded earlobes he was so very familiar with, but instead pointed ears capped with some strange metal cover rose out of her hair. Her dress was thin and frilly unlike anything he had ever seen her in, while in the back ground he could see tree limbs that looked impossibly large through golden bars as if she sat near a cage. Despite all the small differences Kirito knew without a doubt that the girl in the image was his Asuna!

"Agil... That's her. Its Asuna." After giving the image one final critical glance he nodded his agreement. "But why would she be in Alfheim? I thought your contact said she was the daughter of one of the nobles in central."

Agil nodded "They did, but they also said she never returned with the rest of us."

Kirito nodded thinking that last part over before he asked "Agro said her name wasn't crossed off the obelisk in Aincrad. Do you think that's true?"

Agil gave him a questioning look "You know as well as I that any information you get from The Rat, is always 100% accurate."

Frowning "Still... Even for Argo that should be something impossible. Right?" Glancing at one another the men seemed to silently agree again. When it comes to information gathering, nothing is impossible for that one.

Sighing "But Alfheim... There isn't even a way to get there. The barrier has held since the end of the great wars ages ago." Thinking on the great wars Kirito remembered the last conversation he had about them, it was also the last time he saw her.

**[]**

Crimson and gold light from the sunset washed across the clouds below painting an imaginably beautiful scene to greet the Black Swordsman when he opened his eyes. So this is the afterlife. The realm of the spirits truly is beautiful.

"Kirito?" From behind him came the teary whisper of a familiar voice. Turning around he found Asuna standing in mid air only a short distance from him. Before his mind could fully comprehend the beautiful image she made bathed in the fiery light of the sunset she rushed forward throwing herself into his arms.

Wrapping her in the tightest hug ever he lowered his face to press his lips to the top of her sweet smelling hair. "I'm sorry. It seems I died too."

Desperately clinging to him as if afraid he might disappear Asuna muffled voice rose up from his chest. "Idiot. You're not supposed to start off with something depressing like that."

Smiling against her hair he whispered "It can't be that depressing, After all. As long as I'm with you Asuna, nothing else matters." In response she simply squeezed him tighter.

"You're not dead my dear Kirito, neither of you are." A frighteningly familiar voice spoke up from behind them. Whipping around Kirito pushed Asuna behind him defensively . How did he sneak up on me with out I noticing. Was his first thought. Then as he reached desperately for that dark part of himself he felt a rush of panic. It's gone, my curse is gone!

"What have you done? You took away my power?" Glaring at Kayaba before him he braced himself, determined to fight to the very end.

"I didn't do any such think my dear Kirito. You removed it on your own, after all that power was born for the soul purpose of killing Gods. It would be problematic if it was still inside you now. But there is no need to worry, I am no longer your enemy." Smiling Kayaba turned to watch something in the distances.

Glancing over to where he was looking Kirito saw the floating castle Aincrad, minus a number of floors at the top, sailing silently through the sky. "You said were not dead? What about the others, all the others killed there."

Letting out what seemed like a tired sigh Kayaba nodded grimly "I'm afraid the others are lost, there are more limits to what a God can do than you might imagine my dear Kirito. You two though, were within my grasp."

Despite everything Kirito couldn't help but hope the God before him was being truthful, while the loss of so many lives was depressing, when it came down to it... he valued her life more than all others combined. "So... What now?" Kirito questioned uncertainly.

Grinning slightly Kayaba replied "Always straight to the point, you really are like him." Glancing over at Kirito he continued "The one we called Hell's Dragon. He was the strongest of us you know."

Confused Kirito glanced to Asuna who had moved to beside him before asking "Us?"

Chuckling some he looked back out over Aincrad "I forget most of the history has been forgotten. Us, as in the ten who slew the last God in the great wars." At their confused look he continued "I'm not the first God to rule over Sao, nor was the one before me. Of course I think of myself as one of the better ones this land has had." At their doubtful look he grinned "You should have seen the world back then, war, famine, disease, despair, and hopelessness were the staples of our lives. But still, in the darkness of that world hope shone ever brighter than it does in the peaceful world of today. And hero's were born within that bright light."

Glancing over at Kirito he grinned again "Some a bit darker than others. Your ancestor was by far the strongest amongst us, vicious, brutal, deadly, yet still filled with a kindness that at times was hard to believe. He was an interesting person. Unfortunately, his power was a bit more than most of his bloodline could handle, they tended to lose control of it thus was born the Cursed Bloodline." Giving a sympathetic nod to Kirito he continued."Despite that, his power was the key to our worlds salvation. It was him in the end that defeated the God of old. I may have dealt the final blow but that was simply because he refused to, in the end there was something he didn't want to leave behind." Glancing at Asuna he nodded "Yes defiantly alike you two are. Don't worry though, I won't separate you two."

Looking out over the world so far below them Kayaba gave off a sense of extreme loneliness and tiredness as if his long life had worn away at him. "No matter how much time passes this view never gets old. It doesn't ever change, no matter who rules." Seeming to remember something Kayaba turned back to the pair. "Oh I almost forgot the main reason I brought you here. Congratulations on clearing Aincrad and defeating the God who used to rule."

Glancing at one another they shared a confused look. "T-Thank you?" Came Kirito's questioning reply.

Chuckling to himself Kayaba nodded "I guess it is a lot to take in. Well I'll be seeing you. Shortly you will both return to your homes." Before Kirito could ask any of the countless questions floating around in his mind, Kayaba disappeared.

"Kirito?" Glancing down at Asuna he realized he had been squeezing her hand in frustration.

"Sorry Asuna." he lifted her hand to kiss it gently bringing a blush to her face.

"It's ok." she smiled and leaned against him. "So it's really over?"

Nodding he answered "It seems so."

Biting her lip gently she asked "Will we get to see each other again?"

Pulling her close he leaned down to whisper in her ear "I'll come for you, no matter where you are. Count on it, My Asuna." With tears in her eyes she leaned up to kiss him before a bright blue light engulfed them.

**[]**

Gritting his teeth he stared at the image projected before him. Alfheim, Land of the immortal fairies, I'll find a way to you no matter what it takes. Kirito gathered up the letter and sphere "I'd better get home or I'll never make it back by dark. Thank you again Agil, for everything."

Grinning the bald man nodded to Kirito "No. Thank you Kirito, for getting me back home. Even if you did send me straight into the arms of that old hag!"

From the back room a muffled voice shouted out "You're not talking a pillow with you tonight either!"

With a sheepish look Agil waved off a laughing Kirito before heading into the back room to try and smooth things over with his wife.

**[]**

That night, like all the others, Kirito had the same dream. Tonight he dreamed he was teaching her how to fish at the local pond. Laughing whole heartedly as she panicked trying to place the worm on the hook. Then came the dreaded darkness and those icy cold chains dragging them apart. But this time things were slightly different, instead of her normal appearance and clothing, Asuna now appeared as she had within the Mirage Sphere. Then for the first time since having the dreams Asuna spoke, with teary eyes she cried out "KIRITO!"

Struggling against the chains with renewed vigor he shouted out to her. "Asuna!" Instead of being dragged away to disappear into darkness she came to a stop, still bound by the chains. From the darkness beside her a man appeared holding the ends of her chains. Silky blond hair flowed down around the golden crown topping his head and past pointed ears capped in gold. Behind him translucent emerald green wings shimmered against the darkness. But what Kirito found himself focusing on was the lewd smile and cruel look in his eyes as laughing he pulled her away into the darkness. Screaming out in fury he tore at the chains with wild abandon until suddenly, they shattered, and with a primal scream he found himself falling through the darkness.

**[]**

Leaping from one branch to the other she cursed the new moon, If only there was some moonlight I could recharge my wings! Sinon the Cat Sith archer dived through a gap in the trees doing a flip mid air to crash down and skid along the grass on her back. Before she came to a stop she raised her bow and drew back firing into the foliage over head where moments ago she had emerged from. Her arrow caught the crimson armored Salamander in the neck as he burst through. Losing control of his flight he spun forward and, as the woods were filled with the high pitched twanging sounds of a rapidly released bow string, received two more arrows before crashing heavily to the ground.

Spring boarding back to her feet, as the salamander's body turned into a brilliant crimson spirit flame , the blue haired cat girl scrambled up to the trees to spot a second Salamander far off in the distance but closing rapidly. Flying he will catch up to me in no time, Better deal with this while he is far enough away. With a flick of her wrist he bow snapped apart doubling in length before she notched an arrow in place. Drawing back with a smoothness only a true master archer would have, her superior cat like eyes focused on the distant target bringing it into clear view as she muttered off the distance. Small bangs of her hair brushed against her forehead gently in the breeze giving her all the information on wind speed she needed. With a twitch of her right ear she released the arrow before instantly drawing and firing a second, then a third arrow without hesitation from the quiver strapped to her right thigh. In the distance she watched the Salamander stagger, then falling out of the sky to burst into crimson flames.

Good, that should buy me some more time. Without waiting she dropped down gracefully to the forest floor below and with one final snap of her wrist she collapsed her bow into its smaller form before padded silently into the shadowy depths of the forest around her.

**[]**

Opening his eyes Kirito's heart instantly jumped into his throat. Instead of waking up in his bed, he was falling through clouds towards the ground below. Letting out a wild scream of panic he flailed his arms in a futile attempt to slow his decent. Beneath him a dark forest rapidly approached as, gritting his teeth, he doubled his efforts. With an unusual buzzing sound from behind he slowed considerably before crashing into the trees below. Branches broke or bent beneath his weight before he finally crashed down into the thick grass covering the forest floor. Breathing hard, his heart still pounding in his ears, he took a quick inventory to see that everything was still more or less intact.

Listening to the trickling of a nearby stream his breathing and heart rate finally slowed down. I'm alive. But.. What's going on? Sitting up he reached up to rub a bump on his head but his hand brushed against his ear several inches away from his head, a strange electric sensation ran through his spine. Jumping up, shock washing all the pain from his bruised body, he reached up wide eyed to tentatively touch his ear. Feeling out the long pointed ear more shivers ran down his spine to settle in the pit of his stomach as a strange electric warmth sensation. Glancing around with a flushed look he thought to himself, defiantly don't want to do that in public. Spotting the stream he moved over to a tiny cove holding water still enough to form a reflection.

In the dim starlight he eyed his strange appearance, his face was the same, his hair the same, but his ears were now long and pointed. "Just like hers…" he whispered aloud thinking on the strange image of Asuna within the Mirage Sphere. Glancing around the mysterious forest he couldn't help but ask to the empty surroundings "Where am I?"

**[] **

With a frustrated curse Kirito fell back to lay in the thick grass of his small clearing. In the hours since he arrived he had discovered a few strange things, like the translucent wings that would appear on his back. Just thinking back on it made him rub the bruise on his forehead from his last flight attempt. Sighing as his stomach gave out another loud growl he glance down to the thing resting on his chest. Nearly as big as his head the soft pink colored egg, he was still mostly sure it was an egg, with its golden flecks sparking in the morning light taunted him. Shock was quickly replaced with hunger as the morning rolled in around him, still Kirito had been confident he could at least find a meal. But even with all his knowledge from living in the wilds of Aincrad for so long he had only managed to find this one giant egg. An egg that he was so far unable to crack open! He'd even spent some time bashing it against a large rock to no effect.

Closing his eyes he thought back on some of the delicious meals Asuna had made for him in the past. Mouth watering and stomach grumbling he whispered "Asuna! I'll come for you. But… I could really use a little help…." A loud cracking sound brought him out of his day dreaming, sitting up quickly the egg rolled off him to settle in the lush grass. Watching with a hungry look Kirito waited to see just what would hatch from the mystery egg.

Shock battled disappointment as the egg split open to reveal a diminutive feminine figure wearing a pink outfit that looked more like a flower than a dress. Deciding, reluctantly, that he couldn't eat it he was further shocked when it gave a small curtsey and spoke. "It's very nice to meet you Papa, my name is Yui!"

Glancing around as if looking for someone to confirm what just happened he looked back down at the tiny girl. "Um... Nice to meet you too um...Yui."

Making him jump, the little girl flew up on translucent wings to hover directly in front of his face. "So how can I help you, Papa?"

Confused, Kirito rubbed the back of his head before asking "Why do you keep calling me Papa? Err I mean more importantly where am I? No wait who are you? Err actually do you know..."

Hands on her hip she gave him a scowl that was more cute than anything "One question at a time Papa! And your Papa because... well you are. You did hatch me!" Giggling she buzzed around taking in the surroundings before, her shoulders drooping, she gave a depressed reply "I'm afraid I have no idea where we are Papa."

Unable to resist the adorable sad look on her face he reached out and gently poked her cheek. "That's ok Yui, you were just hatched after all." Sighing, great I've seen so many strange things I'm not even phased by them anymore.

Kirito was just thinking of his next question when a loud explosion went off nearby. Leaping to his feet caution battled against a need to know more. In the end the need to find out what was going on won out and Kirito breathed out a silent prayer as he leap up to fly along shakily.

**AN: Sorry not a whole lot of action in this one. Gotta get the set up done before then. I'm rather excited to finally be at this part of the story. Sorry in advance Sugu fans that's about all your going to get with her. Lyfa will probably be in here, albeit not to the extent she was in the cannon story. Anyways one last thing, as of me typing this PoE's last character wipe is less than seventeen hours away. So if I don't update for a few days I'm probably releveling, but I'll be back shortly. If its longer than a few days Asuna found out about Sanchi and I'm toast. **  
**Might I should hide all the silverware in the world for safety sakes.**

**roughstar333: Hope this update answered your questions more or less. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review!**

**Welcome as always bakapervert, great name btw.**

**Thanks for another awesome review Mr/Mrs. Anonymous, I'm guessing your the same person from the last few anonymous reviews, but keep that up and my head will swell til I can't wear my hat anymore. Wait, I don't wear hats. You may continue. Joking aside though I do really appreciate all the reviews from everyone.**

**I actually thought about doing that. It would have been simple enough to fit in the story, but I wanted Kirito to fall as far down as possible before rising up to victory. I almost had Sanchi live too. I never liked that he couldn't save her, he is Kirito after all! But when I played that story through my head it turned into a rather vicious love triangle between Asuna, Sanchi, and Kirito that went from fluffy to ecchi to oh god my nose won't stop bleeding. So I decided best to avoid that. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this update!**


End file.
